


It must be Christmas

by Trixie_7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Idiots in Love, Slice of Life, calendario dell'avvento
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 42,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: E anche per il 2019 proviamo il Calendario dell'Avvento Swanqueen!Siamo a Storybrooke, qualche anno dopo la fine dello show. Emma, che si è trasferita a Boston con la piccola Hope, decide di tornare a casa per le vacanze di Natale e, ovviamente, la soluzione più comoda è che Regina le ospiti al numero 108 di Mifflin Street. Cosa potrebbe andare storto?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Calendario dell’Avvento anche per il 2019. Yay! 
> 
> Qualche informazione iniziale giusto per capirci sulla timeline dello show perché io sono ancora molto confusa a riguardo, soprattutto relativamente all’ultima stagione.  
> In questa FF siamo dopo la settima stagione, i cui punti salienti per me sono: Henry ha trovato Ella nel suo girovagare per i vari Mondi e hanno avuto Lucy; anche Emma e Hook hanno avuto Hope (mi dispiace); Regina governa tipo l’Universo intero; la piccola Robyn è cresciuta, ha una fidanzata ed l’unica persona decente dell’intera famiglia (scherzo). 
> 
> Oltre a questo, ho preso alcune decisioni d’ufficio (senza la minima autorità, ma ignoreremo questo dettaglio), che scoprirete pian piano nella storia. Su una cosa però sono stata intransigente e cioè: Storybrooke. AU a parte, per me la storia di Emma e Regina è e sempre sarà legata a Storybrooke, perciò è a Storybrooke che si svolgerà questo Calendario dell’Avvento. 
> 
> Infine, se ci sono incongruenze con il canon mi dispiace, ma ero sincera quando dicevo che sono confusa su alcune cose che riguardano lo show (e sicuramente la mia memoria ha dimenticato dettagli, situazioni e questioni riguardo a OUAT, soprattutto se non sono direttamente riferiti a Emma e Regina). Mi scuso, ma sicuramente sarà privilegiata la coerenza interna di questa FF rispetto alla coerenza al canon. 
> 
> Se preferite, potete leggere questa storia anche su EFP e Wattpad (che ancora non so usare, quindi è tutto molto sperimentale, ma ho deciso di provare a vedere come funziona ^^”). 
> 
> E dopo questa lunga introduzione (e ho comunque il coraggio di aggiungere NdA alla fine, mi pento e mi dolgo), vi auguro buona lettura,  
> T.

**I**

_Well, there's nothing like being home for Christmas_

_It’s a wonderful time of year_

Regina sciolse i lacci del grembiule da cucina dietro la propria schiena, ignorando il fastidio alla spalla che le ricordò come il tempo a Storybrooke avesse ripreso a scorrere ormai da parecchi anni e che non sembrava voler essere clemente nei suoi confronti. Forse voleva vendicarsi, il tempo, per quei ventotto anni in cui lo aveva tenuto prigioniero, condannandolo a ripetere sempre lo stesso giorno per tutti gli abitanti della Foresta Incantata costretti a vivere a Storybrooke, Maine.

L’idea di invecchiare non piaceva molto, a Regina. Non era tanto la sua bellezza che temeva di perdere, quanto la sua autorità. Non era più la Regina Cattiva, d’accordo, e l’abitudine di ricorrere a intimidazioni e altre scortesie era ormai faccenda del passato, ma aveva comunque una città da amministrare in prima persona e, anche se aveva concesso a ciascun Regno la facoltà di autogestirsi e autogovernarsi, nominalmente ogni singolo capo di Stato di ogni Mondo Conosciuto faceva riferimento a lei. Riusciva a cavarsela con una o due riunioni plenarie all’anno – non aveva mai voluto essere regina, il Fato non faceva che prendersi gioco di lei – ma la vecchiaia e la stanchezza che sentiva incombente presto l’avrebbero sopraffatta e Regina non sapeva davvero cosa sarebbe successo a tutti quegli stati. O a lei stessa.

Guardò la montagna di pancake che aveva appena finito di cucinare e i tre posti al bancone della cucina che aveva preparato con attenzione. Era passato davvero troppo tempo dall’ultima volta in cui aveva dovuto preparare la colazione per qualcuno oltre a sé e aveva dimenticato quanto tempo richiedesse. Allo stesso modo, aveva dimenticato anche la calda, confortante sensazione di avere qualcuno di cui prendersi cura, qualcuno a cui rendere più gradito il trauma di abbandonare il proprio letto la mattina, per di più nella prima domenica di dicembre, che prometteva un mese inclemente.

Ma sapeva anche, Regina, che non doveva abituarsi. Con il nuovo anno tutto sarebbe tornato come era sempre stato e quella grande casa sarebbe stata presto di nuovo vuota, solo lei a farne scricchiolare le vecchie assi di legno passando da una stanza all’altra e a riempirla di nostalgici ricordi, invece che di vibrante vita.

Non che non fosse felice per Henry, che viveva il suo Lieto Fine a Seattle, con Ella e Lucy, la sua adorata nipotina che aveva da poco iniziato il college. Venivano spesso a trovarla e si sentivano tutti i giorni per telefono, ma le mancavano comunque. E la loro mancanza si era fatta sentire più acutamente nell’ultimo anno. Regina aveva provato a mentire anche a sé stessa – l’età, gli anni che passano e pesano sulle spalle, la malinconia…

Ma era successo qualcosa, in quell’ultimo anno e Regina sapeva fin troppo bene di cosa si trattasse. Il fatto era che a riguardo il sindaco mentiva a sé stessa da decenni, ormai. Nonostante questo, alla fine si era vista costretta a cedere e ammettere che vivere sola, in quella casa, era stato così difficile nell’ultimo anno perché la signorina Swan aveva lasciato Storybrooke, pochi giorni dopo lo scorso Natale.

«Voglio ricominciato il nuovo anno a Boston» aveva detto Emma.

E Regina aveva annuito, _capisco, sì._

Regina aveva capito davvero, quell’anelito che Emma aveva di ricominciare da zero, di costruire una nuova vita per lei e per Hope dopo il divorzio da Hook, ma Regina avrebbe voluto che ricominciasse da lì, da Storybrooke. Avrebbe voluto che rimanessero, lei e Hope. In fondo, Hook se ne era andato, no? Voleva girare il mondo, voleva tornare a vivere sul mare. Regina non era nemmeno sicura in quale Mondo fosse, ora, il pirata. E non le interessava nemmeno.

Ma Regina non aveva chiesto a Emma di rimanere. Non avrebbe saputo darle una ragione per rimanere. Non avrebbe saputo spiegarle perché avrebbe voluto che rimanesse. Ci sentiamo, le aveva detto Regina, avrai sempre un’amica pronta ad accoglievi, qui a Storybrooke. Un’amica _._ E quella parola aveva irritato Regina tanto quanto, a giudicare dalla sua espressione, aveva infastidito Emma, ma nessuna delle due avrebbe potuto spiegarsi il perché.

O forse, semplicemente, si erano così abituate a non indagare su quei _perché_ che aleggiavano sempre tra loro che era diventato un automatismo. Si erano convinte che le cose non avrebbero mai potuto essere diverse, avevano fatto le loro scelte molto tempo fa e le cose erano andate come erano andate. Era triste, ma era così e così sarebbe sempre stato.

Eppure, quando Emma le aveva detto che a Hope mancava Storybrooke e le mancava terribilmente, durante una delle loro telefonate settimanali, Regina non aveva nemmeno pensato alla sua proposta, prima di farla ad Emma. Perché non tornate per Natale? aveva domandato, magari vi fermate qualche settimana, così Hope può stare un po’ con Henry, Ella e Lucy. E sono sicura che i tuoi genitori potranno sospendere quel loro ridicolo tour per i Mondi Conosciuti durante il Natale, no? Sarebbero felice di rivederti, Emma.

E sarei felice anche io, di rivederti, Emma _._ Ma, questo, Regina non l’aveva detto.

Emma aveva esitato, all’inizio... Ma Regina aveva reso tutto così facile… Non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di alloggiare al Granny’s, quando in casa aveva due camere da letto disponibili, no? Né nel vecchio loft dei genitori di Emma, dove certo Snow e David sarebbero andati a stare una volta tornati a Storybrooke. E il sindaco era sicura che le insistenze di Hope per tornare a Storybrooke per Natale avevano finito per convincere Emma e a partire il prima possibile.

Sono più di tre settimane, Regina, sei sicura che non disturbiamo? aveva chiesto di nuovo Emma la sera precedente, quando era arrivata direttamente da Boston, carica di valigie e con un’effervescente Hope che aveva abbracciato Regina pochi secondi dopo che la donna aveva aperto la porta del numero 108 di Mifflin Street per accoglierle.

Sciocchezze, aveva risposto Regina, questa casa è abbastanza grande per permettermi di evitarti quando non ti sopporterò più. E Emma aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, ma aveva sorriso, ed era entrata in casa, chiudendosi il freddo alle spalle.

Con un sospiro e dopo aver posato il proprio grembiule da cucina, Regina sorrise al pensiero di Emma, mentre riempiva due tazze di caffè caldo, zuccherandone una soltanto per Emma. Aveva sentito dei passi al piano superiore e non era stato difficile riconoscerli come quelli della signorina Swan. Hope era più delicata e certo non trascinava i piedi in quel modo.

Regina stava appoggiando le due tazze sul bancone della cucina, accanto ai pancake, quando sentì un indistinto suono alle proprie spalle, che riconobbe come un ingarbugliato buongiorno di Emma. Scosse la testa e si voltò, sorridendo, ma i suoi occhi si spalancarono per la sorpresa alla vista della signorina Swan.

«Emma» fece Regina, cercando di tenere lo sguardo sul volto di Emma, che sbadigliò e si coprì la bocca, prima di rispondere con un cenno del capo.

Ma Regina continuava a fissarla. «Cosa?» domandò infine Emma, confusa.

«Non hai ancora tolto i vestiti dalla valigia?»

«Forse. Perché?» domandò la signorina Swan, circospetta. «Se stai per dirmi che saranno pieni di pieg-»

«I pantaloni» la interruppe Regina.

«Cosa hanno i miei pantaloni?»

«Mancano» rispose Regina, arrossendo appena. E Emma abbassò gli occhi, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di non avere i pantaloni del pigiama e che non indossava altro se non una canottiera bianca e un tanga rosso, lo stesso colore con cui avvamparono le sue guance.

«Tieni il riscaldamento troppo alto, in questa casa. Fa caldo» fece Emma, quasi volesse accusare Regina per la mancanza dei suoi pantaloni, che ovviamente era da imputare al sindaco e al sindaco soltanto. Il che era in parte vero, probabilmente li aveva sfilati durante la notte senza nemmeno svegliarsi, e quella mattina, alzandosi dal letto, non vi aveva fatto caso. E come si poteva biasimare la povera, affamata, signorina Swan, per essere scesa senza pantaloni, quando Regina che si era messa a fare i pancake? Nulla, nulla avrebbe buttata Emma giù da quel letto prima di mezzogiorno, se non fosse stato per il profumo dei pancake di Regina.

Prima che il sindaco potesse ribattere, la signorina Swan si era già affrettata fuori dalla cucina per ritornare in camera e recuperare il proprio pigiama.

Regina respirò a fondo, cercando di calmarsi. E cosa l’aveva agitata tanto, poi, non lo capiva proprio. Si passò una mano tra i capelli corti e si impose di non pensarci, a come le era mancato il fiato, alla vista di Emma in mutande nella sua cucina. 

_And there's just one thing that's noticed missing_

_Baby, I'd feel that somethings missing_

_If you're not here_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA  
> Buongiorno e Buona Domenica e Buon Primo Dicembre, è quasi Natale! **  
> Dunque, in corsivo a inizio e fine capitolo abbiamo dei versi di It’s Christmas time again di Jessica Simpson.  
> Emma che si presenta solo con una canottiera bianca e un paio di mutande rosse davanti a Regina è – incredibile, ma vero – canon (The thing you love most, 01x02 > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1LXJmS9J4A&list=PLqfF6hjg-J8qv6QyZK5kPUfAmGvDB7dOj&index=5 a 1:28 per la precisione. Ah, bei tempi. Pieni di spensieratezza e speranza, una vita fa).  
> Ad ogni modo, grazie per aver letto fino a qui, a domani,  
> T. 
> 
> P.S. Non ho dimenticato l’altra FF, vedrò di riprenderla il prima possibile, se l’università non fa di me una martire in nome della cultura prima della fine dell’anno.


	2. II

**II.**

_Here we are as in the olden days_

_Happy golden days of yore_

«Non mi sembra una bella idea».

«No, non è una bella idea. È una fantastica idea. Meravigliosa. Straordinaria. Magn-»

«Secondo me bruci la cucina di zia Regina, mamma» affermò Hope con convinzione, seduta su un alto sgabello, mentre osservava sua madre aprire ante e sportelli della preziosa cucina di Regina.

«Non accadrà» affermò Emma con decisione, voltandosi verso Hope e puntandole contro un mestolo di legno, come se la minacciasse.

Hope fece una smorfia. «Perché non lasci cucinare zia Regina?» chiese la bambina, con un tono lamentoso. «Io voglio che cucina zia Regina».

«Perché farà tardi in ufficio» rispose Emma. «E noi siamo sue ospiti e, per ricambiare la sua gentilezza, faremo qualcosa di gentile per lei a nostra volta».

«Qualcosa di gentile, mamma? E far saltare in aria metà casa ti sembra gentile?»

«Ah-ah» fece Emma, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Mia figlia è uno spasso. Hai passato troppo tempo con zia Regina da bambina. Hai il suo stesso, pessimo senso dell’umorismo».

«Non è vero» protestò Hope, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Io faccio ridere! Tu non sai cucinare!»

«Eppure ti ho nutrita adeguatamente per tutti questi anni, no?» domandò Emma, aprendo il frigorifero per prendere gli ingredienti che le servivano. 

«Zia Regina cucinava un sacco di cose per noi quando abitavamo a Storybrooke».

«Oh, andiamo» fece Emma, indossando il grembiule da cucina di Regina. «Sarà capitato un paio di volte».

«Alla settimana».

E certo Emma sarebbe riuscita a trovare una risposta più tagliente del grugnito che fece, se solo non fosse stata distratta dl profumo di Regina che proveniva dal grembiule e che la distrasse per qualche secondo. Aveva sempre avuto un buon profumo, Regina.

Per attirare l’attenzione di sua mamma, Hope rispose con un identico grugnito.

Emma le fece una linguaccia, accompagnata dalla smorfia più ridicola che i suoi muscoli facciale le consentirono, e Hope rise, prima di ricambiare allo stesso modo.

La gara a chi faceva la linguaccia più sciocca che scoppiò tra loro rischiò di mandare all’aria i piani di Emma di preparare la cena per Regina, ma, alla fine, con l’aiuto di Hope, riuscirono a preparare un pasticcio di patate che prima di essere infornato aveva un aspetto per lo meno accettabile.

***

Quando Regina tornò a casa, era sicura che fosse cambiato. Non si trattava solo del fatto che non stava tornando a una casa vuota, ma stava tornando da qualcuno, da Emma e Hope, no, Regina era sicura che Emma avesse fatto qualcosa. Non avrebbe saputo spiegare come poteva esserne tanto certa, forse era solo un affinato intuito o, magari, la sua sensibilità alla magia, ma certo qualcosa era fuori luogo. Solo, non riusciva a capire _cosa._

«Sono a casa!» urlò la donna, soffermandosi all’ingresso per togliersi il cappotto e la sciarpa. Fece appena in tempo a sfilarsi le scarpe con un sorriso di sollievo – e forse avrebbe dovuto considerare l’idea di tacchi con qualche centimetro in meno, ora che l’età avanzava – quando un tornado di capelli neri e occhi verdi la travolse, abbracciandola stretta.

«Zia Regina, sei tornata!»

Regina sorrise, stringendo a sé Hope e dandole un bacio tra i capelli. «Ti sono mancata così tanto?»

La bambina si limitò ad annuire.

«La mamma?» domandò poi Regina, in cerca di Emma.

All’improvviso, Hope si sciolse dall’abbraccio e fece un passo indietro, prima di sollevare il viso dall’espressione serie per guardare Regina. «Voglio solo che tu sappia che io non c’entro niente».

Regina gemette. «Cosa ha combinato tua madre, ancora?».

***

«Ma chiaramente non è colpa mia» affermò Emma, per l’ennesima volta.

Regina si passò una mano tra i capelli. «Non è colp- Emma, avresti potuto staccare la presa, se il forno non si spegneva!»

Erano in cucina, dove Emma tentava di rimediare al proprio danno quando Hope vi aveva condotto Regina. 

«Non sapevo cosa fare, non sapevo cosa stesse accadendo!»

«E così ha usato la magia?!»

«Il forno non si spegneva più! E se la casa avesse preso fuoco?!»

«Non dirò che cosa sta per prendere fuoco perché Hope è a portata da orecchio, ma vedi di intuirlo da sola, signorina Swan!»

«Oh, lo hai ammesso tu stessa che quella manopola non funzionava più a dovere, Regina! Poteva capitare anche a te!»

«Certo che sarebbe potuto capitare anche a me che il forno non si spegnesse! Ma sai cosa non mi sarebbe mai potuto capitare? Di rompere il forno perché non sono in grado di controllare la magia! Quante volte te l’ho detto, Emma?»

«Dio, ci risiamo. _Blah, blah, blah,_ impara a controllare i tuoi poteri e _blah, blah, blah_ » fece Emma.

«Non fare _blah, blah, blah_ a me» rispose Regina, puntandole un dito contro.

« _Blah, blah._ Volevo solo fare qualcosa di gentile per te!»

«Qualcosa di gentile, Emma? E far saltare in aria metà casa ti sembra gentile?!»

Hope sghignazzò. «La penso anche io come te, zia Regina».

Emma lanciò uno sguardo risentito alla figlia, mentre Regina sorrise dolcemente e Hope, stringendosela al fianco.

«Domani ti compro un forno nuovo, d’accordo?! E poi era anche ora di cambiarlo, lo sai benissimo. Quanti anni ha? Cinquanta?»

Regina si limitò a scuotere la testa e a lanciarle uno sguardo di rimprovero. «Spero almeno che quel pasticcio di patate ne sia valso la pena» disse, prima di dirigersi in sala da pranzo, dove Hope e Emma avevano apparecchiato per tre.

« _Blah, blah, blah_ » disse Emma tra i denti, seguendola con la preziosa teglia del suo pasticcio tra le mani.

***

Sorprendentemente, il pasticcio di patate della signorina Swan si era rivelato non solo commestibile, ma persino… buono. Al punto che, nonostante la faccenda del forno, Regina non aveva potuto fare altro se non complimentarsi con Emma, che era arrossita appena e aveva farfugliato un ringraziamento.

Avevano trascorso una cena piacevole, condita principalmente dalle chiacchiere e dall’entusiasmo di Hope, che non vedeva l’ora di raccontare tutte le avventure che aveva avuto in quell’anno, lontano di Storybrooke.

Emma e Regina, sedute l’una di fronte all’altra, si scambiavano di tanto in tanto un’occhiata complice alle parole di Hope, non avendo perso l’abitudine di capirsi senza bisogno di parole. Era una complicità, la loro, che Emma attribuiva all’aver vissuto tante disavventure insieme, fianco a fianco, ma che forse nascondeva anche…

Emma scosse la testa. _No._

Lo aveva detto anche Regina che loro erano amiche, no?

E anche lei era della stessa opinione, giusto?

 _Amiche_ , ecco quanto.

E allora perché il cuore di Emma si strinse con tanta violenza, quando Regina allungò il braccio per accarezzare la guancia di Hope? Perché subito si era risvegliato quel desiderio latente nella sua anima, quel desiderio che credeva di aver soddisfatto molti anni fa quando aveva incontrato Henry e i suoi genitori? Che credeva di aver definitivamente scongiurato sposandosi e partorendo Hope? Cosa ci faceva, quel desiderio bruciante di avere una famiglia, una casa, di nuovo lì, nel suo petto? E perché più Regina le era vicina, più quel desiderio ardeva?

Emma sospirò profondamente, attirando lo sguardo interrogativo di Regina, mentre Hope continuava a chiacchierare dei suoi risultati eccellenti a judo. Emma scosse la testa in risposta a Regina e bevve un sorso di vino per nascondere la propria, improvvisa malinconia. 

***

Quella mattina, Regina sospirò passando davanti alla carcassa di un forno che l’aveva servita fedelmente per tanti anni e che la signorina Swan era stata in grado di distruggere la prima volta che vi aveva avuto a che fare.

Aprì il frigorifero per prendere gli ingredienti che le servivano e prepararsi un’insalata, come faceva spesso quando le giornate in ufficio si preannunciavano infinite e sapeva che le speranze di una vera e propria pausa pranzo erano pressoché inesistenti. Verso fine anno, poi, la necessità di chiudere progetti e documenti e budget rendeva il municipio particolarmente frenetico.

E Emma dovette ricordarsene, perché sul ripiano del frigorifero, all’altezza degli occhi di Regina, c’era un contenitore di plastica con un post-it giallo attaccato sul fianco. Erano mesi che Regina non vedeva un rapporto scritto con quella grafia, ma, nonostante questo, la riconobbe all’istante come quella di Emma: “ _Le insalate sono tristi, Regina. Buon pranzo._

 _P.S. Ti prometto che presto avrai il tuo forno_ ”.

Accanto, Emma aveva scarabocchiato una faccina irritata.

Regina sorrise e scosse la testa, affrettandosi a riporre il contenitore, con gli avanzi del pasticcio di patate della sera prima, nella propria borsa da ufficio.

Prima, però, il sindaco staccò il post-it facendo attenzione a non romperlo, così da poterlo conservare nella propria agenda, dove era sicura che non si sarebbe perso, né rovinato.

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon lunedì <3  
> La canzone di oggi è Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Frank Sinatra (ma è stata interpretata da moltissimi altri artisti se non vi piace questa versione).  
> Grazie per aver letto, a domani,  
> T. <3


	3. III

**III**

_Santa called to make sure I'm prepared_

_He said, "Pack your bags and tell them you'll be there"_

«Regina!»

Il sindaco, seduta sul divano del suo studio con le gambe incrociate e gli occhiali sulla punta del naso, sobbalzò violentemente e venne strappata al romanzo in cui si era immersa quella sera. Prima che Regina potesse alzarsi e chiedere alla signorina Swan per quale dannatissimo motivo urlasse tanto e per di più a quell’ora, Emma entrò nella stanza, reggendo il proprio telefono con il braccio teso, all’altezza del suo viso.

«Emma, che diavol-»

«Ho trovato la nonna antipatica, Luce» disse Emma, voltando lo schermo del telefono in direzione di Regina, che subito sorrise alla vista della loro nipotina.

 _Nipotina_. Lucy aveva vent’anni ed era più alta di lei, ormai.

«Ciao, nonna! Ho detto a nonna Emma di non disturbarti e che ti avrei chiamata domani, ma-»

«Perché rinunciare a-» ma Emma non riuscì a terminare la frase, rimanendo a bocca aperta non appena ebbe spostato lo sguardo su Regina. «Porti gli occhiali» disse, come se fosse un’accusa.

Il sindaco alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Signorina Swan, non è la prima volta che mi vedi con gli occhiali, lo sai benissimo che per legger-»

«Dovrebbe essere illegale farti portare gli occhiali».

«Che cosa?!» esclamò Regina, incredula. Di cosa accidenti stava parlando, Emma? Sul serio, più passavano i giorni, più Regina si chiedeva se la signorina Swan soffrisse di un caso di precoce demenza senile. O forse era stato uno dei numerosi colpi in testa che doveva aver ricevuto combattendo contro questo o quel pericolo, anche se probabilmente Emma si era fatta più male inciampando da sola nei propri piedi, passeggiando lungo la strada principale di Storybrooke, che non fronteggiando mostri e altre amenità magiche.

Lucy, sullo schermo, sospirò. Certo, anche lei era dell’idea che gli occhiali donassero particolarmente a nonna Regina, ma nonna Emma non aveva assolutamente alcuna vergogna nel suo tentativo, misero e con pessimi risultati, di _flirtare_ di fronte alla sua unica nipote.

Per tutta risposta al sindaco, Emma si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle, prima di lasciarsi cadere con ben poca grazia accanto a Regina, che la guardò irritata.

«Puoi, per favore, evitare di distruggermi lo studio?»

«Puoi, per favore, toglierti quei dannati occhiali?» domandò Emma. E non era propriamente irritazione, la sua, quanto… _frustrazione,_ sì. Ma che tipo di frustrazione, Emma non lo avrebbe ammesso nemmeno con sé stessa.

Regina le rispose con lo stesso tono e Emma provò a concentrarsi, provò a capire e comprendere le parole del sindaco, ma… Dannazione, quegli occhiali erano una distrazione eccessiva per la povera Signorina Swan. E poi Regina non sapeva usare la magia? Non poteva sistemarsi la cornea o la pupilla o qualsiasi tessuto dovesse essere sistemato per ripristinare una vista perfetta? Quegli occhiali erano uno strumento di tortura per Emma, ecco quanto. Non a caso, infatti, ricordava ancora, con vividi dettagli, la prima volta che aveva visto Regina portare gli occhiali. Era successo in un’anonima giornata come le tante che Emma aveva vissuto prima del divorzio, trascorsa alla ricerca della scusa perfetta da rifilare al sindaco per non doversi presentare alla riunione municipale di quella sera. Una delle loro numerose routine, insomma. Naturalmente, Regina aveva visto ben oltre le scuse elaborate con tanta cura da Emma e così lo sceriffo era stata costretta a presentarsi alla riunione, trascinando i piedi e sfacciatamente in ritardo, per ricordare a tutti quanti che lei, _lì,_ non ci voleva proprio venire, nossignori, no, nulla, nulla avrebbe fatto cambiare idea sull’inutilità di quella riunione che altro non era che una grandissima e noiosissima perdita di tempo. E sarebbe rimasta convinta di tutto questo, Emma, se solo Regina non avesse sollevato lo sguardo dai propri documenti e, attraverso gli occhiali, non lo avesse puntato sullo sceriffo, negli occhi la silenziosa promessa che con lei avrebbe fatto i conti più tardi. E in tutta onestà, a parere di Emma, Regina avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi cosa con lei, finché avesse indossato quegli occhiali. E quel pensiero era stato inappropriato – fantasticherie su Regina Mills? Regina Mills?! La donna più potente in tutti i Mondi Conosciuti? Il sindaco di Storybrooke? L’altra madre di tuo figlio? La matrigna di tua madre?! Dannazione! – che Emma aveva scosso violentemente la testa come per allontanare tutto quanto dalla propria mente e aveva accarezzato con il pollice la propria fede nuziale. Il gesto non era sfuggito a Regina, che subito aveva distolto lo sguardo e aveva invitato la signorina Swan a prendere posto e non far loro perdere ulteriore tempo, con un gelo nella voce che raramente Regina aveva rivolto a Emma e che suggerì alla ragazza di fare esattamente quello che le veniva chiesto senza tentare ulteriormente la sorte.

«Emma, mi stai ascoltando?» sbottò Regina, richiamando infine l’attenzione della signorina Swan.

«Ma una di voi due ha intenzione di prestare attenzione alla propria nipote o cosa?!» intervenne in quel momento Lucy, alzando il tono di voce per strappare le sue nonne a quel loro teatrino di imbarazzante flirt nascosto sotto una finta irritazione reciproca.

«Oh, scusaci, tesoro, lo sai come è tua nonna» disse Regina, sorridendo amorevolmente a Lucy.

Dietro il sindaco, Emma fece una linguaccia e Lucy sospirò. Sentiva una terribile, struggente nostalgia di casa, di Seattle, da quando era partita per il college, ma ancora più profonda era la mancanza di Storybrooke. Non vi aveva mai vissuto, perché la sua vita era stata divisa tra la Foresta Incantata, Seattle e, recentemente, Yale, ma c’era qualcosa in lei che la sospingeva verso Storybrooke, verso quel luogo sospeso tra uno e infiniti mondi, tra il tempo e la magia. Era un richiamo profondo, sotterraneo, quasi un sussurro nella sua anima. Storybrooke era Casa, per Lucy, anche se non ci aveva mai vissuto. Ma era Casa, così come lo era per suo papà e per le nonne… Era Casa perché era lì, sul vialetto del numero 108 di Mifflin Street, Storybrooke, Maine, che era iniziata davvero la loro storia, quando Emma e Regina si erano incontrate per la prima volta e tutto quello che era accaduto prima non era stato che una premessa necessaria perché le loro strade si incrociassero. Era Casa, qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduto.

E Lucy non vedeva l’ora di tornare a Casa, quel Natale.

«Nonna Regina, mi stavo chiedendo… Ma se Emma e Hope hanno occupato la stanza degli ospiti e quella del papà, io dove dormirò questo Natale?»

Regina si strinse nelle spalle. «Oh, tu e Hope potete condividere la stanza di Henry. Cosa ne pensi, tesoro? Sarà solo per pochi giorni»

«Oh, sì, certo!» esclamò Lucy, sorridendo. Era molto affezionata a Hope. «E la mamma e il papà?» domandò poi, confusa.

«Sono sicura che a Emma non dispiacerà dormire sul divano?»

«No, infatt- Aspetta, cosa?» esclamò Emma, guardando Regina incredula. «No! Quel divano finirà con l’uccidermi! Dormici tu, sul divano!»

«Assolutamente no, signorina Swan, preferisco il mio letto».

«Anche io lo preferi-»

E nonostante la scarsa qualità del segnale dovuta alla connessione non proprio all’avanguardia di Storybrooke, Lucy poté vedere chiaramente i pixel del proprio schermo colorarsi di rosso all’altezza del viso delle sue nonne.

La ragazza sospirò.

Già, non vedeva l’ora di tornare a Casa, quel Natale.

_Santa called to make sure I'm prepared_

_He said, "Winter love is spreading everywhere"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Ehi <3   
> La canzone di oggi è I’ll be home di Meghan Trainor.   
> Grazie per aver letto, a domani!   
> T.


	4. IV

_It's the hap-happiest season of all_

_With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings_

Non era cambiato molto, da quando aveva lasciato Storybrooke. All’inizio, Hope non era stata molto felice di lasciare la città in cui era nata e cresciuta fino a quel momento e dove aveva gli affetti più cari, ma la mamma aveva parlato di avventure e di un mondo nuovo, Senza Magia, tutto da scoprire, che le attendeva a Boston. Un mondo carico di promesse e prospettive, così alla fine Hope aveva accettato di buon grado di lasciare Storybrooke per la grande città.

Per qualche tempo, era stato divertente. La mamma l’aveva portata a visitare tutti i luoghi in cui era stata da giovane, persino il palazzo in cui abitava quando Henry era andato a cercarla alla tenera età di dieci anni, sfuggendo alla sorveglianza di zia Regina. Nulla di Boston era familiare per Hope e questo l’aveva aiutata a non pensare al suo papà.

Un po’ gli mancava, ecco. Non lo diceva mai alla mamma, ma un po’ il papà gli mancava. Hope aveva capito che non l’aveva abbandonata e che aveva solo bisogno di vedere il mondo, sì, questo l’aveva capito. E poi il papà sapeva che Hope aveva una grande, sterminata famiglia a prendersi cura di lei e le aveva promesso di tornare, perciò, non era davvero arrabbiata con lui. Un po’ risentita, magari, ma arrabbiata no.

La mamma, invece, anche se provava a nasconderlo, era arrabbiata con il papà. Hope lo sapeva. Non era perché il papà l’aveva lasciata, no. Hope era piccola, ma sveglia. Lo sapeva che la mamma e il papà erano rimasti insieme tanti anni solo per lei. Non erano infelici, solo… Non erano innamorati. E Hope credeva che non lo fossero mai stati, non davvero. Non come i nonni, almeno. Hope lo sapeva perché una volta l’aveva chiesto, alla mamma, se fosse mai stata innamorata e lei era impallidita e non aveva risposto subito, no. Poi era arrossita, all’improvviso, e aveva iniziato a balbettare come faceva a volte quando zia Regina le rivolgeva la parola.

Perciò, un po’ Hope era stata felice, quando il papà se ne era andato. E anche di Boston. Come una lunga vacanza. Sì, come una lunga vacanza dopo la quale il ritorno a casa per Natale non avrebbe potuto essere più dolce. Hope ci voleva rimanere, a Storybrooke. Hope amava Storybrooke. Le era mancato tutto, di quella singolare cittadina sorta dal nulla dal tramonto all’alba, grazie alla magia di zia Regina. E proprio zia Regina era ciò che le mancava di più di tutto e tutti, persino di più della cioccolata calda con doppia panna e tantissima cannella che solo Granny e nessun altro, in nessun Mondo Conosciuto, avrebbe mai saputo preparare tanto buona.

Hope sapeva anche che zia Regina non si era sempre comportata bene, nella vita. I nonni le avevano raccontato molto del loro passato nella Foresta Incantata e, talvolta, persino zia Regina le aveva rivelato qualcosa della sua infanzia, anche se non le piaceva molto parlare di quel periodo. Hope era sicura che non le avessero raccontato tutti i dettagli, perché c’erano infinite incongruenze nella loro storia, ma non le importava davvero molto, perché quello che preferiva in assoluto erano i racconti delle avventure della mamma e di zia Regina, quelle avventure che avevano vissuto insieme dopo la fine della prima Maledizione. L’unico problema era che Hope doveva sempre chiedere a Henry di raccontarle come finivano, perché la mamma e zia Regina iniziavano sempre a bisticciare prima della fine, di solito perché ricordavano in modo diverso qualche inutile dettaglio della storia, come il colore della maglia di zia Regina o la lunghezza di una strada che avevano percorso.

Bisticciavano sempre, la mamma e zia Regina. Ma non litigavano mai, la mamma e zia Regina, perché sulle cose importanti, erano sempre d’accordo. E, se la mamma aveva un problema, era sempre a zia Regina che chiedeva consiglio e mai una volta, da quanto Hope potesse ricordare, zia Regina le aveva negato il proprio aiuto.

La prima volta che a Hope era venuta la febbre, era zia Regina che Emma aveva chiamato. E zia Regina era corsa subito a casa e le aveva portato un brodo caldo caldo e buono buono – non come quello della mamma – che subito aveva fatto sentire meglio Hope e le aveva fatto venire una sonnolenza tale e così improvvisa che ancora al giorno d’oggi Hope non sapeva se avesse solo sognato la mamma che abbraccia forte zia Regina ringraziandola o se fosse accaduto davvero, mentre le sue palpebre pesanti si abbassavano per il sonno.

E, poi, la mamma la portava sempre a casa di Regina ogni volta che aveva un’emergenza al lavoro e anche il papà era impegnato e allora non c’era nessun altro a cui affidarla. O, meglio, nessuno di cui la mamma si fidasse più di zia Regina. Ci scherzava sempre, la mamma, sul fatto che zia Regina avesse cresciuto tanto bene il suo primo figlio, che sarebbe stato ridicolo da parte sua non approfittarne anche per Hope.

Ma la cosa preferita di Hope, era che quando c’era zia Regina, la mamma sorrideva tanto che lei stessa non poteva fare a meno di sorridere. Non lo sapeva perché la mamma sorridesse tanto, zia Regina non era una persona buffa, al contrario. Ma bastava che zia Regina scuotesse la testa o alzasse gli occhi al cielo, di solito perché la mamma aveva detto qualcosa di sciocco, che subito la mamma sorrideva, con gli occhi luminosi. Allora zia Regina si girava, provava a nascondere il viso, ma Hope lo scopriva sempre, l’identico sorriso sul viso di zia Regina.

Lo stavano facendo anche in quel momento, in cucina, ignare del fatto che la piccola Hope le stesse osservando, in piedi sulla soglia della porta. Era mattina presto, fuori il cielo era ancora buio, ma zia Regina doveva andare al lavoro e così si era svegliata presto.

«Dovresti lasciare a me il compito di prepararti la colazione» stava dicendo Emma, a mezza voce, quasi temesse di disturbare il silenzio fuori dalla casa, l’armonia in quella cucina. Le due donne erano in piedi davanti ai fornelli. Regina, con il proprio grembiule da cucina sopra i vestiti da ufficio, reggeva una ciotola e una frustra da cucina in mano, e Emma, ancora in pigiama, era intenta a friggere della pancetta.

«Sono perfettamente in grado di prepararmi la colazione da sola, signorina Swan. L’ho fatto per tanti anni senza problemi» rispose Regina, con lo stesso tono di Emma, che alzò gli occhi al cielo. «E poi» continuò il sindaco «non mi sembra saggio lasciarti senza supervisione nella mia cucina».

Regina lanciò un’occhiata verso il luogo dove, fino a ieri, si era trovato il suo amato forno, che ora era stato sistemato in garage in attesa di essere riparato o, molto più probabilmente, gettato. Se conosceva bene la signorina Swan, e la conosceva bene, quel forno era stato distrutto al punto da essere irreparabile.

« _Gnè, gnè_ » fece Emma in risposta, dando un piccolo colpo con i propri fianchi a quelli di Regina, che alzò gli occhi dall’impasto per pancake che stava preparando per posarli su Emma. Erano gli occhi che tradivano Regina, ogni volta. Le sue labbra potevano anche essere strette in una linea di sottile rimprovero, ma i suoi occhi raccontavano tutta un’altra storia, al cuore di Emma.

«Molto maturo» commentò Regina.

« _Molto maturo_ » le fece il verso Emma e Regina spalancò la bocca, indignata.

«Signorina Swan!» esclamò, prendendo con un dito un po’ dell’impasto per pancake per spalmarlo sulla guancia di Emma.

«E questo sarebbe maturo, sindaco Mills?! Chissà cosa direbbero i suoi elettori, se lo sapessero!» disse Emma, cercando di prendere un po’ dell’impasto a propria volta per ricambiare il favore di Regina. Ma la donna fu più veloce e alzò la ciotola sopra la propria testa, prima che Emma potesse raggiungerla, perciò la signorina Swan fece un passo verso Regina, probabilmente nel tentativo di raggiungere l’impasto. Tuttavia, qualsiasi intenzione Emma avesse, scomparve non appena si rese conto di quanto vicina si trovasse a Regina. Gli occhi di Emma caddero sulle labbra del sindaco. Erano _così_ vicine. Talmente vicine che a Emma sarebbe bastato un secondo per-

«Tra quanto sono pronti i pancake?» domandò in quel momento Hope, la testa appoggiata allo stipite della porta, gli occhi pieni di sonno e una copertina ben stretta intorno alle spalle.

Emma e Regina si allontanarono all’improvviso l’una dall’altra, con identici sguardi imbarazzati, quasi colpevoli, come se qualcuno le avesse appena scoperte a fare qualcosa che non avrebbero assolutamente dovuto fare.

Regina fu la prima a schiarirsi la voce e a rispondere. «Buongiorno, tesoro. Sono pronti presto, i pancake. Appena la mamma si rende conto di aver bruciato tutta la sua pancetta e lascia i fornelli a chi sa usarli».

«Cosa? Non ho bru-»

Ma Emma abbassò lo sguardo sulla propria pancetta e, con un grugnito di frustrazione, spense il fuoco. D’accordo, quella mattina aveva bruciato la pancetta. Ma questo non voleva dire che non sapesse usare i fornelli, dannazione!

E poi lo sapevano benissimo entrambe di chi era la colpa, per quella pancetta bruciata. E Emma si assicurò di sottolinearlo platealmente, prendendo uno straccio da cucina per pulirsi il viso, ancora sporco di impasto per pancake, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Regina, terribilmente divertiti nonostante tutto.

E un identico sorriso su ciascuno dei loro volti.

_When loved ones are near_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehi <3   
> La canzone a inizio e fine capitolo di oggi è It’s the most wonderful time of the year, Andy Williams (ma anche in questo caso ci sono varie versioni).   
> Grazie per aver letto, a domani!   
> T. <3


	5. V

**V**

_I know exactly what I want this year_

_Santa, can you hear me?_

«Emma?»

«Cucina» rispose la donna, senza alzare troppo la voce per non disturbare Hope che dormiva al piano superiore.

Senza che potesse accorgersene, un sorriso si formò sul volto di Emma in risposta ai passi di Regina che dallo studio si avvicinavano alla cucina. Nonostante fosse ritornata tardi dal lavoro, il sindaco si era vista costretta a qualche ora di straordinario anche a casa, con gran sconforto di Hope che avrebbe voluto guardare un film tutte insieme e che si era dovuta accontentare della promessa di zia Regina che lo avrebbero guardato la sera seguente.

Emma prese due tazze dall’armadietto. Aveva acceso il bollitore con l’intenzione di prepararsi una tisana prima di andare a dormire, per quello era in cucina. Non che lei fosse solita bere tisane prima di dormire, ma aveva notato che Regina l’apprezzava molto, così aveva pensato di sorprenderla portandole una tazza calda nello studio. Ora avrebbero potuto condividerla insieme in cucina.

«Ehi, finito?» domandò Emma al sindaco, che l’aveva appena raggiunta. Indossava un pigiama di raso nero e, sopra, aveva un cardigan grigio per tenerla al caldo.

Uno dei vantaggi di vivere con Regina che la signorina Swan preferiva, era poter vedere sfaccettature del sindaco che fino a quel momento Emma aveva solo potuto intuire. Si era chiesta spesso, Emma, che genere di pigiami indossasse una donna come Regina Mills, se si struccasse subito tornata dall’ufficio o prima di dormire, se legasse mai i capelli in una piccola coda disordinata o se usasse mollette per tenerli lontani dagli occhi quando era sola, a casa propria, dove nessuno potesse giudicarla. Ora, giorno dopo giorno, Emma aveva le sue risposte, anche se sospettava che Regina avesse ancora delle riserve intorno a lei. In ogni caso, il solo fatto che Regina si mostrasse in pigiama e senza trucco indicava quanto speciale fosse il loro rapporto.

«Sì, ho finito» rispose Regina distrattamente, prima di incrociare le braccia al petto.

« _Oh, no_ » fece Emma. Regina volse uno sguardo interrogativo nella sua direzione.

«Hai incrociato le braccia» disse la signorina Swan.

«Quindi?» domandò Regina, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Ho chiaramente combinato qualcosa. Ma, in tutta onestà, non ho idea di cosa. Non ho rotto niente, oggi. Né ho dimenticato di consegnarti qualche stupido rapporto, perché non faccio più lo sceriffo. Non ho saltato _per sbaglio_ una riunione. Non-»

«Signorina Swan, non c’è bisogno che tu mi faccia l’elenco di tutti i tuoi disastri o di tutte le tue mancanze perché ricordo ogni cosa. In ordine sia alfabetico sia cronologico».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Lo sai che stai esagerando, vero? Sei la Regina dei melodrammi».

Il bollitore si mise a fischiare.

Mentre Emma si affaccendava con l’acqua calda e le tisane, Regina raggiunse gli sgabelli accostati all’isola della cucina e vi prese posto, imitata dopo poco da Emma, che le porse una tazza fumante.

«Allora, che cosa pensi che abbia combinato questa volta?»

«Non è… Voglio dire, non è esattamente una cosa che… che hai combinato» disse Regina, esitando, le mani intrecciate intorno alla tazza per scaldarle. Era un’altra cosa che Emma aveva notato, le mani costantemente fredde di Regina. Le era capitato di sfiorarle, a volte, passandole il pane a tavola o sfiorandole tra un corridoio e l’altro.

«Perché lo sappiamo entrambe che in realtà io non combino mai niente e sei tu che fai di ogni episodio una tragedia» fece Emma.

Regina non rispose. Non a parole. Invece, si limitò a un’eloquente occhiata verso lo spazio lasciato vuoto dal suo amatissimo forno. Emma sbuffò.

«Non è stata colpa mia. Il tuo forno era già rotto. È stata una sfortunata coincidenza».

«L’universo è troppo pigro per le coincidenze» rispose Regina, tagliente. «Ad ogni modo… Ecco… Ho solo notato che… Sì, che hai messo delle caramelle nel mio soggiorno» disse infine il sindaco. Le aveva notate non appena era tornata a casa dall’ufficio, poco prima di cena. Sopra il camino, Regina aveva un paio di vasi di vetro vuoti, solo per bellezza: si intonavano bene con il suo salotto bianco, dalle finestre grandi e luminose. Perciò, la nota di colore data dalla carta colorata delle caramelle aveva attirato immediatamente la sua attenzione quel pomeriggio. E il fatto era stato tanto inaspettato, che Regina vi aveva rimuginato e riflettuto per tutta la sera, impiegando il doppio del tempo necessario a concludere le pratiche che si era portata a casa dall’ufficio.

Non che ci fosse qualcosa di male nel fatto che la signorina Swan avesse riempito i suoi vasi con delle caramelle, a parte il pessimo gusto estetico di Emma. Solo, ora nel suo salotto c’era… il tocco di Emma. E Regina si sentiva così ridicola a dare tanta importanza a quelle che erano solo delle stupide caramelle, ma… Ma rimaneva il fatto che Emma si sentiva tanto a proprio agio, tanto a casa al numero 108 di Mifflin Street, da riempire i vasi del soggiorno con delle caramelle.

Però non significava nulla, no? Erano solo caramelle…

«Caramelle?» domandò Emma, confusa.

«Sì…» rispose Regina. «Nei vasi, la carta è rossa e blu…»

« _Oh_!» fece Emma, capendo infine di cosa stesse parlando Regina. «Non sono caramelle. Sono cioccolatini. Aspetta, è un problema? Quei vasi sono tipo _superpreziosissimi_ o..?»

«No, no. Sono solo vasi. Mi chiedevo… perché?»

«Perché? Perché _cosa_?»

«Perché hai comprato dei cioccolatini per metterli nei vasi del soggiorno?»

Emma si grattò una tempia, riflettendo. Poi si strinse nelle spalle. «Non lo so. Perché erano vuoti. E poi quei cioccolatini sono buonissimi. Quelli rossi sono al cioccolato fondente, perché so che li preferisci. Per me e Hope ho preso quelli blu, al latte».

«Oh» rispose Regina, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulla tazza della tisana, che andava raffreddandosi.

«Non va bene? Vuoi che li tolga?»

Regina stava per dire sì. Stava per dire a Emma di far sparire quei cioccolatini dal suo soggiorno perché erano davvero, davvero terribili per l’estetica. Ma Regina disse di no, che Emma poteva lasciarli, perché Regina li voleva, quei cioccolatini nei suoi vasi. Anche se rovinavano l’estetica del soggiorno.

«Quindi…» continuò Emma. «Non ho combinato niente. Come ti avevo detto. Sei tu che esageri, ogni volta».

«Sei stata fortunata questa volta, signorina Swan» rispose Regina, sorridendo e prendendo un sorso del proprio tè.

«Ah, quindi le coincidenze no, ma la fortuna sì, sindaco Mills?! Due pesi e due misure? Non sono stata fortunata. Avevo ragione».

«Non avevi ragione».

«Sì, avevo ragione».

«No! Non stavamo discutendo! Non puoi avere ragione senza una disc-»

«Avevo ragione e per questo meriti di fare penitenza».

«Assolutamente no».

«Avevo ragione, Regina. Ammettilo!»

«No!»

«Sì» rispose Emma. «E lo sappiamo entrambe. Per tua fortuna, sono una miniera di idee e ho la penitenza giusta. Fallo e tutto ti sarà perdonato».

«Signorina Swan» gemette Regina, esasperata. «Non sto dicendo sì, ma sentia-»

«Aspetta qui!» esclamò Emma, scivolando giù dal proprio sgabello e camminando svelta verso il soggiorno. Regina fece giusto in tempo a bere un altro sorso della propria tisana prima che Emma tornasse, con le mani nascoste dietro la schiena e lo sguardo divertito.

Regina pensò che Emma fosse davvero molto, molto bella nel suo pigiama blu con la fantasia a orsetti di peluche.

«Sei pronta?» domandò Emma al sindaco, facendo un passo verso di lei.

«Per cosa?»

«Sì o no?»

«Emma! Per cosa?» insistette Regina.

Emma sospirò, ma non smise di sorridere. «Sì o no? Dai, Regina! P _erfavoreperfavoreperfavore_ ».

Regina sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli. «Sì» rispose infine.

«Bene, chiudi gli occhi».

«No!»

«Regina!»

«Emma!»

«Ti _preeeeeego_ ».

«Sei insopportabile».

Per tutta risposta, Emma annuì e sorrise con ancora più entusiasmo.

Regina chiuse gli occhi.

«Ok, ora apri la bocca».

E invece di aprire la bocca, Regina aprì gli occhi e guardò storto Emma, che si morse il labbro inferiore e la pregò con lo sguardo di fare come chiedeva.

«Ti ricordo che sono una persona vendicativa, signorina Swan» disse Regina. «Pensa bene a quello che stai per fare. E chiediti se ne vale davvero la pena, prima di farlo».

«Sì, sì, sì, d’accordo, tutto quello che vuoi. Occhi chiusi, bocca aperta. Dai».

Regina sospirò, prima di accontentare Emma. 

Trascorsero alcuni secondi, durante i quali Regina dovette resistere alla tentazione di sbirciare che cosa stesse facendo Emma. Poi, sentì un gusto dolce sulla lingua e le dita della signorina Swan sfiorarle le labbra, così Regina aprì immediatamente gli occhi, solo per incontrare lo sguardo di Emma davanti al proprio viso. Non era più così divertita, la signorina Swan. C’era altro nei suoi occhi, come un desiderio che le bruciava dentro, ma che sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto estinguere.

Regina avrebbe voluto chiedere a Emma a cosa stesse pensando, che cosa le rapisse lo sguardo in quel modo, ma fu costretta a mordere quello che riconobbe come un cioccolatino al latte e che la signorina Swan le aveva messo in bocca, così non domandò nulla e Emma si allontanò, tornando a sorridere divertita.

«Devi ammettere che è buono» disse la signorina Swan, ricevendo in risposta solo uno sguardo contrario da parte di Regina.

«Non è così male» insistette Emma.

Regina sospirò e scosse la testa, prese la propria tazza e si alzò dallo sgabello, intenzionata ad andare a dormire.

Emma la seguì per qualche passo. «Dai, Regina. Non ti è dispiaciuto!»

Finalmente, Regina riuscì ad ingoiare il cioccolatino. «Buonanotte, Emma» disse, il piede già sul primo gradino della scala che conduceva al piano superiore. La signorina Swan era ferma a qualche metro da lei.

«Buonanotte, Regina» rispose Emma, sicura che il cioccolatino, a Regina, fosse piaciuto almeno un po’.

***

L’ultimo pensiero di Regina Mills prima di addormentarsi fu il gusto nuovo, mai provato fino a quel giorno, del cioccolato al latte e il dito di Emma a sfiorarle le labbra.

_Santa, can you hear me?_

_I have been so good this year_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Ehi <3   
> Allora, “l’universo è troppo pigro per le coincidenze” è una semi-citazione da Sherlock BBC (come sempre, grazie Kinnabaris per avermi fatto vedere lo show <3).   
> La canzone invece è My only wish this year.   
> Grazie per aver letto anche oggi <3   
> T.


	6. VI

_Once upon a December,_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

«Mamma!» chiamò Hope dal divano, dove si era sistemata vicino a Regina, con una coperta sulle gambe.

«Un attimo!» rispose Emma dalla cucina.

«Anche un’ora fa ha detto un attimo» si lamentò Hope, incrociando le braccia al petto. Regina sorrise dell’espressione imbronciata della bambina, molto simile a quella che era solito assumere Henry alla stessa età, e poi le accarezzò i capelli con tenerezza. La bambina si strinse immediatamente al sindaco, il cui sussultò dalla contentezza.

«Ehi» fece Emma, arrivando in salotto con un’enorme ciotola di popcorn ancora caldi. «Anche io voglio le coccole» protestò.

«E allora non metterci tanto la prossima volta, mamma».

«Sei tu che mi hai chiesto i popcorn!» le ricordò Emma, sedendosi accanto a Hope.

Ma la bambina non la stava già più ascoltando, perché aveva premuto il tasto _play_ sul telecomando e i titoli di testa di un film che Emma conosceva ormai a memoria avevano iniziato a scorrere sullo schermo della televisione.

«Tutti gli anni lo stesso film, Hope, tutti gli anni» si lamentò Emma, con un sospiro.

« _Shh_!» fecero immediatamente Hope e Regina, in direzione di Emma, che le guardò esasperata. La bambina non ricambiò il suo sguardo, troppo concentrata sulla televisione, ma da sopra la sua testa Regina guardò Emma con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra e la signorina Swan non poté fare a meno di scuotere la testa.

Emma era sicura che nemmeno Regina ne potesse più, di quel cartone animato, ma certo il sindaco non avrebbe mai rischiato di intristire Hope, nemmeno per scherzo.

***

Emma sbadigliò. Non che il film non fosse bello, al contrario. Solo, lo avevano visto così tante volte da saperlo ormai a memoria e Hope non poteva fare a meno di guardarlo almeno due volte alla settimana quando arrivava dicembre, così aveva insistito anche per quella sera.

Era un vecchio film, uscito quando Emma aveva già quindici anni. La prima volta in cui lo aveva visto, però, non aveva idea di quello che le sarebbe ben presto accaduto, né, in tutta onestà, aveva idea di chi lei fosse in realtà. Henry non era ancora nato e Emma Swan era ancora completamente all’oscuro dell’esistenza di una piccola cittadina incantata nel Maine. Tuttavia, quando Hope lo aveva scoperto casualmente una sera di dicembre di qualche anno prima, facendo zapping tra i canali della televisione, Emma non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare le similitudini tra la propria vita e quella della protagonista del cartone animato, _Anastasia_ , una ragazza senza un vero passato e senza famiglia, alla ricerca del proprio posto nel mondo e di una Casa che sapesse di amore e comprensione. Le aveva scaldato il cuore, vedere il lieto fine di Anastasia. Ma le aveva anche fatto mettere in discussione la propria vita, come se il suo, di Lieto Fine, dovesse ancora arrivare. Emma si era detta che era solo uno stupido cartone e che certo lei era facilmente suggestionabile, ma anno dopo anno, complice l’insistenza di Hope e il suo amore per quel cartone animato, la convinzione di Emma era andata a rafforzarsi e un gran malinconia, una strisciante sensazione di aver perso un mondo prima ancora che fosse suo, era andata annidandosi nel suo animo.

Emma sospirò, attirando l’attenzione di Regina, che subito si voltò verso di lei.

«Stai bene?» le domandò il sindaco, muovendo solo le labbra e senza parlare, per non disturbare Hope.

Emma le sorrise, annuì e subito distolse lo sguardo perché Regina non vedesse i suoi occhi lucidi.

Emma non era triste, però.

Emma era spaventata.

Perché era il volto di Regina che il suo cuore evocava, quando pensava al proprio Lieto Fine.

***

  
  
Hope era sempre stata terrorizzata dal personaggio di Rasputin. Emma non era nemmeno sicura del perché, dal momento che nessuno degli altri antagonisti dei cartoni animati avevano tanto effetto su sua figlia. Forse si trattava de fatto che Hope, da bambina curiosa quale era, aveva voluto sapere ogni cosa su Anastasia e sul ruolo di Rasputin nella famiglia reale russa non appena aveva scoperto che quella vicenda era tratta da una storia vera, pur se fortemente romanzata. Emma aveva filtrato quanto più possibile le informazioni storiche che capitavano tra le mani di Hope, nel tentativo di renderle il più adatte possibili a una bambina, ma certo Hope doveva aver trovato il modo di venire a conoscenza di dettagli che non era ancora abbastanza grande da sapere e questo doveva averla segnata, generando in lei un profondo terrore per la figura di Rasputin. Non che questo timore fosse incomprensibile, per Emma. Il Rasputin di quel cartone animato la metteva profondamente a disagio.

Così, quando il film arrivò alla canzone dedicata al monaco stregone, Hope prese da una parte la mano di Emma e dall’altra quella di Regina, per poi portarle all’altezza del viso per coprirsi gli occhi. Emma sussultò, fin troppo consapevole della vicinanza della mano di Regina.

«Ditemi quando va via!» disse Hope, quasi urlando.

Il sindaco si schiarì la voce, prima di parlare, ma anche così Emma poté cogliervi un tremolio lieve. «Certo, tesoro» rispose, abbassandosi poi a dare un bacio tra i capelli di Hope, sotto lo sguardo intenerito di Emma.

Esitante, la signorina Swan mosse il pollice della propria mano, quella che Hope stringeva forte per coprirsi gli occhi, e accarezzò il dorso di quella di Regina, che avvampò, ma lanciò un sorriso a Emma prima di riportare gli occhi sul cartone animato.

***

« _Shh_ , piano. Non svegliare la mamma» sussurrò Regina, alzandosi dal divano. Il film era finito e sullo schermo scorrevano i titoli di coda. La signorina Swan si era addormentata profondamente. Aveva un braccio intorno a Hope e la sua mano non aveva fatto che sfiorare il fianco di Regina per tutta l’ultima parte del cartone animato, rendendo difficile per il sindaco concentrarsi sulle scene che scorrevano sullo schermo. Così, nel tentativo disperato di scacciare dalla propria mente pensieri e sensazioni che era sicura di non avere alcun diritto di provare, Regina si era alzata repentinamente dal divano non appena il film era finito e ora stava aiutando Hope a fare lo stesso senza disturbare la signorina Swan.

«Oh, la mamma non la sveglia nemmeno un tornado, quando si addormenta così» rispose Hope, facendo comunque attenzione a liberarsi con delicatezza dall’abbraccio di Emma. Una volta in piedi, si rifugiò subito in quello di Regina, stringendole forte le braccia intorno alla vita. «Grazie per essere stata con noi anche se dovevi lavorare, zia Regina».

«Oh, tesoro» rispose il sindaco, tornando a sedersi sul divano così che i suoi occhi fossero all’altezza degli occhi della bambina. «A volte il lavoro può aspettare, sai? Perché ci sono cose più importanti da fare, come stare con te».

«Sì? E con la mamma?» domandò Hope, sorridendo.

Regina lanciò una breve occhiata a Emma, che aveva la bocca spalancata e i capelli in disordine a coprirle metà del volto. Sì, era davvero addormentata.

«E con la mamma» ammise infine Regina. «Però non dirle che te l’ho detto, che poi lo sai che diventa insopportabile» aggiunse il sindaco, fingendo un’espressione infastidita.

Hope sghignazzò. «Promesso. È il nostro segreto!» esclamò, prima di gettare di nuovo le braccia attorno al collo di Regina e stringerla. Il sindaco le accarezzò la schiena per qualche secondo, prima di allontanarla dolcemente da sé.

«Ora vai a prepararti per la notte, va bene? Lavati bene i denti, d’accordo?» disse Regina, dandole un buffetto sul naso.

Hope annuì vigorosamente, prima di darle un bacio sulla guancia. «Buonanotte, zia Regina».

«Buonanotte, tesoro» rispose il sindaco, quando ormai la bambina stava salendo le scale quasi correndo. Regina attese che Hope fosse al piano superiore, prima di tornare a voltarsi verso Emma. Glielo avrebbe rinfacciato, alla signorina Swan, che non sembrava avere problemi ad addormentarsi su quel divano che credeva tanto scomodo.

Scuotendo la testa, il sindaco provò a svegliarla, chiamandola a mezza voce e con dolcezza, scrollandola appena per la spalla, stringendole una mano.

Ci vollero parecchi minuti prima che Regina riuscisse a ottenere anche solo una reazione da parte di Emma, nella forma di un lamento contrariato e del suo nome pronunciato tra le nebbie del sonno, come se Emma lottasse disperatamente per uscire dal torpore, ma senza riuscirci.

«Ancora cinque minuti» riuscì a formulare infine Emma.

«Potrai dormire più di cinque minuti se vai a letto, Emma» le fece notare Regina, sempre con dolcezza.

Emma farfugliò di nuovo qualcosa, prima di attirare Regina verso di sé e appoggiare la propria testa sulla sua spalla. Il sindaco divenne all’improvviso immobile, come se fosse stata paralizzata da un incantesimo, la schiena rigida contro il divano, la testa di Emma sulla spalla e una delle sue mani tra le sue.

«Qui. Cinque minuti» disse di nuovo Emma, sistemandosi meglio contro Regina.

Il sindaco sospirò, chiedendosi quale fosse la cosa migliore da fare prima di decidere che avrebbe lasciato che Emma si addormentasse di nuovo profondamente per poi sgattaiolare via. Tuttavia, complici la vicinanza di Emma e il suo profumo, i muscoli di Regina si rilassarono e lei pensò di chiudere gli occhi un istante soltanto, solo pochi secondi.

***

Quando Regina si svegliò, all’improvviso, fu per il forte dolore al collo che sentiva. Per qualche secondo, rimase confusa nel vedere il lampadario del proprio soggiorno sopra la testa, illuminato dai deboli raggi della luna, e la sua confusione aumentò quando si accorse di essere scivolata di lato e che la signorina Swan, ancora profondamente addormentata, dormiva ora con la testa appoggiata sopra il suo fianco, le loro mani ancora strette.

Con attenzione, a malincuore, Regina si districò dalla stretta di Emma e, con delicatezza, sistemò un cuscino sotto la testa della signorina Swan, prima di coprirla con la coperta dimenticata a terra da Hope poco ore prima e salire al piano superiore, a passi leggeri e silenziosi.

Quando si stese sul letto, Regina pensò che fosse decisamente più comodo del divano del suo soggiorno.

Ma terribilmente vuoto.

_Things my heart used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehi <3   
> La canzone di oggi è Once upon a december, da Anastasia (il cartone che stanno guardando nella fanfiction). La versione italiana è la bellissima Quando viene dicembre e ho usato quella inglese solo perché si adattava meglio al momento di Emma e Regina (e Hope).   
> Grazie per aver letto anche oggi,   
> a domani,   
> T. <3


	7. VII

_Friends and relations send salutations_

_Sure as the stars shine above_

Emma venne svegliata dal suono insistente del campanello di ingresso e si mise a sedere sul letto di scatto, guardandosi intorno confusa nella stanza degli ospiti di Regina. Per un attimo, si convinse di aver sognato il suono e stava per ritornare a dormire, quando non solo il campanello, ma anche il cellulare di Regina nella camera accanto si mise a suonare.

Si alzò repentinamente, immaginando che dovesse essere successo qualcosa – e qualcosa di grave – se qualcuno cercava Regina con tanta insistenza. Mentre apriva la porta della propria stanza, lo stesso fece Regina, il cellulare in mano e un’espressione furiosa sul volto. Emma la guardò, chiedendole silenziosamente spiegazioni, ma il sindaco si limitò a scuotere la testa e alzare gli occhi al cielo.

«Hope dorme ancora, vero?» chiese solo Regina, mentre già si avviava verso le scale a passi veloci.

«Controllo» bisbigliò Emma in risposta, dirigendosi verso la stanza di Hope e aprendo piano la porta per sbirciare all’interno. Hope si rigirò nel letto, il viso rivolto a Emma. «Cosa c’è?» domandò Hope, con la voce impastata dal sonno. «È già mattina?»

«No, tesoro» bisbigliò Emma in risposta, avvicinandosi a passi leggeri alla figlia e accarezzandole i capelli. Emma sentì la porta d’ingresso aprirsi e il campanello smise, finalmente, di suonare. Dal piano inferiore vennero voce smorzate e concitate.

«Non è niente, tesoro, torna a dormire».

Hope si limitò ad annuire. Sorrise debolmente a Emma, prima di chiudere gli occhi, lasciandosi prendere subito dal sonno. Quando Emma fu sicura che la bambina fosse precipitata di nuovo in un sonno profondo, si chinò a darle un bacio tra i capelli e lasciò la stanza, chiudendosi con delicatezza la porta alle spalle.

***

Emma scese al piano inferiore e seguì il bisbigliare delle voci, che la condusse allo studio di Regina, la porta socchiusa. Emma bussò piano e Regina la invitò ad entrare.

«Oh, è tua moglie» esclamò Zelena non appena la vide.

«Cosa?» domandò Emma, confusa, guardandosi intorno. _Chi era la moglie di chi, esattamente_?

«Ignorala» rispose immediatamente Regina, distogliendo lo sguardo da Emma, le mani sui fianchi, un’espressione contrariata sul viso, certamente rivolta a Zelena. Seduto su un divano Chad, il marito di Zelena, rivolse un saluto rassegnato a Emma, che ricambiò con un sorriso, prima di andare a sedersi accanto a lui. Regina e Zelena avevano ripreso a discutere.

«Tutto bene, Emma?» domandò Chad.

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Avrei preferito continuare a dormire. Qualche emergenza?»

« _Nah_ » rispose Chad. «Solo Zelena che voleva infastidire Regina».

«Nulla di nuovo, insomma».

Da quando Robyn e Alice erano andate a vivere insieme, lasciando soli Zelena e Chad, i due avevano deciso di darsi all’avventura ed esplorare i Mondi Conosciuti in lungo e in largo, seguendo un itinerario dettato dall’istinto e dall’ispirazione del momento. Tornavano a Storybrooke un paio di volte l’anno, portando con sé manufatti e racconti di terre lontane, con cui intrattenevano il resto della famiglia.

«Già. Mi dispiace che tu e Hope vi siate trovate in mezzo. Ma cosa ci fai qui? Tu e Regina..?» domandò poi Chad, a Emma.

«Io e Regina cosa?»

«Lo sai…»

«No, non lo so».

«Sì, insomma-»

Ma Emma non avrebbe mai saputo che cosa Chad sapesse che a lei invece era ignoto, perché Zelena la chiamò. «Per quale dannato motivo non dormi nel letto di Regina?!»

Emma avvampò violentemente. «Perché dovrei dormire nel letto di Regina?!» domandò, con voce acuta e strozzata, che non riconobbe nemmeno come la propria.

«Ma che genere di problemi avete, esattamente, voi due?!»

«Noi?!» intervenne Regina. «Prima di tutto abbassa la voce, Hope sta dormendo. Seconda cosa, avresti potuto avvisare che sareste tornati! Ti avrei prenotato una stanza al Granny’s o-»

«Credevo che la stanza degli ospiti fosse libera!» rispose Zelena, esasperata. «Henry mi ha detto che non è ancora tornato!»

«Ma ti ha detto anche di Emma e Hope!»

«Credevo che vi foste finalmente decise, non che vi steste prendendo ancora per il culo!»

Accanto a Emma, Chad gemette e si coprì il volto con le mani, con un sospiro. «Ti giuro, Emma, che il fatto che mia moglie sia la Strega dell’Ovest è il dettaglio meno rilevante della sua personalità».

«Modera il linguaggio, Zelena! E perché hai chiamato Henry e non me?!» intervenne Regina, sempre più esasperata.

«Henry è mio nipote!»

«Sono tua sorella!»

«Purtroppo!»

E il guizzo che passò negli occhi di Regina fu il segnale che bastò a Emma per alzarsi dal divano e mettersi fisicamente in mezzo alle sorelle Mills, pur non essendo sicura che sarebbe uscita incolume da quella situazione. «D’accordo, d’accordo. Diamoci una calmata tutti quanti».

«Ed ecco il tuo cavalier servente a salvarti, sorellina».

«Zelena, giuro che-»

«Calma, calma, calma, ho detto» intervenne di nuovo Emma, afferrando Regina per un polso. Il flusso di magia che scorreva nelle vene del sindaco sembrò risvegliare all’istante quella della signorina Swan.

Entrambe le sorelle Mills rimasero in silenzio, pur continuando a fissarsi con ostilità.

«Grazie della collaborazione» esalò infine Emma, con un sospiro sollevato. «Ora, mi sembra di capire che tutto quello che Zelena vuole è un letto caldo e un tetto sopra la testa per la notte, non è vero?»

Zelena annuì.

«E perché non siete andati al Granny’s?» domandò a quel punto Emma, confusa.

Zelena prese un respiro profondo, alzò gli occhi cielo. «Perché volevo vedere Regina. Mi è mancata» disse, infastidita e irritata.

Emma notò la furia negli occhi di Regina svanire all’istante, ma la sua espressione rimase contrariata. «Mi sei mancata anche tu» ammise infine, con astio.

Emma pensò tra sé e sé che quello delle sorelle Mills fosse uno strano modo per esprimere affetto, ma giudicò saggio non fare commenti a riguardo.

«Bene. Allora, perché non… Sì, perché tu e Chad non andate dal Granny’s per questa notte?»

Chad a quel punto si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò alla moglie, cingendole il fianco. «Mi sembra la soluzione migliore, tesoro. Così domani potremo aprire la fattoria, pulire e sistemare per l’arrivo di Robyn e Alice. Cosa dici?»

Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Zelena sbuffò. «Odio i letti del Granny’s. Volevo stare qui!»

«Se solo avvisa-» iniziò Regina, ma una leggera stretta sul polso da parte di Emma e lo sguardo di avvertimento della signorina Swan la fecero fermare. Regina prese un respiro profondo e alzò gli occhi al cielo. «D’accordo» bisbigliò infine a Emma, che le sorrise.

Chad, nel frattempo, stava guidando Zelena verso la porta, che continuava a borbottare irritata. Emma non riuscì a cogliere quasi nulla delle sue parole, tranne qualche isolato _stesso letto, ammettere_ e _senza speranza_.

«Scusa per il disturbo, Regina» disse Chad alla cognata, che sorrise e scosse la testa. «Buonanotte. Anche a te, Emma. A domani».

«A domani, Chad. Conosci la strada per l’ingresso, no?» domandò Emma e Chad annuì, avviandosi verso la porta e trascinandosi dietro una contrariata Zelena.

Fu solo quando sentirono la porta d’ingresso chiudersi che Emma si rese conto di stare ancora stringendo il polso di Regina e interruppe il contatto bruscamente, imbarazzata. Regina finse di non essersi accorta di nulla, ma aveva le guance arrossate.

Emma si schiarì la voce. «Forse dovremmo tornare a dormire».

«Decisamente» concordò Regina, uscendo repentinamente dallo studio e dirigendosi verso le scale, Emma alle calcagna.

«Ma di cosa parlava tua sorella, poi? Perché crede che dovremmo dormire nello stesso letto?»

«Non ne ho idea, Emma» tagliò corto Regina, mettendosi quasi a correre per salire gli ultimi gradini e rifugiarsi nella propria stanza. Emma colse solo un veloce _buonanotte_ nella sua direzione, prima che Regina chiudesse velocemente la porta della camera.

«Oh. Ok. Buonanotte» disse Emma, a un pianerottolo ormai deserto. Si trascinò fino alla stanza degli ospiti, dove si lasciò cadere sul letto e tentò di addormentarsi.

Solo, dopo le insinuazioni di Zelena, si chiese se quello non fosse in realtà il letto sbagliato.

_Dannata, Zelena._

_But this is Christmas, yes, Christmas, my dear_

_The time of year to be with the ones you love_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Ehi <3   
> La canzone di oggi è Please come home for Christmas di Eagles.   
> Grazie per aver letto,   
> T. <3


	8. VIII

**VIII**

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

«Dai, Regina!»

«No».

«Per favore!»

«Ho detto di no, Emma!»

«Ma ho chiesto _per favore_!»

«E allora? Essere educati non merita certo un premio, signorina Swan».

E Emma rispose con un verso inarticolato di frustrazione, perché una volta, _una volta_ soltanto vorrebbe spuntarla con Regina, ma dannazione al sindaco se glielo avesse permesso. Risentita, la signorina Swan si lasciò cadere sul divano, con le braccia incrociate.

Regina, seduta a terra su un cuscino, sotto uno spoglio albero di Natale, alzò brevemente gli occhi dal filo di lampadine che stava svolgendo e guardò nella direzione di Emma.

«Potresti scendere nel seminterrato a prendere la scatola con le decorazioni per l’albero, per cortesia, Emma?»

«No».

«Come?»

«Perché non ci vai tu?»

«Perché sono impegnata con le luci, Emma. Vuoi fare l’albero di Natale insieme sì o no?»

«Sì» sbuffò infine Emma, alzandosi dal divano e dirigendosi verso il seminterrato. «Ma possiamo-»

«No».

***   
  


«Piano sulle scale, tesoro» disse Regina, alzando il tono di voce quanto bastava perché Hope, che stava scendendo dal piano superiore quasi correndo, la sentisse.

«Non iniziate senza di me!»

«Non iniziamo senza di te, Hope. Ho mandato la mamma a prendere le decorazioni».

La bambina le corse incontro e si fermò vicino all’albero, con il naso all’insù. «Ma è altissimo!» esclamò, guardando Regina con gli occhi che brillavano.

«Vero? Nella Foresta Incantata non abbiamo il Natale, ma quando tuo fratello era piccolo, ho pensato che adottare qualcuna delle tradizioni di questo mondo lo avrebbe fatto sentire meglio, sai?»

Hope annuì. «Lo facevate solo tu e Henry? E la mamma?»

Regina sospirò. «La mamma non era ancora arrivata, a Storybrooke. Eravamo solo io e Henry, sì…»

«E dopo?»

«Dopo?»

«Dopo cosa?» intervenne in quel momento Emma, che era tornata reggendo tra le braccia un enorme scatolone, con la scritta _Decorazioni albero di Natale_ su un lato, nell’ordinata grafia di Regina.

«Sì, _dopo_! Quando la mamma è arrivata e ha spezzato la Prima Maledizione! Non avete mai fatto l’albero di Natale insieme? Tu, la mamma e Henry?» domandò Hope, guardando ora una, ora l’altra donna.

«No, mai» rispose Emma e Regina confermò con un cenno del capo, facendo un gesto con la mano a Emma perché poggiasse lo scatolone accanto a lei. Emma lo fece, per poi lasciarsi cadere vicino al sindaco, con uno sbuffo. Stava decisamente invecchiando, sì. Trasportare quella singola scatola per una sola rampa di scale l’aveva praticamente sfinita.

«Davvero?» domandò Hope. «Quindi è la prima volta che fate l’albero insieme? E lo fate con me e non con Henry?!» esclamò poi, visibilmente esaltata dalla prospettiva di fare qualcosa con Emma e Regina, per la prima volta prima di suo fratello.

«Davvero» confermò Emma, ridacchiando.

Hope batté le mani e fece un salto sul posto. «Non vedo l’ora di dirglielo! _Io e le mie mamme e blah blah blah_ » disse la bambina, facendo il verso al fratello. «Però l’albero lo fate con me e non con lui! _Ah_!»

«Quando fa così, mi sembra di vedere una tua versione in miniatura» disse Regina a mezza voce, così che solo la signorina Swan la sentisse.

Emma scosse la testa. «Ehi, Hope?» chiamò poi la figlia.

«Sì?»

«Sai un’altra cosa che io, zia Regina e Henry non abbiamo mai fatto?»

Hope scosse vigorosamente la testa, con gli occhi sgranati.

«Vieni qui» disse allora Emma, facendo a Hope un gesto con la mano perché si avvicinasse e, quando la bambina fu abbastanza vicina, mise la mano a conchiglia contro il suo orecchio.

Hope ascoltò con attenzione, il sorriso sul suo volto che cresceva sempre di più.

«Non si bisbiglia nell’orecchio, signorine» le rimproverò Regina, tuttavia divertita.

«Zia Regin-» stava per dire Hope, quando Emma ebbe finito di parlarle all’orecchio, ma sua mamma la fermò, tirandola a sé e abbracciandola.

«No, no, no» le disse. «Dopo. Quando abbiamo finito l’albero. D’accordo?»

Hope annuì vigorosamente e alzò il mignolino, così Emma intrecciò il proprio al suo. «Promesso?» domandò Hope.

«Promesso» confermò Emma. «E io mantengo sempre le mie promesse».

«Perché ho la sensazione che tutto questo non mi piacerà?» domandò invece Regina, il cuore che batteva forte nel suo petto mentre due paia di identici occhi verdi – verdi come quelli di suo figlio – la guardavano.

***

«La vuoi smettere?»

«La smetterei se tu sapessi fare un albero di Natale!» rispose Regina.

«Non è che ci sono le istruzioni, per fare un albero di Natale!»

«Certo che no, ma un briciolo di buon gusto e senso dell’equilibrio estetico non guasterebbe, signorina Swan».

« _Equilibrio estetico_ , Regina?!» fece Emma, esasperata.

Il sindaco annuì, cambiando la posizione dell’ennesimo addobbo che la signorina Swan aveva appena appeso. Sul ramo sbagliato, secondo il giudizio di Regina.

«Se non ti va bene nulla di quello che fanno gli altri, allora forse l’albero dovresti farlo da sola».

«Non è vero che non mi va bene nulla di quello che fanno gli altri» rispose tranquillamente Regina, inginocchiandosi per sistemare alcune decorazioni alla base dell’albero. «Quello che fa Hope mi va più che bene».

E Hope sbucò dall’altro lato dell’albero, sorridente. «Sono brava, zia Regina?»

«La migliore».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo e attese che Regina rivolgesse la propria attenzione a un’altra sezione dell’albero per poi spostare di nuovo gli addobbi che il sindaco aveva appena sistemato e metterli come piacevano a lei. 

***

Dopo una tazza di cioccolata calda e un considerevole numero di bisticci tra Emma e Regina, l’albero di Natale al numero 108 di Mifflin Street era stato finalmente terminato e Emma si era seduta a terra, poco distante, per ammirarlo. Non era stata una scelta saggia, visto che Regina era in piedi accanto a lei e la signorina Swan non riusciva a scacciare dalla mente l’insistente pensiero circa la bellezza delle gambe del sindaco, ma era decisamente troppo sfinita per spostarsi.

Hope, che era andata a lavarsi le mani sporche di cioccolato, tornò e, invece di ammirare l’albero, corse verso il vecchio stereo di Regina. 

«Hope? Cosa fai?» domandò il sindaco, incuriosita.

«Sul serio, Regina. Un servizio streaming di musica? No?»

«Un servizio di _che cosa_ , Emma?» domandò Regina. E la signorina Swan alzò gli occhi verso di lei e pensò che solo Regina Mills poteva essere tanto bella da quell’angolo. Che ingiustizia.

« _Streaming._ Lascia stare, Lucy mi ha detto che ancora non hai capito come funzionano le videochiamate».

«Ho capito come funzionano» rispose Regina, risentita. «È come usare gli specchi e la magia. Solo che ci sono… tanti tasti».

Emma fece una smorfia. «Saranno al massimo tre, Regina!»

E il sindaco non poté rispondere, perché in quel momento le note di una canzone che non avrebbe in alcun modo voluto sentire quel giorno iniziarono a risuonare.

«No» disse Regina, guardando Emma minacciosa, con il dito alzato.

«Non guardare me, io ero qui con te! Non ho fatto nulla, è stata Hope» rispose la signorina Swan, con espressione innocente.

La bambina iniziò a ballare a poca distanza da loro, intorno all’albero di Natale. «Mamma! Zia Regina! Dai!»

«È questo che le hai bisbigliato prima, non è vero?» sibilò Regina a Emma, che stese la mano in direzione al sindaco perché l’aiutasse ad alzarsi. Sul serio, non aveva più l’età per sedersi su ogni superficie disponibile senza prima domandarsi se sarebbe riuscita a rialzarsi.

«Cosa?» domandò Emma, fingendo di non aver sentito. «Ma non vorrai far piangere Hope, non è vero?»

«Usare tua figlia contro di me, signorina Swan-» iniziò Regina. Ma Emma la trascinò verso l’albero, tenendola per una mano, mentre Hope afferrava la mano lasciata libera di ciascuna delle due donne, sghignazzando, con l’albero in mezzo a loro.

Regina non poté fare nulla se non lasciarsi trascinare a ritmo di _Rockin’ around the Christmas tree_ e chiedersi per quale motivo la signorina Swan e i suoi figli dovessero avere tradizioni natalizie così… così… _così._

Ma le domande, dalla testa di Regina, scomparvero presto, così come la preoccupazione che, ballando, potessero far cadere inavvertitamente l’albero che avevano decorato con tanta cura.

Forse era la risata incontrollata di Hope, forse la felicità negli occhi di Emma. Forse le loro mani intrecciate, quel fremito che scorreva tra di loro ogni volta che si toccavano o anche solo sfioravano, la magia che scalpitava dentro di lei. Forse la magia del Natale era reale. Regina non lo sapeva, Regina non lo sapeva proprio cosa fosse, ma il fatto era che, all’improvviso, si sentì come quando era poco più di una bambina e, per la prima volta, suo padre le permise di cavalcare Rocinante. Sentì quel vento di libertà scuoterle l’anima, facendola sentire leggera leggera, leggera al punto che se non ci fossero state Emma e Hope a tenerla per mano, Regina avrebbe avuto paura di volare via per sempre e scomparire.

Ma Emma le strinse la mano per attirare la sua attenzione e Regina si voltò a guardarla e, sorridendole, scosse leggermente la testa.

«Grazie» sillabò Emma, con le labbra, senza voce. Ma Regina la sentì lo stesso.

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_Let the Christmas spirit ring_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona sera e buon 8 dicembre (anche se ormai manca poco alla fine) <3   
> Spero che, per chi oggi fa l’albero come me, sia rimasto soddisfatto da come è uscito (e sono sicura che siano tutti bellissimi, anche secondo i criteri di equilibrio isterico del sindaco Mills) <3   
> La canzone di oggi è Rockin’ around the Christmas tree.   
> A domani,   
> T. <3


	9. IX

_I_ _t's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_

_Soon the bells will start…_

«Tesoro, non hai pensato che… forse… magari… Sì, ecco, che sarebbe meglio non intromettersi?» domandò Chad alla moglie, mentre scendevano dall’auto che aveva appena parcheggiato davanti al numero 108 di Mifflin Street.

«Intromettersi? E chi si sta intromettendo?» domandò Zelena.

«Tu. Nella vita di Regina» le fece notare Chad. «Non puoi presentarti a casa sua, fingendo di non sapere che in realtà è in ufficio, solo per interrogare Emma!»

«Prima di tutto, non posso sapere con assoluta certezza che Regina è in ufficio. Magari si è presa qualche giorno di ferie».

«Sappiamo benissimo entrambi che Regina non ha preso un giorno di ferie. Regina non prende giorni di ferie solo perché le va» le disse Chad. La macchina chiusa, si diressero entrambi lungo il vialetto che conduceva all’ingresso.

«Già, un’altra delle cose ridicole di Regina. Seconda cosa, non mi sto intromettendo. É mia sorella, è mio compito assicurarmi che stia bene e questo significa anche conoscere meglio la mia futura cognata».

«Se Regina ti sentisse parlare così, non esiterebbe a chiedere la tua testa su una picca. E ti stai intromettendo».

« _Nah_ » minimizzò Zelena, salendo i pochi gradini che precedevano l’ingresso. «Terza cosa, lasciami sola con Emma, per favore. Sei fantastico con i bambini e Hope ti adora, sono sicura che troverete qualcosa con cui giocare».

Chad si limitò a sospirare. Quando Zelena si metteva in testa qualcosa, farle cambiare idea diventata un’impresa ai limiti dell’impossibile e per questo, nel corso degli anni, Chad aveva selezionato accuratamente le battaglie da combattere. Come quando Robyn aveva annunciato di voler convivere con Alice. Zelena si era dichiarata fortemente contraria e, per almeno una settimana, non aveva voluto sentire ragioni. Di norma, Chad non si intrometteva mai nelle questioni tra madre e figlia e non perché non aveva alcuna intenzione di cadere sul campo di battaglia del loro tiro incrociato. Il fatto era che Chad si sentiva ancora un intruso, a volte, e non voleva esagerare nell’imporre la sua presenza, nonostante Robyn si comportasse con lui come se fosse suo padre, con l’eccezione che lo aveva sempre chiamato Chad, mai _papà_. Ma quella volta, come poche altre volte era accaduto, Robyn gli aveva chiesto di intercedere per lei presso Zelena e Chad, che capiva il terrore di Zelena nel realizzare che sua figlia era ormai cresciuta, definitivamente, aveva svolto il ruolo di mediatore. Non era stato facile, ma alla fine Zelena si era perfino offerta di sostenere le spese relative all’arredamento.

E un po’ a Chad dispiaceva, che Regina e Emma si trovassero in quel momento proprio sulla traiettoria di Zelena, quel tornado di cui si era perdutamente innamorato. Ma quella, Chad era sicuro, era una battaglia che non avrebbe mai vinto, nemmeno con tutte le sue forze. Perché su una cosa era sicuro che Zelena fosse completamente trasparente e cioè che considerava suo compito assicurarsi che sua sorella stesse bene.

Così, Chad suonò il campanello del numero 108 di Mifflin Street e, accanto a Zelena, attese che Emma aprisse loro la porta.

***

«Forse dovremmo raggiungere Chad e Hope in salotto» suggerì Emma, una punta di nervosismo nella voce, osservando Zelena seduta davanti a lei.

Quando, pochi minuti prima, aveva aperto la porta d’ingresso a Zelena, la signorina Swan non aveva avuto dubbi sul fatto che la donna fosse lì per un motivo ben preciso, un motivo che la riguardava in prima persona: Emma non aveva creduto nemmeno per un istante alla scusa di Zelena, che credeva che Regina fosse in casa e voleva trascorrere qualche ora con la sorella. Certo, il superpotere di Emma era infallibile solo quando si trattava del sindaco, ma era comunque abbastanza accurato con il resto della popolazione per darle la certezza che Zelena aveva in mente qualcosa e che questo qualcosa non sarebbe stato molto piacevole. Sensazione confermata dallo sguardo di scuse che Chad, alle spalle della moglie, aveva rivolto a Emma.

La signorina Swan li aveva fatti entrare, aveva offerto loro un tè e subito Zelena aveva sorriso sfoderando l’espressione più amabile di cui fosse capace, che era diventata genuina solo quando aveva salutato Hope, e si era offerta di aiutarla in cucina, mentre Chad si era lasciato trascinare dall’entusiasmo della bambina, che voleva a tutti i costi mostrargli l’albero che aveva decorato il giorno prima con Emma e zia Regina.

Perciò, ora Emma era sola con Zelena, che stava versando l’acqua calda nella propria tazza con deliberata lentezza.

«Forse è meglio che parliamo da sole, Emma» rispose infine la donna e Emma sospirò, rassegnata. Si sedette di fronte a lei, versandosi a sua volta l’acqua nella tazza e immergendovi la bustina del tè.

«Di cosa vuoi parlare, Zelena?»

«Nulla. Del tempo. Del più e del meno. Di cosa ci fai a casa di mia sorella».

Emma studiò l’altra donna per qualche secondo. «Non dovresti chiederlo a Regina? Mi ha invitata per Natale, tutto qui».

«Mancano più di due settimane a Natale» le fece notare Zelena, in tono tagliente.

«A Hope mancava Storybrooke. E ha un debole per zia Regina, lo sai».

«E tu?»

«Cosa?» chiese Emma, circospetta.

«Non ti mancava Storybrooke?».

«Sì, certo» rispose la signorina Swan, visibilmente sollevata.

Zelena puntò gli occhi in quelli di Emma. «E hai un debole per Regina?»

Emma avvampò. Non un tenero rossore, ma un violento color vermiglio che si diffuse su tutto il suo viso, fino all’attaccatura dei capelli. Si schiarì la voce, cercò di sottrarsi allo sguardo di Zelena alzandosi in piedi e andando verso il fornello, senza nemmeno sapere per quale motivo, così ritornò a sedersi, prese la propria tazza tra le mani e bevve, ignorando il fatto che l’acqua fosse ancora calda, e rischiando di ustionarsi la lingua. Ma Zelena non disse una parola, né si mosse. Rimase immobile, al suo posto, in attesa della risposta di Emma.

«Come?» domandò alla fine la signorina Swan, con voce strozzata. «Cosa?»

Di nuovo, Zelena sorrise amabile. Ma, questa volta, a Emma parve che ci fosse qualcosa di diverso negli occhi della donna, come se avesse rivalutato la signorina Swan come persona. Non che si odiassero. Non più, almeno. Ci erano voluti anni, ma Zelena aveva infine smesso di essere la Strega dell’Ovest, a Storybrooke, per essere solo Zelena, la sorella un po’ sopra alle righe del sindaco che di tanto in tanto tornava in città a dare scandalo. Emma, persino, aveva finito con l’affezionarsi a lei. Perché era la sorella di Regina. E non solo Regina aveva imparato ad amare la sorella terribilmente, anche quando sembrava che volesse la sua testa su un piatto d’argento, ma Zelena ricambiava e, per questo, Emma aveva finito con il considerarla anche parte della sua _famiglia._ Perché, sì, insomma, se Regina era _Famiglia_ , allora, per estensione…

«Nulla» cinguettò infine Zelena, prima che il sorriso lasciasse spazio a un’espressione più seria. «Ma lascia che ti dia un consiglio, Emma. Per questa volta, questa volta soltanto nella tua vita, non arrivare in ritardo». 

Emma la guardò, confusa. «In ritardo? Dove? Ho dimenticato qualcosa? Regina mi ha chiesto di fare qualcosa?!»

Zelena si alzò dal proprio posto, scuotendo la testa. «E anche per oggi ho raggiunto il mio limite di sopportazione nei confronti tuoi e di mia sorella» annunciò, prendendo la propria tazza e dirigendosi verso il salotto, dove si unì a Chad e a Hope, che stavano ancora commentando l’albero di Natale del numero 108 di Mifflin Street, e lasciando Emma sola, in cucina, a chiedersi di cosa stesse parlando Zelena.

Ma, soprattutto, perché le avesse chiesto se avesse un debole per Regina.

Ovvio che aveva un debole per Regina. Chi non aveva un debole per Regina?

Emma si accasciò.

Ma lo aveva nascosto bene, no? Certo, c’era stato un attimo di… panico, ma Emma si era ripresa subito, vero? Zelena non poteva in alcun modo essersi accorta di nulla, giusto? Non che ci fosse qualcosa si cui accorgersi. Se non che… Ma no, certo che no.

Emma prese un sospirò profondo, prendendosi la testa tra le mani.

_Dannata, Zelena!_

***

In ufficio, Regina stava leggendo il resoconto dell’ultima riunione municipale, quando venne distratta dalla vibrazione del suo telefono appoggiato alla scrivania. Massaggiandosi il collo e appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia, Regina prese il cellulare e aprì con curiosità, e una punta di paura, il messaggio di sua sorella.

« _Sul serio, se solo sapessi tutto quello che faccio per te, mi dovresti regalare un Regno o qualcosa del genere per Natale. Non c’è di che, sorellina_ ».

Il sindaco fissò lo schermo, confusa. Di cosa dannazione stava parlando sua sorella? Che poi, a dire il vero, con Zelena non tutto quello che faceva o diceva aveva un senso.

Prima che potesse rispondere, arrivò un secondo messaggio, questa volta da parte di Emma.

« _Ho dimenticato qualcosa? Tipo un appuntamento, una riunione o qualcosa del genere_?!» lesse Regina e la sua confusione non fece che crescere.

Decise di rispondere prima alla signorina Swan, ricordandole che lei era molte cose, ma certo non la sua agenda personale, ma che, per quanto le riguardava, Emma non aveva dimenticato nulla. Poi, Regina chiese spiegazioni a sua sorella, la cui risposta non si fece attendere.

« _Sono occupata, Regina, non mi disturbare_ ».

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. Intuendo che non avrebbe ottenuto altro da Zelena, non in quel momento e non con dei messaggi, decise allora di mettere da parte il telefono prima di riprendere a lavorare, ma non prima di aver aperto gli ultimi due messaggi da parte di Emma. Il primo era un’immagine animata, un personaggio di un qualche cartone animato che Regina non riconobbe e che si stava asciugando il sudore dalla fronte. Il secondo invece era un semplice « _Buon lavoro_ », con una faccina alla fine, circondata da tre cuori rossi.

E quel giorno il lavoro le parve molto più leggero, nonostante la quasi irrefrenabile voglia di tornare a casa, di tornare da… da Emma.

_…And the thing that will make 'em ring is the carol that you sing_

_Right within your heart_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona sera <3   
> La canzone di oggi è It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas.   
> Grazie per aver letto, a domani!   
> T.


	10. X

_Nothing lights my fire or wraps me up, baby, like you do_

_Just want a cozy, a cozy little Christmas here with you_

Quel pomeriggio, Regina era riuscita a rientrare dal lavoro prima dell’orario di cena, con l’idea di preparare qualcosa da mangiare per Emma e Hope che non fosse un piatto di pasta cucinato dalla signorina Swan o le sue verdure decisamente troppo condite. Non che non apprezzasse gli sforzi che faceva Emma per essere di supporto, ma forse avrebbe dovuto insegnare a Emma una cosa o due, tra i fornelli.

Dopo essersi fatta una doccia e aver indossato dei vestiti comodi, Regina controllò l’ora. Emma e Hope sarebbero rientrate nel giro di una mezz’ora, un’ora al massimo. La signoria Swan aveva accompagnato Hope a trovare alcuni suoi amichetti di scuola ed erano andati a giocare al parco, ma le giornate erano brevi a dicembre e già iniziava a fare buio. Certo Emma non si sarebbe attardata troppo. Tuttavia, era comunque troppo presto per iniziare a preparare la cena – e a dire il vero Regina non aveva ancora scelto cosa cucinare o, meglio, tutte le sue idee richiedevano un forno. E da qualche giorno lei non aveva più un forno. _Ah, Emma._

Così, Regina si sedette sul divano del soggiorno, dopo aver recuperato da proprio studio il libro che stava leggendo. Un brivido di freddo le corse lungo la schiena già dopo poche pagine e Regina sospirò, rassegnata all’idea di doversi alzare e salire al piano superiore per prendere un maglione, quando l’occhio le cadde sul bracciolo della poltrona poco distante, dove la signorina Swan aveva abbandonato la sua felpa grigia la sera prima.

La prima reazione di Regina fu, ovviamente, di irritazione. Quante volte aveva ripetuto a Emma di non lasciare in giro i vestiti? C’era un utilissimo attaccapanni all’ingresso, dove avrebbe potuto mettere la sua felpa. Perciò, nulla salvò la signorina Swan da un’imprecazione nei suoi confronti, nonostante Regina avesse deciso di avvantaggiarsi del suo disordine. Prese la felpa – allungando il braccio, senza nemmeno alzarsi, tanta era la sua pigrizia: gli anni stavano scorrendo davvero anche per lei o, peggio, la vicinanza di Emma le stava facendo adottare le sue pessime, pessime abitudini.

Poi, Regina, dopo un attimo di esitazione, si infilò la felpa e chiuse la zip. L’avrebbe tolta prima che tornasse Emma e, in ogni caso, era sicura che la signorina Swan non avrebbe avuto ragioni in contrario, se Regina avesse preso in prestito la sua felpa. Senza contare che era stata Emma a prendere per prima in prestito i suoi vestiti, pochi giorni dopo essere giunta a Storybrooke. Certo, era stato Henry l’artefice di tutto, ma questo non cambiava il fatto che Emma avesse preso in prestito la sua camicia e l’avesse indossata, senza chiederlo prima a Regina. E nonostante quella camicia le fosse stata restituita pulita e profumata, sempre tramite Henry, Regina aveva comunque notato – e all’epoca con profonda ostilità – che il profumo di Emma non se ne era andato. Aveva sempre avuto un buon profumo, la signorina Swan, curiosamente piacevole. Lo stesso profumo – che non era cambiato, nel corso degli anni – che in quel momento avvolgeva Regina. E il sindaco non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di afferrare un lembo del collo della felpa e coprirsi parte del viso, dicendosi che era solo perché aveva il naso infreddolito e certo non perché volesse inspirarne più a fondo il profumo.

E doveva tenere davvero molto caldo, quella felpa, perché ben presto i muscoli di Regina si rilassarono e il sindaco poté riprendere a leggere senza più aver freddo, ma concentrandosi a fatica, perché ora il profumo di Emma la distraeva a ogni respiro e il sorriso che si era formato sulle sue labbra non ne voleva sapere di scomparire.

***

  
  
«Grazie per la cena» disse Emma, mentre passava a Regina i piatti da mettere in lavastoviglie. Ovviamente, il sindaco aveva un metodo anche per quello, perciò a Emma non era concesso mettervi mano. «Ma non dovev-»

«Lo so che non dovevo, Emma» la interruppe Regina, sorridendo, prendendo un bicchiere dalle mani della ragazza. «Mi andava».

«Ma hai passato la giornata al lavoro e io sono stata a casa tutto il giorno a fare nulla e…» Emma fece un gesto vago con la mano, poi sbuffò.

«Ti annoi, non è vero?» domandò Regina.

«Terribilmente» ammise Emma. «Peggio di quando fui costretta a letto durante le ultime settimane di gravidanza di Hope. Killian non c’era mai, ero sempre sola, sempre a letto, costretta a sorbirmi mia madre tutti i pomeriggi. Per ore!».

«Sembra la trama dei miei peggiori incubi» commentò Regina e Emma sorrise, passandole l’ultimo piatto sporco.

«Non hai idea» fece Emma, ma non aggiunse altro perché venne distratta dal sindaco che, dopo aver alzato lo sportello della lavastoviglie, la chiuse gentilmente con un fianco.

«E cosa facevi per tutto quel tempo, quando eri sola?» domandò poi Regina riportando lo sguardo su Emma, che scosse la testa come se si fosse distratta per qualche secondo. Lo faceva spesso, Emma. Si distraeva. E, ogni volta, Regina tentava disperatamente di non domandarsi a cosa stesse pensando o… O a _chi_. Perché la risposta più probabile era che Emma stesse pensando a Hook e Regina… Regina non aveva alcun diritto di esserne infastidita, ma la infastidiva davvero, che Emma pensasse a Hook. Probabilmente le mancava. Non che il pirata fosse mai stato all’altezza di Emma, ma di fatto la signorina Swan – e si era sempre, ostinatamente rifiutata di chiamarla signora Jones, soprattutto quando Hook glielo faceva notare – lo aveva sposato. Certo, si erano lasciati, ed era trascorso più di un anno, ma probabilmente, a volte, pensava ancora a lui. Era comprensibile, d’altronde.

Comprensibile, ma non per questo meno fastidioso.

«Cosa?» domandò la signorina Swan, ripresasi dal suo attimo di confusione.

«Cosa facevi, quando eri costretta a letto per via di Hope?» ripeté Regina.

« _Oh_ » fece Emma, arrossendo violentemente. «Pensavo a te, a dire il vero».

«Cosa?!» domandò Regina, appoggiandosi all’isola della cucina per non perdere l’equilibrio. _Cosa?!_

«Sì, a te e a Henry, alle avventure che stavate vivendo… Senza di me. E una parte, una parte molto piccola, di me era invidiosa. Perché avrei voluto esserci anche io, con voi. Ma per lo più ero terrorizzata, spaventata all’idea che aveste bisogno di me, tu e Henry, e che io non ci fossi e che non potessi fare nulla per aiutarvi» ammise Emma, grattandosi la testa imbarazzata. «E odiavo essere lì, in quel letto, in quella casa, senza potermi muovere. Non odiavo la bambina che stava crescendo di me, al contrario, Hope è stata tutto ciò che mi ha permesso di non perdere la sanità mentale in quelle settimane. Ma odiavo tutto il resto. Odiavo che il sole sorgesse la mattina e odiavo che tramontasse la sera. Odiavo la vita che mi ero scelta, anche se ancora non lo avevo capito, di odiarla. Ma l’odiavo, l’odiavo immensamente, ora lo capisco, e l’odiavo immensamente perché mi mancava Henry, mi mancavi-»

 _Tu_ , parve di sentire a Regina.

Ma non poteva esserne sicura, perché in quel momento Hope chiamò Emma dal salotto. Un acuto _mamma_ che sembrò sortire l’effetto di risvegliare entrambe da quel momento di amara malinconia che le aveva colte senza preavviso.

«Arrivo!» urlò Emma di rimando alla figlia, lanciando uno sguardo di scuse a Regina prima di correre in salotto.

Regina rimase al centro della cucina, a ripetersi che certo aveva sentito male, che non era quello che Emma voleva dire, che certo non le aveva appena confessato di aver odiato una vita in cui Regina non aveva parte.

***

«Regina?» la chiamò Emma, dagli ultimi gradini della scala.

Era tardi, ormai, l’ora in cui solitamente andavano a dormire, ma Regina era seduta in salotto, intenzionata a terminare il capitolo che aveva lasciato a metà prima di cena. Il fatto era che non aveva sonno, perché la sua mente continuava a tornare alla sua ultima conversazione con Emma. «Sì?»

«Hai visto la mia felpa?»

E Regina arrossì. «Sì. Cioè, no. Forse» e poi il sindaco prese un respiro profondo. «Sì. Sì, è qui. Sulla poltrona. Perché come al solito l’hai lasciata in giro, Emma, q-»

«Quante volte te lo devo ripetere, di appenderla all’ingresso?» completò Emma, avvicinandosi e sedendosi sulla poltrona sul cui braccio era appoggiata la sua felpa. Guardò Regina, un’espressione curiosa sul suo volto, come se l’irritazione nascondesse in realtà altro.

Emma scosse la testa. La felpa non era l’unico motivo per cui era scesa da Regina, dopo aver dato il bacio della buonanotte a Hope. «Regina, ascolta, riguardo a prima, in cucina…»

«Sì?» domandò di nuovo il sindaco, gli occhi che cadevano talvolta, fuggevoli, sulla felpa di Emma e poi subito si rialzavano sul viso della signorina Swan, dove provavano a rimanere, ostinati, prima di cadere nuovamente sulla felpa.

Emma guardò il sindaco, circospetta. Studiò il viso di Regina per qualche secondo, poi guardò la propria felpa, ordinatamente piegata e appoggiata sul bracciolo della poltrona. Lei non l’aveva lasciata così, no di certo. Probabilmente l’aveva _lanciata_ , su quella poltrona, di sicuro non l’aveva piegata, nossignora. Qualcuno doveva averla toccata, piegata e poi rimessa lì. Dove Emma l’aveva lasciata la sera prima, dove Emma si sarebbe aspettata di ritrovarla.

Emma prese in mano la felpa e l’accostò al viso.

Regina distolse lo sguardo, improvvisamente interessata all’immacolato soffitto del proprio salotto.

«Regina?» fece Emma.

«Sì?» rispose Regina per la terza volta, quella sera.

«Hai indossato la mia felpa» e non era una domanda, ma un’affermazione.

«No» negò immediatamente il sindaco, senza nemmeno riflettere.

E Emma sorrise. «Dopo tutti questi anni ti ostini ancora a mentirmi nonostante tu sappia perfettamente che con me non funziona, Regina».

Il sindaco alzò gli occhi al cielo. «D’accordo! Avevo freddo!» disse, come se stesse confessando un crimine che era stata costretta a commettere contro la propria volontà. «E tu lasci sempre in giro quella maledetta felpa».

«Non è sempre la stessa» specificò Emma, infilando la felpa. «A volte la lavo».

«Divertente, signorina Swan».

«E hai persino avuto il coraggio di rimproverarmi per averla lasciata qui, nonostante ti sia tornato comodo. Incredibile. Questa sua ingratitudine, sindaco Mills, è davvero in-cre-di-bi-le» fece Emma scuotendo la testa, pur sorridendo.

Regina si limitò a guardarla, per nulla divertita, forse lievemente imbarazzata, e Emma si alzò dalla poltrona, chiudendo la zip della felpa.

«Ma sono magnanima, perciò ti concedo di indossare la mia felpa quando più lo desideri, Regina» disse la signorina Swan, in un irritante falsetto, con tono pomposo. «Buonanotte» bisbigliò poi, prima di tornare al piano superiore, quasi di corsa.

«Buonanotte, Emma».

***

E la mattina seguente Emma non riuscì a ricordare un sonno più dolce di quello che face quella notte, con la felpa che aveva il profumo di Regina ad avvolgerla e l’idea che il sindaco l’avesse indossata a scaldarle il cuore.

_Just you and me, under a tree_

_A cozy little Christmas here with you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona sera! <3   
> La canzone di oggi è Cozy Little Christmas di Katy Perry. 
> 
> Grazie per aver letto anche oggi e per tutte le bellissime parole che mi avete lasciato, ormai temo che il mio Natale non possa essere completo senza condividere Emma e Regina con voi e fare il calendario dell’Avvento <3 
> 
> A domani,   
> T.


	11. XI

_The lights are turned way down low_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

«Mamma, mamma, mamma, mamma, mam-»

«Ho-Hope?» domandò Emma, assonnata, aprendo a fatica gli occhi solo per ritrovarsi sua figlia seduta a cavalcioni sopra lo stomaco, un sorriso enorme sul volto.

«Sei sveglia!» esclamò Hope, cercando di tenere besso il volume della voce. Emma volse gli occhi al comodino e sbloccò il telefono solo per scoprire che erano le cinque e mezza della mattina. Gemette.

«Mi hai svegliata» corresse sua figlia, prima di passarsi una mano tra i capelli. «Cosa c’è?»

«Nevica».

E questo bastò per svegliare completamente Emma.

***

«Possiamo svegliare zia Regina?!» domandò Hope, in un sussurro concitato.

«Dio, no» rispose immediatamente Emma. Erano sedute sul piccolo divanetto della finestra a bovindo del pianerottolo superiore, che dava sul giardino posteriore della casa. Hope era accoccolata tra le braccia di Emma, che la stringeva forte a sé, dandole teneri baci tra i capelli mentre osservavano la neve cadere in grossi fiocchi, vorticare appena prima di posarsi dolcemente a terra. Il mondo fuori era ancora tutto buio, ma alla luce dei lampioni era chiaro che presto l’intera Storybrooke sarebbe stata ricoperta da un manto bianco.

«Perché no?» domandò Hope, una nota contrariata nella voce.

«Zia Regina ha bisogno di riposare, tesoro. Vedrai che presto si sveglierà».

«Ok» fece Hope, non del tutto convinta. Passarono pochi secondi, prima che facesse una nuova domanda. «Ma poi possiamo chiederle di fare un pupazzo di neve con noi?»

Emma sogghignò. «Se glielo chiedi tu, sicuramente dirà di sì. Ti dice sempre sì».

«Non è vero» ribatté Hope.

«Ah, no? Quando mai zia Regina ti ha negato qualcosa, scusa?»

«Quando mangio troppe caramelle mi dice di no!» esclamò Hope, trionfante.

«Oh, beh, quello lo fa per il tuo bene. Altrimenti poi finisce che ti viene il mal di stomaco» disse Emma, solleticando la pancia di Hope e facendola ridere. «Ma a te dice _quasi_ sempre sì. Pensa che a me, invece, zia Regina dice sempre no».

«Sono sicura che zia Regina lo fa anche per il tuo bene, mamma!» esclamò la bambina, ancora ridacchiando.

***

Regina vene svegliata da alcune voci sul pianerottolo, che riconobbe come quelle di Hope e Emma, anche se non riuscì a distinguere cosa dicessero. Voltandosi verso il comodino, il sindaco scoprì che erano quasi le sei del mattino e gemette. Le sei del mattino? Cosa ci facevano Emma e Hope sveglie alle sei del mattino?!

Temendo che fosse successo qualcosa, che una delle due stesse male, Regina gettò le gambe fuori dal letto – il freddo improvviso le fece venire la pelle d’oca – e si affrettò a infilarsi la vestaglia per uscire dalla stanza e controllare.

Aprì la porta e subito entrambe, Emma e Hope, si voltarono a guardarla, con due espressioni molto distinte. Negli occhi di Hope non c’era altro che un’incondizionata gioia, come se stesse aspettando solo che Regina si svegliasse. Emma, invece, era esitante, uno sguardo di scuse forse per averla svegliata, e un lieve imbarazzo le coprì le guance quando notò la vestaglia aperta di Regina, che lasciava scoperta la camicia da notte. Il sindaco si affrettò a chiuderla, senza incrociare lo sguardo della signorina Swan.

«Zia Regina!» esclamò Hope, liberandosi dall’abbraccio della madre per correre verso di lei. Le presa la mano e la trascinò verso la finestra a bovindo, sul cui divanetto si sedette di nuovo, incitando Emma a farsi un po’ da parte perché potessero starci tutte e tre. Regina si sedette lasciando le gambe a penzoloni e appoggiando la schiena all’angolo del muro, così da avere Emma esattamente di fronte, con le gambe incrociate, e Hope tra di loro. Il sindaco notò che la signorina Swan indossava la felpa che aveva preso in prestito da lei il giorno prima e le sorrise, ricevendo in cambio un’espressione complice.

Regina si schiarì la voce. «A cosa devo tutto questo trambusto, _mmh_?» domandò infine, accarezzando i capelli di Hope, seduta tra lei e Emma con il viso rivolto fuori dalla finestra.

«Alla neve!» esclamò Hope, con gli occhi lucidi. «Hai visto quanto nevica, zia Regina?!»

« _Oh_ » fece il sindaco, notando solo in quel momento i fiocchi che cadevano, fitti, fuori dalla finestra. Fin da quando aveva aperto gli occhi, la sua attenzione era stata completamente attirata da Hope e da Emma e non aveva minimamente pensato di guardarsi intorno.

«Siamo state noi a svegliarti?» le domandò Emma, preoccupata. Regina si limitò a un’espressione vaga e a un indefinito cenno della mano, come a dire che non aveva importanza.

Hope appoggiò le mani al vetro della finestra, subito seguite dalla sua fronte e dal suo nasino, schiacciato contro il vetro, sotto gli occhi vigili e divertiti di Emma e Regina, che si scambiarono un altro sguardo complice.

E senza riflettere – perché la signorina Swan agiva spesso senza riflettere e qualche volta le era andata bene, qualche altra male, ma in ogni caso se l’era sempre cavata – senza riflettere, Emma allungò il braccio verso Regina e le sistemò dietro l’orecchio alcune ciocche di capelli, tutti in disordine dal momento che il sindaco si era appena alzata dal letto. Poi, fece scivolare la guancia lungo la guancia di Regina, accarezzandola e, per un momento, temette che il sindaco si sarebbe scostata malamente, con un commento irritato nei confronti di Emma, mentre tutto quello che Regina fece fu di avvicinare di più il viso alla mano di Emma, cercando maggiore contatto.

Il cuore di Emma mancò un battito. Non aveva previsto… Non aveva previsto niente, a dire il vero, ma tra tutti gli scenari possibili, il più probabile nella sua mente era stata la sua decapitazione per mano di Regina, per aver osato toccarle i capelli. E ne sarebbe valsa la pena, la decapitazione.

Ma ora, Emma non sapeva cosa fare. Forse-

«Adesso possiamo costruire un pupazzo di neve?!» domandò all’improvviso Hope, facendo sussultare le due donne. Emma ritirò prontamente la mano da Regina, come se avesse appena preso la scossa.

«Un pupazzo di neve?» domandò la signorina Swan alla figlia, cercando di tornare alla realtà. Certo, quel momento con Regina doveva averlo sognato. Probabilmente il sonno non l’aveva ancora abbandonata del tutto.

«Gigante!» specificò Hope, annuendo con vigore.

«Dovrai avere un po’ di pazienza tesoro» intervenne allora Regina, cautamente, come se non si fidasse delle proprie parole. «Aspetta che nevichi ancora per qualche ora, ti serve più neve».

«Oh» fece Hope.

«Ti va se prepariamo i pancake, questa mattina, per colazione? Visto che siamo già sveglie…» propose Regina.

E Hope rispose con un entusiastico sì e alzando le braccia al cielo, con un impeto tale che sarebbe caduta dal divanetto se Emma e Regina non l’avessero sostenuta entrambe appoggiando ciascuna una mano dietro la sua schiena. Le loro dita si sfiorarono e, alla luce dei lampioni che illuminavano le pigre spirali dei fiocchi di neve, Emma e Regina arrossino.

Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, entrambe allontanarono le mani dalla schiena di Hope.

«Magari…» iniziò poi Emma, esitante. «Magari ti va di rimanere qui con noi? Ancora per un po’? Prima di fare i pancake, dico».

Regina le sorrise, annuì. «Perché no? Abbiamo tempo, è ancora presto».

***

Aveva smesso di nevicare già da parecchie ore, ma un considerevole strato di neve aveva già ricoperto Storybrooke e ci si aspettava che presto sarebbe cresciuto in modo esponenziale, così Regina aveva passato tutta la mattina e il primo pomeriggio a discutere e disporre misure straordinarie per rispondere a un’eventuale emergenza.

Finalmente, decise di prendersi una breve pausa e si sedette sul divano del suo ufficio, avvisando la sua segretaria di non far entrare nessuno e di non passarle alcuna telefonata per i seguenti trenta minuti. Si sfilò gli stivali con il tacco e raccolse le gambe sotto di sé, concedendosi infine un sospiro di sollievo.

Dopo pochi minuti, il cellulare nella tasca della giacca vibrò e Regina lo estrasse, chiedendosi chi-

 _Emma. Ovviamente_.

Regina aprì il messaggio della signorina Swan, sul volto un sorriso tanto repentino da cogliere persino lei di sorpresa. Era solo una fotografia, un _selfie_ , per la precisione. Glielo aveva insegnato Henry, che quel genere di foto si chiamavano _selfie_. Erano come gli autoritratti, ecco. Quello che Emma le aveva mandato raffigurava Hope e Emma con un pupazzo di neve tra loro, che aveva una… _corona_ sulla testa?

Regina non poté trattenere una breve risata divertita.

“ _Quella in mezzo dovrei essere io?_ ” scrisse, scuotendo la testa.

“ _Ovvio_ ” rispose immediatamente la signorina Swan.

“ _Molto divertente, signorina Swan_ ”.

E la risposta fu una seconda foto, con Hope e Emma che le facevano una linguaccia. Regina sentì il cuore farle un balzo nel petto.

“ _Non prendete troppo freddo_ ” rispose Regina, notando il naso arrossato di entrambe. “ _E forse dovresti mettere una sciarpa, prima che ti venga un accidente, Emma_ ” aggiunse poi, notando che la signorina Swan aveva solo il capellino e i guanti, oltre a un pesante cappotto rosso.

“ _Nah._ _Ci vediamo questa sera. Buon lavoro_ ” scrisse Emma, aggiungendo di nuovo la faccina circondata da tre piccoli cuori rossi.

“ _A questa sera_ ” rispose Regina. 

Aprì di nuovo la foto di Emma e Hope, quella con le linguacce, e sorrise, per poi ricordare la carezza di Emma quella mattina e affrettarsi a lanciare il cellulare dall’altro lato del divano, come se all’improvviso scottasse.

Avere Emma per casa si stava rivelando molto più difficile di quanto aveva creduto e per nessuno dei motivi che aveva inizialmente previsto.

Con un sospiro, Regina si chiese in che modo sarebbe arrivata a Natale, di quel passo.

_As long as you love me so_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA  
> Ehi!   
> La canzone di oggi è Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!.   
> Per quanto riguarda il capitolo di oggi, avevo considerato l’idea di eliminare tutta l’ultima parte, da “Aveva smesso di nevicare già da parecchie ore […]” fino alla fine, perché nella mia testa si tratta di una scena quasi “extra”, soprattutto per il tono molto diverso della prima parte, ma alla fine ho deciso di tenerla soprattutto perché c’è un elemento che ci sarà utile domani (e sembra che io stia parlando degli strumentopoli della casa di Topolino).   
> In ogni caso, grazie mille per aver letto <3   
> A presto,   
> T.


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avvertimenti: Allora, per chi non avesse ancora visto Frozen II, viene qui citato uno dei personaggi del film. Non ci sono spoiler, in realtà, quindi leggere il capitolo non vi rovinerebbe il film in alcun modo (dal mio punto di vista), MA, se proprio proprio proprio non volete saperne niente, potete sempre saltare questo capitolo e ci vediamo domani <3   
> Ci vediamo in fondo,   
> T. <3

_I wish I knew how_

_To break this spell_

«Oh, Zelena, scusa se-»

«Ma sei _davvero_ malata!» la interruppe Zelena, con un’espressione di profondo disgusto. Emma, con un fazzoletto in mano e una coperta stretta intorno alle spalle, la guardò confusa. Nonostante la febbre, che la faceva sentire come se stesse per prendere fuoco spontaneamente da un momento all’altro, il freddo che entrava dalla porta d’ingresso che aveva aperto non appena Zelena aveva suonato al numero 108 di Mifflin Street, la faceva rabbrividire da capo a piedi e questo non l’aiutava a ragionare.

«Sì?» fece Emma. «Cosa non era chiaro di _Zelena, potresti guardare Hope per oggi perché non voglio contagiare mia figlia con questo terribile raffreddore e non so a chi altri chiedere_?»

«Credevo fosse una scusa!»

«Una scusa?!»

«Una scusa! Credevo che tu e Regina voleste passare del tempo da sole!» esclamò Zelena, come se fosse a ovvio al mondo intero, Emma non inclusa.

«Perché dannazione- _Oh,_ non importa. Puoi entrare, per cortesia? Sto gelando».

«No».

«No?» domandò Emma.

«Ci manca solo che contagi _me_ , Emma» sbottò Zelena. «Aspetterò Hope qui fuori, al sicuro dai tuoi germi».

«Sei esagerata».

«Sei un azzardo batteriologico».

Emma sbuffò e chiuse la porta in faccia a Zelena, chiamando Hope al piano superiore perché scendesse.

***

Emma starnutì violentemente, ogni singolo muscolo dolorante per quella contrazione improvvisa, poi si lasciò andare contro il divano. La televisione era accesa, ma Emma non la stava veramente guardando, certo non con gli occhi che lacrimavano in quel modo.

Odiava il raffreddore.

Starnutì di nuovo e controllò l’ora. Di lì a poco Regina sarebbe tornata a casa dall’ufficio e Emma temeva quel momento, molto più di quando aveva temuto dover chiamare Zelena quella mattina, chiedendole se avesse potuto occuparsi di Hope per quel giorno. Il fatto era che Emma era rimasta senza alternative, dal momento che i genitori dei vecchi compagni di classe della figlia lavoravano e il resto della loro famiglia era disperso tra questo e quel Mondo. Certo, Emma sapeva che avrebbe sempre potuto chiamare Regina e che il sindaco non avrebbe esitato a tornare a casa per lavorare dal suo studio. Non sarebbe nemmeno stata la prima volta che lo faceva per potersi occupare di Hope. Ma Emma non voleva darle anche quell’incombenza.

E, soprattutto, temeva il momento in cui si sarebbe dovuta sorbire _Regina-te-l’-avevo-detto-Mills._

Emma controllò il telefono per l’ennesima volta e scrisse di nuovo a Zelena, chiedendole se stessero tutti bene. La risposta affermativa di Zelena giunse con un graziosissimo dito medio alzato e Emma stava per ricambiare il favore, quando sentì la serratura della porta d’ingresso scattare.

Per un secondo, pensò di fingersi addormentata. Ma poi si disse che non solo Regina se ne sarebbe accorta, ma che in ogni caso, prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontare il sindaco.

«Emma?» chiamò Regina.

«Qui» urlò Emma, con tutta la forza che aveva.

«Hope?» domandò Regina, mentre la signorina Swan ascoltò il rumore dei suoi tacchi avvicinarsi. _Ah, quei passi_. Emma li avrebbe riconosciuti ovunque.

«Con Zelena» rispose Emma, debolmente.

«Con Zel-» ma Regina non riuscì a terminare la frase perché, entrando in salotto, i suoi occhi caddero su Emma, sdraiata a pancia in su sul divano con una gamba sullo schienale e una a penzoloni, tazze di cioccolata e tisane abbandonate qui e là su ogni superficie solida visibile, coperte e copertine abbandonate sul tappeto.

Emma guardò il sindaco.

Regina mise le mani sui fianchi, alzò un sopracciglio. «Emma».

La signorina Swan scosse la testa. «Non dirlo, _di_ prego» supplicò, il raffreddore che alterava il suono delle sue consonanti.

«Emma» ripeté Regina, in tono mellifluo. E Emma sentì un calore al basso ventre che, era sicura, non era dovuto alla febbre. Per nulla. Si coprì le mani con le orecchie per non sentire.

«Emma» e i tacchi di Regina si avvicinarono, fino a che Emma non vide il sindaco torreggiare su di lei e afferrarle i polsi, allontanando le mani dalle orecchie. Poi, molto lentamente, Regina si chinò verso il suo viso e Emma pensò che forse la febbre aveva avuto la meglio su di lei e stava avendo un’allucinazione, perché non era assolutamente possibile che un volto bello quanto quello di Regina Mills esistesse davvero. Emma si sentì all’improvviso privata delle ultime forze che conservava.

La signorina Swan deglutì e il viso di Regina continuò ad avvicinarsi al suo, fino a quando le labbra di Regina non le sfiorarono l’arco dell’orecchio.

«Emma».

Un brivido lungo la schiena della signorina Swan.

«Te l’avevo detto».

_***_

«Mia sorella?! Sul serio, Emma? Perché non mi hai chiamata? E a che ora torna Hope?» domandò Regina, seduta ai piedi del detto di Emma.

Il sindaco era riuscita a convincere la signorina Swan a mettersi a letto e a riposare solo promettendole i toast al formaggio che le aveva appena portato in camera, con la raccomandazione di non sbricioalre ovunque.

Emma scosse la testa. «Oh, Zelena ha chiesto se Hope potesse dormire da lei e non ho visto ragione per dire no. E comunque non volevo disturbarti. So quanto è frenetico, l’ultimo periodo dell’anno».

«Molto meno di quanto tu possa ricordare, sceriffo Swan, da quando il tuo successore consegna i rapporti in tempo».

«Dilettante» commentò Emma, addentando uno dei due toast al formaggio che Regina le aveva appena portato. «Chi è, a _brobosito_? E come lo hai trovato?»

«Il Tenente Matthias è…» iniziò Regina, esitando alla ricerca della parola giusta. Emma si soffiò il naso. «Il Tenente Matthias è ligio al dovere. Fa il suo lavoro. Si vede che è un soldato, tutto disciplina e puntualità».

«Dio, che noia che deve essere diventato il _duo_ lavoro, senza di _be_ » considerò Emma, inorridita alla prospettiva.

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma se fosse stata costretta a rispondere, non avrebbe potuto fare altro se non concordare con la signorina Swan. Senza di lei il suo lavoro era diventato, effettivamente, molto più noioso. Non che il Tenente Matthias non fosse un valido sceriffo. I suoi rapporti, poi, erano precisi e dettagliati e, se Regina gli dava un suggerimento o avanzava una richiesta, il Tenente non esitava a considerare l’uno e l’altra come ordini, che ben presto venivano eseguiti.

Era tutto quello che Anna di Arendelle, che glielo aveva raccomandato, aveva detto che sarebbe stato: solerte, meticoloso, vigile. Come sceriffo _ad interim_ il Tenente Matthias era stata la scelta migliore che Regina avesse potuto fare. _Ad interim_ , perché anche se Emma se ne era andata e non sembrava intenzionata a tornare, Regina non si decideva a nominare un nuovo sceriffo. Ma sapeva che, presto, avrebbe dovuto farlo. Lo vedeva, Regina, che il Tenente Matthias scalpitava dalla voglia di tornare ad Arendelle e che aveva accettato quell’incarico lontano da casa solo perché era temporaneo e perché era stato Anna a chiederglielo.

Insomma, il sindaco Mills non aveva nulla da rimproverare al Tenente Matthias come sceriffo, solo… non era lo sceriffo Swan, non era il suo sceriffo.

_Il suo-_

Regina arrossì violentemente.

Si schiarì la gola.

« _Dutto_ bene?» domandò Emma.

«Ti piacciono, i toast al formaggio?» chiese allora il sindaco, cercando disperatamente di cambiare discorso.

«I migliori» annuì Emma e sorrise con quello che al sindaco parve un velo di tristezza.

Probabilmente, si trattava solo del raffreddore. Ma lei lo aveva detto, a Emma, di mettere la sciarpa.

***

Emma aveva notato che, al pensiero del Tenente Matthias, Regina era arrossita.

 _Tutto disciplina e puntualità,_ pensò la signorina con una vocina sprezzante nella propria testa. _Il Tenente Matthias. Tenente dei miei stivali, quel Matthias._

«Ti piacciono, i toast al formaggio?»

 _Il Tenente Matthias è ligio al dovere_.

«I migliori» rispose Emma, perché effettivamente i toast al formaggio di Regina erano i migliori, con tante scuse a Granny, sia chiaro. Ma tutto quello che faceva Regina era… perfetto, per Emma.

 _Ma quel Tenente Matthias! Venire nel_ mio _Mondo, nella_ mia _Storybrooke, nella_ mia _città, a pattugliare le_ mie _strade e i_ miei _vicoli, a tenere al sicuro i_ miei _concittadini con la_ mia _macchina di pattuglia, a compilare i_ miei _rapporti seduto sulla_ mia _sedia nera superergonomica, cinque rotelle, seduta reclinabile, poggiatesta e poggiapiedi estraibile, acquistabile in ben sette colori differenti, a partecipare alle_ mie _riunioni con il_ mio _sindaco-_

A Emma andò di traverso il boccone di toast che stava masticando o, meglio, _ruminando_ da qualche minuto, dal momento che era tutta presa dalla sua silenziosa tirata contro il Tenente Matthias. Tossì violentemente e subito Regina si alzò e fu al suo fianco, dandole leggeri colpi sulla schiena e porgendole il bicchiere d’acqua appoggiato al comodino. Emma ne bevve un lungo sorso.

Ah, quanto era fredda quell’acqua. E quanto scottava, la mano di Regina sulla sua schiena.

«Grazie» esalò infine, porgendo il bicchiere quasi vuoto a Regina.

«Se mangiassi a piccoli bocconi invece che-» fece il sindaco, tornando a sedersi ai piedi del letto.

«Ah, Regina, ne abbiamo già _parlado_ » la interruppe Emma. «La grandezza dei bocconi influenza il _gusdo_ del cibo e _berciò_ -»

«Non è assolutamente vero!»

«E _berciò_ ho trascorso anni a studiare la grandezza migliore del boccone per _drarne_ il massimo _gusdo_ e ho finalmente raggiunto il _risultado_ ottimale e non sarà _cerdo_ l’occasionale rischio di _soffocamendo_ a _farbi_ cambiare idea».

Regina sospirò profondamente e si passò una mano tra i capelli, la disperazione negli occhi. Si alzò dal letto e prese il piatto ormai vuoto dalle mani di Emma.

«Scendo a pulire la cucina e poi ti porto una tisana, ti va?»

Emma fece per alzarsi, ma Regina la bloccò con una mano sulla spalla. «Emma, devi riposare!»

«Ma non _bosso_ lasciare che faccia _dutto du_!»

Regina esitò appena. « _Mmh._ Promettimi solo una cosa, in cambio, e saremo pari».

E Emma glielo lesse negli occhi, che quelle parole non erano state pronunciate casualmente a quel punto della conversazione. Stava aspettando il momento giusto, Regina, quando Emma non avrebbe avuto modo di rifiutarle quella promessa. Non che avrebbe mai rifiutato qualcosa a Regina, ma-

«Cosa?» domandò guardinga.

«E, Emma, vorrei ricordarti che quando fai una promessa, la mantieni sempre».

Emma sbuffò.

«Promettimi che, la prossima volta che uscirai nella neve, ti vestirai in modo appropriato». 

Emma la guardò contrariata. «Ma-»

«Per favore».

La signorina Swan incrociò le braccia al petto. «Va bene» concesse infine. «Promesso».

«Grazie» le sorrise Regina, prima di uscire dalla stanza di Emma. «Ora riposa» disse, guardandosi indietro da sopra la spalla.

«Sei fortunata che i tuoi _doast_ sono buoni, Regina!» cercò di urlare, pur fallendo miseramente, la signorina Swan.

Poi, si lasciò andare, appoggiandosi ai cuscini del letto.

 _Il_ suo _sindaco?! E da dove le era venuta, quella?!_

_***_

Quando tornò nella stanza di Emma, la signorina Swan si era addormentata. Regina sorrise e, silenziosamente, si avvicinò al letto, appoggiando la tazza contenente la tisana calda sul comodino lì accanto, attenta a non fare rumore. Reprimendo i guizzi di magia che si illuminavano nella sua anima al solo sfiorare Emma, Regina le strinse una mano con la propria e, trovandola gelida, coprì la signorina Swan con le coperte che, in qualche modo, era riuscita a far cadere sul pavimento, assicurandosi che fosse bene al caldo.

Poi, delicatamente, fece scorrere le dita sulla fronte di Emma e lungo l’arco del naso. Presto, sentì il respiro della signorina Swan farsi più lieve e regolare. Anche se non avrebbe potuto curare Emma, quel pizzico di magia le avrebbe alleviato i sintomi, permettendole di dormire meglio. Certo, avrebbe potuto aiutare Emma subito, nell’istante in cui Regina era rientrata dall’ufficio, ma il sindaco sapeva che, così, non sarebbe mai riuscita a farle promettere di coprirsi adeguatamente, la prossima volta. O a insegnarle una lezione.

Infine, Regina si costrinse a lasciare la stanza di Emma. Allontanandosi, sempre silenziosamente e prestando a non far rumore, sentì Emma mugugnare qualcosa nel sonno, ma non riuscì a distinguere quello che disse, così si chiuse la porta della signorina Swan alle spalle e si diresse nella propria camera da letto.

***

Sognò Regina.

O, almeno, credette di sognarla.

Aveva freddo, Emma.

Ma poi sentì il profumo di Regina e Emma si sentì avvolgere da una coperta calda.

Si sentì, all’improvviso, al sicuro.

Non sussultò nemmeno quando sentì qualcosa – o forse qualcuno? – sfiorarle il viso e, subito, un immenso sollievo alle tempie e al naso, come se potesse respirare di nuovo liberamente.

E il profumo di Regina si fece più intenso, solo per poi riprendere ad affievolire.

«Rimani» tentò di dire Emma. «Rimani».

Ma non era sicura di esserci riuscita.

_I really can't stay_

_Baby it's cold outside_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buona sera! Allora, la canzone di oggi è Baby, it’s cold outside. 
> 
> Mentre, forse, qualcuno di voi ha riconosciuto il piccolo cameo concesso alla sedia superergonomica, cinque rotelle, seduta reclinabile, poggiatesta e poggiapiedi estraibile, acquistabile in ben sette colori differenti della signorina Swan. La signorina Swan vuole bene a quella sedia e non ha nulla contro il Tenente Matthias, ma che non si azzardi a usarla, nossignore. 
> 
> Grazie mille per aver letto anche oggi!   
> A domani,   
> T. <3 
> 
> P.S. Grazie per gli “in bocca al lupo” per l’esame, ma purtroppo eravamo in troppi e riuscirà a sentirmi solo lunedì, perciò questo calvario continua T.T


	13. XIII

Always watching

Never reaching

«Come ti senti, questa mattina?»

«Cosa ci fai tu, qui?» rispose Emma, fermandosi sullo stipite della cucina, dove era scesa spinta da una grandissima fame. Erano quasi le dieci del mattino e Emma non ricordava nemmeno di essersi addormentata, la sera precedente.

Il suo ultimo ricordo era Regina che lasciava la sua stanza, sorridendole.

«Buongiorno anche a te, signorina Swan» fece Regina, sarcastica.

Emma, trascinandosi dietro la coperta che teneva intorno alle spalle, alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Non mi aspettavo di trovarti a casa, perché non sei in ufficio?»

«Giornata leggera».

«Bugiarda».

«Tra dieci minuti saranno pronti i pancake. Zelena e Chad stanno per riportare a casa Hope».

«Li voglio con il cioccolato, ma non mi distrarrai con il cibo» rispose Emma, sedendosi su uno sgabello con ben poca grazia. Regina le si avvicinò e le mise una mano sulla fronte, strappando a Emma un sorriso di sollievo. «Hai la mano fresca» spiegò, stringendosi nelle spalle.

« _Mmh_. La febbre non si è ancora abbassata».

«Sono sicura sia solo una tua impressione. Il raffreddore è praticamente passato e io mi sento molto meglio. Non completamente in forze, ma…»

«La febbre è ancora alta, Emma» rispose Regina, tornando ai fornelli e girando il pancake che stava cuocendo.

«Andrai in ufficio nel pomeriggio?» domandò invece la signorina Swan, capendo dal tono di voce del sindaco che su quel punto non c’era modo di vincere la discussione.

Regina scosse la testa.

«Sei rimasta a casa per stare con Hope, non è vero? Ma posso pensarci io, Regina. Davvero. Ieri non ne avevo le forze, ma oggi-»

«Oggi lavoro da casa, Emma» tagliò corto Regina. «E forse puoi occuparti di Hope, ma mi spieghi chi si occuperebbe di te? Si tratta solo di un giorno, posso lavorare da casa».

Emma era combattuta. Una parte di lei voleva mandare al diavolo il sindaco, lei e tutte le sue premure. Chi dannazione aveva dato il permesso a Regina Mills di preoccuparsi tanto per lei? E comunque Emma poteva benissimo prendersi cura di sé stessa e grazie tante. Non era la prima volta che rimaneva vittima di un raffreddore e un po’ di febbre non l’aveva mai fermata, nossignore. Aveva vissuto da sola per i primi ventotto anni della sua vita, no?

E anche quando era arrivata a Storybrooke, ogni volta che era stata male, se ne era occupata da sola. Perché era brava, in questo, nel sapersela cavare senza l’aiuto di nessuno. Poteva tenersi al caldo, poteva assicurarsi di bere abbastanza e dormire qualche ora in più.

E anche se sua madre prima e suo marito dopo si erano spesso offerti di darle una mano, Emma era sempre stata ferma e decisa nel rifiutarla. _Finiresti con l’ammalarti anche tu,_ diceva all’una o all’altro e questo bastava.

Ma con Regina no.

Regina non si era offerta di darle una mano. Regina si prendeva cura di lei e basta, senza fare tante domande a sé stessa o a Emma, come se Regina non avesse considerato, nemmeno per un momento, che potesse fregarsene di Emma e della sua febbre e del raffreddore e della sua sconsideratezza con il freddo.

E questo faceva terribilmente infuriare Emma, perché lei, a Regina, non aveva chiesto proprio niente. Lei, per Regina, non voleva essere un peso, Regina non doveva sentirsi in obbligo verso di lei.

Ma, d’altra parte, era Regina.

Regina, che le aveva salvato al vita più volte di quanto a Emma piacesse ammettere – perché in questo caso avrebbe dovuto ammettere anche che Regina aveva ragione e lei un po’ idiota lo era; Regina, che aveva messo in pericolo la propria vita per lei e Henry e l’intera Storybrooke ogni volta che era stato necessario; Regina, che era capace di grandi gesti, sì, ma anche di quelli piccoli, quelli quotidiani, quelli che richiedevano un altro tipo di eroismo, un altro tipo di… legame. Un legame duraturo, continuo, inossidabile, costruito giorno dopo giorno. Un passo alla volta, un sorriso alla volta.

Così, c’era anche una parte di Emma che avrebbe voluto alzarsi da quello sgabello e rifugiarsi tra le braccia di Regina, lasciarsi stringere dal sindaco, lasciarsi rassicurare che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che sarebbe passato tutto – tutte le cose brutte della vita e che sarebbe stata felice, Emma, e Regina con lei.

Era combattuta, Emma, tra il tenere Regina lontana da sé, per paura di perderla, e avvicinarsi a Regina perché se fosse stato per un momento soltanto, ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

Non sapeva in quale di due opposte direzioni muoversi, Emma, e così rimase ferma. Abbastanza vicina a Regina da intravedere quello che avrebbe potuto esserci tra loro, ma abbastanza lontana da non poterlo rovinare né perdere.

«Regina?» la chiamò allora Emma, per poterla guardare negli occhi. Esitò qualche istante, cercando di dirle, in quello sguardo soltanto, tutto quello che a parole non riusciva a formulare. «Grazie» disse infine.

E Regina annuì soltanto, sostenendo lo sguardo di Emma.

***

Regina aprì la porta di ingresso a Zelena, che aveva una mascherina medica sul viso, e Chad, che portava Hope sulle spalle, il cui viso si illuminò non appena vide il sindaco.

«Zia Regina!» esclamò. «Sei a casa! Stai a casa con me, oggi?!»

«Sì, tesoro» le sorrise la donna, abbracciandola quando Chad la mise a terra e sussurrandole nell’orecchio che in cucina c’erano i pancake ad aspettarla. Hope sfrecciò immediatamente in cucina.

«Allora, tua moglie ha passato la nottata?» domandò Zelena, mentre Chad si massaggiava il collo.

«Smettila» intimò immediatamente il sindaco alla sorella, la dolcezza del suo viso nell’accogliere Hope completamente scomparsa per lasciare spazio al suo sguardo da Regina Cattiva. «Sta meglio, comunque, grazie per averlo chiesto. E tu sei esagerata» aggiunse, alludendo alla mascherina.

«Ho ancora una lunga vita davanti e voglio godermela» rispose Zelena.

«Volete entrare? Avete fatto colazione?» domandò Regina, decidendo di ignorare sua sorella.

«No, grazie» intervenne Chad. «Dobbiamo andare all’aeroporto a prendere Robyn e Alice, arrivano oggi».

Lo sguardo di Regina tornò a illuminarsi. «Oh, giusto! Ho sentito Robyn, ieri. Le ragazze verranno qui a cena domenica. Vi va di venire?»

«Mia figlia non entrerà in questa casa fino a quando la signorina Swan non sarà perfettamente sana, Regina».

«Emma starà benissimo, per domenica. È stato solo un brutto attacco di raffreddore».

Zelena la guardò circospetta. «Ti faremo sapere» concesse infine. «A più tardi, sorellina. Salutami la tua signora!»

«Buona giornata, Chad» rispose Regina, prima di chiudere loro la porta in faccia, sbattendola.

***

Regina spense la televisione del salotto, dove Emma si era di nuovo addormentata, prima di tornare in cucina e prendere due tazze, una piena di cioccolata con panna e cannella e l’altra con una tisana calda. Si affrettò verso il suo studio, dove aveva lasciato Hope affondata in una poltrona davanti al camino, a leggere uno dei vecchi libri di Henry.

«Tieni, tesoro» le disse Regina, porgendole la tazza con la cioccolata.

«Grazie!» esclamò la bambina, mettendo da parte il libro e prendendo la tazza con entrambe le mani. «La mamma?»

«Dorme» rispose il sindaco, sedendosi alla scrivania.

« _Oh_ » fece Hope. «Zia Regina, posso chiederti una cosa?»

«Certo, tesoro».

«Ma se…» iniziò Hope, esitò. Poi, quando vide lo sguardo incoraggiante di Regina, riprese. «Ma se Alice e Robyn hanno un bambino o una bambina-»

«Cosa?!» domandò Regina. «Perché hai pensato..?»

Hope si strinse nelle spalle. «Zelena ha detto che non vede l’ora di avere un nipotino».

«Oh, aspetta solo che lo venga a sapere Robyn» commentò Regina, sapendo bene che sua nipote aveva un chiaro progetto di vita in mente che non comprendeva figli per almeno i prossimi cinque anni. Sapeva che lei e Alice ne volevano, Robyn le confidava tutto, solo non li volevano _ora_.

Hope ridacchiò. «Quindi, se Robyn e Alice hanno un bambino o una bambina… Sono entrambe _mamma_ , giusta?»

«Certo, tesoro».

« _Mmh_ ».

«C’è qualcosa che non ti convince?»

Hope fece una smorfia. «Henry ti chiama _mamma_. Ma chiama mamma anche la mamma» fece Hope. «Però adesso tu e la mamma non siete una coppia come Alice e Robyn. È successo come con il papà..? Vi siete lasciate?»

« _Oh_ » fece Regina. _Dannazione, Zelena!_ , imprecò tra sé e sé, ben sapendo che questa volta non era colpa di tua sorella.

Il sindaco si schiarì la voce.

«No, tesoro» disse infine. «Henry ti ha raccontato di come io e la tua mamma ci siamo incontrate, non è vero? Ho adottato Henry senza sapere che fosse figlio di Emma e quando lui è andato a cercarla-»

«Sì, ma lo so che non mi avete detto tutto _tutto_ perché sono piccola!» esclamò Hope. «Ad esempio, so che hai creato Storybrooke e che in qualche modo nessuno era contento di questo, ma non so perché lo hai fatto! E non ci credo che eri tanto arrabbiata con la nonna solo perché era più bella di te-»

«Chi te l’ha detto?!»

«La nonna».

Regina gemette, sconfortata.

«Allora, ecco, pensavo… Pensavo che magari tu e la mamma…»

«No, tesoro, io e la mamma siamo state tante cose, ma non… _quello_ » ammise infine Regina. 

«E adesso?»

«Adesso?»

«Adesso! Cosa siete?»

Regina avvampò. «Buone amiche» si affrettò a rispondere, prendendo un sorso della sua tisana.

«E allora perché Zelena dice che tu e la mamma vi state prendendo in giro?»

«Ha detto proprio così, Zelena?»

«No, ha detto una brutta parola» confessò Hope, arrossendo. «Ma non lo sapeva che stavo ascoltando!»

Regina sospirò e si alzò dalla scrivania per avvicinarsi alla poltrona di Hope. Si inginocchiò accanto alla bambina e le prese la tazza di cioccolata dalle mani, appoggiandola sul tavolino lì accanto. 

«Io e la mamma non stiamo prendendo in giro nessuno, tesoro. E men che meno ci stiamo prendendo in giro tra di noi» disse il sindaco. «Sì, a volte la tua mamma mi fa un pochino arrabbiare, ma a fine giornata non ha importanza e lo sai perché?»

Hope scosse la testa.

«Perché mi fido di lei. E la tua mamma si fida di me. Perciò io e la tua mamma siamo… legate. Ci sarò sempre quando avrà bisogno di me, così come lei ci sarà sempre, quando avrò bisogno di lei. Lo so perché in passato è sempre stato così. Anche quando non andavamo d’accordo… Anche allora, se il mondo intero minacciava di andare in mille pezzi, lei c’era sempre, a combattere con me».

Hope sorrise, prima di lanciare le braccia intorno al collo di Regina e stringerla.

«Ti voglio bene, zia Regina».

«Ti voglio bene anche io, Hope».

_From afar I've loved you_

_But never let it show_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buona sera <3 E soprattutto BUONA SANTA LUCIA a chi la festeggia! **   
> La canzone di oggi è Wrapped in red di Kelly Clarkson (e se vi capita di ascoltarla tutta, l’ho trovata molto adatta a Emma e Regina).   
> Grazie mille per aver letto anche oggi **   
> A domani!   
> T. <3


	14. XIV

_He's filled his sleigh with things_

_Things for you and for me_

Al centro del suo ufficio, Regina aveva aperto un portale e, stando appoggiata alla sua scrivania, controllava l’ora sull’orologio con insistenza, visibilmente irritata. 

«Ci fosse una volta, una soltanto in cui tua nonna è in orario» disse infine, rivolta a Hope che era in piedi accanto a lei e saltellava per l’impazienza. Regina teneva la bambina stretta a sé, con una mano intorno alle sue spalle, per assicurarsi che non cadesse accidentalmente nel portale.

«Come la mamma» le fece notare Hope, ridacchiando.

Regina sospirò. Quel giorno Snow, David e il piccolo Neal, che ormai tanto piccolo non era più, sarebbero tornati a Storybrooke dalla Foresta Incantata, per festeggiare il Natale. Normalmente, chi partiva o tornava da un Mondo attraverso un portale poteva usare il Servizio Portali Inter-Universo che era stato approntato da Regina e altri Esseri Magici e che funzionava esattamente come una stazione ferroviaria, con orari regolari e precisi. A Storybrooke, la gestione era affidata alle fate, così come la supervisione dei campi di Fagioli Magici, usati per aprire i portali.

Tuttavia, Snow aveva preso l’abitudine, pessima a parere di Regina, di chiedere al sindaco un portale privato e, Regina lo sapeva bene, non si trattava di superbia, quanto il fatto che Snow era consapevole di essere sempre, costantemente in ritardo. E il Servizio Portali certo non avrebbe aspettato lei, nemmeno con tutti i suoi titoli regali. Ma Regina sì. Regina non avrebbe potuto fare altro se non attendere che Snow si degnasse di attraversa il portale e maledire il Fato che Emma Swan dovesse essere proprio figlia sua. Altrimenti, Regina non era proprio così sicura che sarebbe stata altrettanto paziente con la donna.

E, sempre per Emma, il sindaco si era assunta la responsabilità di accogliere Snow da sola: Regina aveva insistito perché Emma rimanesse a casa a riposare ancora, per assicurarsi che non ci fosse una brutta ricaduta, soprattutto dal momento che la magia poteva fare brutti scherzi e il sindaco non voleva rischiare che il portale interferisse con la guarigione di Emma. Inoltre, se anche per aprirlo era sufficiente il Fagiolo Magico, mantenere il collegamento per tutta la durata del ritardo di Snow spesso richiedeva un intervento magico da parte di Regina e, ormai lo sapevano entrambe, la magia di Emma e Regina interferiva sempre l’una con l’altra.

«Zia Regina, guarda» disse infine Hope, indicando con il dito il portale, dove i contorni di tre figure stavano prendendo forma tra le spire di magia e, finalmente, Snow, David e Neal comparvero nell’ufficio di Regina.

Non appena il portale scomparve, Regina lasciò libera la spalla di Hope perché la bambina potesse lanciarsi tra le braccia dei suoi nonni, che la strinsero entrambi a sé. Invece, Regina abbracciò Neal e il ragazzo ricambiò, prima di guardarsi intorno. «Dove è mia sorella?» domandò.

«Vi aspetta a casa» rispose Regina, lasciandosi abbracciare brevemente anche da David, che dovette cedere presto il posto alla moglie, che gettò le braccia intorno al collo del sindaco e le disse quanto le era mancata.

«A casa?» domandò allora Neal, confuso. «Perché?»

«Ha avuto la febbre, era meglio che-»

E questo bastò perché, mentre Neal schernì sua sorella con un _che sfigata_ , Snow afferrasse Regina per le spalle, saldamente, e le domandasse, quasi urlando: «La febbre?! Quanto è grave? Perché non ce lo hai detto subito?!»

Regina aprì la bocca per rispondere e poi la richiuse. Sul serio, se Emma avesse provato ad accennare di nuovo a quanto lei potesse risultare melodrammatica…

Il sindaco sospirò. «Snow, Emma sta bene. Era solo una febbre da raffreddore. E per quale dannato motivo avrei dovuto avvisarvi io?!»

«Perché sai benissimo come è Emma. Lei non chiede mai aiuto, quando ne ha bisogno».

«Ma la mamma non aveva bisogno di aiuto!» esclamò in quel momento Hope, tornando dal nonno per avvinghiarsi al suo braccio. «C’era zia Regina con lei!»

«Ti sei presa cura di Emma?» domandò Snow. «Certo che ti sei presa cura di Emma» aggiunse poi, senza attendere la risposta di Regina. «Sei una così cara amica per lei».

«Mia sorella ha lasciato che tu ti prendessi cura di lei?!» esclamò invece Neal, con gli occhi sgranati.

Regina sentì le proprie guance arrossire e pregò che il trucco riuscisse a nasconderlo. « _Emh._ Sì. Perché?»

Neal scosse la testa, ridendo. «Oh, _che sottona_ , non vedo l’ora di prenderla in giro!»

«Neal, bada a come parli, tesoro» intervenne sua madre. «Regina, possiamo andare subito da Emma?»

«Certo, certo. Hope, tu vai a casa con i nonni, vero?»

«Ma tu non torni, zia Regina?» domandò Hope, visibilmente delusa.

«No, tesoro. Oggi ho un paio di riunioni che non posso proprio rimandare. Ma questa sera torno presto, te lo prometto. Così possiamo cenare tutti insieme».

Hope corse dal sindaco per darle un bacio sulla guancia, poi tornò ad aggrapparsi al braccio del nonno. David, che era stato stranamente silenzioso da quando era tornato a Storybrooke, lanciò uno sguardo incuriosito a Regina, prima di sorriderle e farle un cenno di intesa con la testa, che lasciò il sindaco tanto interdetta da farle credere di averlo solo immaginato.

***

Non appena aprì la porta, Snow abbracciò Emma forte forte a sé, accarezzandole i capelli e chiedendole se stesse bene, se le facesse male qualcosa, se volesse sedersi, senza nemmeno darle in tempo di rispondere. David riuscì solo a scoccarle un tenero bacio tra i capelli prima che Hope lo trascinasse verso il salotto, per fargli vedere l’albero che lei, Regina e Emma avevano fatto, tutto da sole e senza Henry. Eh, no, Henry l’albero con le sue mamme non l’aveva fatto, ma lei sì!

Neal chiuse la porta e rimase dietro le spalle di sua madre, facendo linguacce ed espressioni annoiate in direzione di Snow che fecero sghignazzare la sorella.

«Mamma, dai» disse infine Emma, liberandosi dall’abbraccio di Snow. «Sto bene!»

«Già» intervenne Neal, gli occhi fissi sul viso della sorella. «Ci credo che stai bene, con Regina che si prendeva cura di te».

«E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?» domandò Snow.

Emma avvampò. «Sei proprio uno stupido».

«Non parlare così a tuo fratello!»

«E tu sei patetica» rilanciò Neal. «Scommetto che non stavi nemmeno male. Era tutta una scusa. _Oh, Regina, mi fa male la testa, buh, buh_ » le fece il verso il ragazzo.

Emma scattò, superando Snow per raggiungere Neal e tirargli un pugno sulla spalla. «Taci! Stavo davvero male!»

« _Oh, Regina, sono in fin di vita!_ »

«Ragazzi, per favore!» esclamò Snow, allarmata dalla presa che Emma fece al collo del fratello, saltandogli sulla schiena.

«Più il tempo passa, più diventi idiota» dichiarò Emma, faticando a mantenere la presa su Neal. Era diventato più forte, dall’ultima volta che lo aveva visto.

«David!» urlò Snow, chiamando il marito. «David, per cortesia, vieni a separare i tuoi figli!»

« _Oh, Regina, devi salvarmi con un tuo bac-_ AH!» fece Neal quando Emma gli morse l’orecchio per impedirgli di finire la frase. Finalmente, il ragazzo si scrollò di dosso la sorella, che barcollò appena e studiò il fratello per un secondo prima di abbracciarlo forte. Neal ricambiò l’abbraccio, tenendo la testa di Emma nell’incavo della sua spalla. Da qualche anno, ormai, era più alto di sua sorella.

«Ti voglio bene anche se sei così stupido».

«Ti voglio bene anche se sei così _sfigata_ ».

Snow gemette, sconsolata, facendo sogghignare entrambi i suoi figli.

***

«Cosa è successo al forno?» domandò David entrando in cucina accompagnato dalla figlia, dove aveva intenzione di iniziare a cucinare in attesa di Regina. L’intera famiglia si era dichiarata contraria all’idea che cucinasse Emma e non solo perché doveva riposare.

«Oh, _emh._ Si è rotto» rispose Emma.

«Si è rotto? O l’hai rotto?»

Emma lanciò un’occhiataccia a suo padre.

«Regina deve essere stata furiosa per giorni, con te» considerò David, aprendo il frigorifero per controllare cosa ci fosse. Emma aveva mandato un messaggio a Regina chiedendole cosa avesse pensato di preparare per quella sera, così che potessero darle una mano, e stava aspettando una risposta.

« _Nah_ » fecde Emma, sedendosi sul ripiano della cucina. «L’ha presa bene».

«Davvero? Devi piacerle molto, allora».

«Cosa?!» urlò Emma, quasi cadendo dal ripiano.

«No, niente. Dico solo che Regina sembra avere un occhio di riguardo per te».

« _Nah_ » negò Emma.

David, chiudendo il frigorifero, non rispose e si limitò a un’eloquente espressione del viso, come a dire che Emma poteva continuare a pensarla come preferiva, ma questo non toglieva il fatto che fosse nel torto.

***

«In che senso preferisci rimanere qui?» domandò Snow alla figlia, come se all’improvviso le fosse spuntata una seconda testa.

«Beh, il loft non è molto grande, mamma…» le fece notare Emma. «Io e Hope preferiamo rimane qui, per le vacanze di Natale. Tanto ci vedremo comunque tutti i giorni, no?»

«Certo, ma… Credevo che saresti stata con noi, una volta tornati. Sicura che non ci siano problemi per Regina?» domandò Snow.

Emma scosse la testa.

Erano sedute sul divano, con una cioccolata calda tra le mani. David era in cucina, dove lo sentivano canticchiare vecchie ballate della Foresta Incantata mentre tagliuzzava delle verdure per lo stufato. Dal giardino, invece, provenivano gli schiamazzi di Hope e Neal che giocavano a palle di neve. Quel giorno non aveva nevicato e la neve aveva cominciato a sciogliersi, ma Emma sapeva bene che si trattava solo di una falsa tregua, perché le previsioni per la settimana seguente non erano affatto rassicuranti. Pregò solo che suo figlio, Ella e Lucy riuscissero ad arrivare a Storybrooke in tempo.

«E… Killian?» domandò Snow, cautamente, alla figlia. 

«Killian?»

«Non torna per Natale?»

«Non lo so» rispose Emma. «A me non ha detto nulla. Ma, d’altronde, è con Hope che parla quasi tutti i giorni».

«Non ti manca?»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Non davvero» rispose, laconica.

«E Boston? Ti trovi bene?»

Di nuovo, Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Non è male, ma…»

«Ma non è Storybrooke» concluse sua madre. «Anche a Hope manca. Credo che vorrebbe tornare qui…»

«Non lo so, mamma» sbottò Emma. «Ci penserò» concesse infine.

Snow annuì e accarezzò una guancia della figlia, che le sorrise, grata che sua madre non avesse insistito con il suo interrogatorio.

«Vado a vedere cosa sta combinando tuo padre, d’accordo?» disse poi Snow, alzandosi dal divano. Emma annuì e attese che sua madre fosse scomparsa nell’altra stanza prima di andare alla finestra e osservare suo fratello e Hope rotolarsi nella neve, con la bambina che chiedeva pietà allo zio, che le facendo il solletico.

Dalla cucina, anche sua madre si mise a cantare, accompagnando David e Emma si sentì… felice.

Ma fu solo quando il telefono nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni vibrò e Emma si affrettò a leggere il messaggio di Regina che le annunciava che stava tornando e che sperava che casa sua non avesse preso fuoco durante la sua assenza, che il cuore della signorina Swan prese il volo.

Perché era vero, Boston non era male, ma… a Boston Regina non c’era.

_It's that time of year_

_When the world falls in love_

**NdA**

Buona sera <3

La canzone di oggi è _The Christmas Waltz._

Grazie per aver letto <3

A domani,




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona sera <3   
> La canzone di oggi è The Christmas Waltz.   
> Grazie per aver letto <3   
> A domani,   
> T.


	15. XV

_The near and the dear one_

_The old and the young_

Emma tornò in sala da pranzo, dopo aver messo a dormire Hope. La bambina avrebbe preferito rimanere sveglia, ma si stava facendo tardi e, nonostante il giorno seguente non avrebbe avuto scuola, Emma preferiva comunque che sua figlia non perdesse troppe ore di sonno, soprattutto in un periodo dell’anno in cui, tra festeggiamenti e attese, gli orari di Hope si facevano irregolari.

«Tutto bene?» domandò immediatamente Regina alla signorina Swan, posando al contempo la propria mano su quella della nipote per scusarsi dell’interruzione nella loro conversazione. Erano ancora sedute a tavole, le teste vicine l’una all’altra, a parlare fitto fitto tra loro. Regina era la più grande confidente di sua nipote, che non raramente si era rifugiata da lei, metaforicamente e non, per sfuggire a Zelena. Non che Zelena non fosse una buona madre, ma il suo carattere esplosivo finiva spesso con il cozzare con quello più schivo di Robyn.

«Si è addormentata non appena la sua testa ha toccato il cuscino. _Non ho sonno_ » fece Emma, facendo il verso a sua figlia. Regina sorrise, teneramente, prima di scuotere la testa.

«Dove è Alice?» domandò poi Emma, guardandosi intorno e non vedendo la ragazza.

«Salotto» rispose Robyn. «Impegnata con i vecchi videogiochi di Henry».

Gli occhi di Emma si illuminarono. « _Beh_ , voi Mills siete certo un’ottima compagnia, ma…» disse Emma, ammiccando poi in direzione del salotto, affrettandosi a raggiungere Alice.

***

«No, zia, non abbiamo nessun problema con il bar, anzi. Va a gonfie vele» rispose Robyn, rassicurando la donna. Dopo il ritorno definitivo di Regina a Storybrooke, era stata Zelena ad occuparsi del pub delle sorelle Mills per qualche tempo, fino a quando, dopo il trasferimento di Robyn, Zelena non aveva sentito il richiamo dell’avventura e aveva deciso di inseguirlo, in compagnia di Chad. Così, Robyn e Alice erano rimaste sole a gestire il pub. Regina e, naturalmente, Zelena avevano la piena fiducia nelle capacità di Robyn, ma certo questo non fermava la loro apprensione sul benessere delle ragazze. Gestire un pub comportava delle responsabilità non indifferenti, e le sorelle Mills volevano assicurarsi che non fossero eccessive per la giovane Robyn. In fondo, loro lo sapevano bene cosa significasse sentire di essere sole, a reggere il mondo, senza alcun sostegno esterno.

«Bene» sospirò Regina. allungando una mano per accarezzare con dolcezza la guancia della nipote.

«Va così bene che… che… Sì, ecco» e Robyn si schiarì la voce, arrossì, ma non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso di gioia tanto pura che raramente Regina aveva avuto il privilegio di vedere sul volto di qualcuno e, ancora meno, sul proprio. «Ho pensato che forse è ora del prossimo passo… Credo che sia il momento giusto».

«Sì?» domandò Regina, prendendo entrambe le mani di Robyn tra le proprie, gli occhi che brillavano dall’emozione. Conosceva le intenzioni di sua nipote, perché ogni volta che aveva dovuto pensare e progettare il suo futuro, era a zia Regina che aveva chiesto consiglio.

Robyn annuì, con convinzione. «Ho sperato di essere abbastanza fortunata, un giorno, da poterle chiedere di sposarmi, subito dal primo istante in cui l’ho vista. E ora… la amo così tanto, zia Regina, e non mi sono mai sentita tanto amata in vita mia. Da quando ho Alice, mi sembra di avere un mio posto nel mondo e il passato mi sembra più chiaro, più comprensibile» disse Robyn. «Sacrificherei la mia anima con la sua per salvarla, la seguirei a occhi chiusi attraverso l’Inferno…»

«Oh, tesoro» fece Regina, il cuore stretto dalla commozione, chiedendosi solo per un fuggevole istante perché le situazioni evocate dalla nipote le restituissero l’eco di eventi passati nella sua anima. «Sono così felice per te».

«Grazie, zia» rispose Robyn, per poi mordersi il labbro inferiore. «Ma volevo chiederti un favore…»

«Certo, dimmi».

«Ecco… Potresti aiutarmi a scegliere l’anello?» bisbigliò. «Lo chiederei alla mamma o a Chad, ma hanno dei pessimi gusti. Per questo vanno d’accordo». 

Regina accennò una risata, prima di annuire. «Ti aiuto molto volentieri… Anzi, forse potrei avere qualcosa che fa al caso tuo».

«Davvero? Cosa?»

«Vieni» fece Regina, alzandosi dalla sedia per condurre la nipote al piano superiore, dove teneva il proprio portagioie.

***

Quando Alice vinse l’ennesima partita, Emma si sdraiò a terra, sul tappeto del salotto, con le braccia e le gambe divaricate, sconfitta.

«Sei solo fortunata che mi è appena passata la febbre. Non sono ancora completamente in forze».

«Come no» concesse Alice. «Nemmeno avere la febbre è così male, con Robyn. Mi fa mangiare rimanendo a letto» aggiunse, sogghignando.

«Anche Regina» fece Emma. «E Ella mi ha raccontato che anche Henry diventa ancora più premuroso con lei quando è malata e quasi non la lascia alzare dal letto. Questi Mills, tutti uguali sono» sentenziò infine, scuotendo la testa, pur con un’espressione adorante.

«Oh» fece Alice, stendendosi a sua volta accanto ad Emma, gli occhi rivolti al soffitto. «Allora è vero quello che si mormora a Storybrooke?»

«Storybrooke mormora sempre qualcosa e non è quasi mai vero».

«Ora si dice che tu e Regina…» iniziò Alice, lasciando cadere la frase in modo allusivo.

«Io e Regina _cosa?_ »

«Sì, insomma, che ci sia un _Emma e Regina_ » proseguì Alice e, intuendola confusione di Emma dal suo silenzio, aggiunse: «Emma e Regina, come in Robyn e Alice».

«Come in- _Oh_ » disse Emma, infine.

_Ah._

La signorina Swan avvampò. «No» disse poi.

«Quindi non è vero nemmeno quello che dice Zelena?»

«Zelena dice fin troppe cose. A cosa ti riferisci?»

«Che stiate tenendo nascosta la vostra relazione perché credete che sia destinata a fallire e non volete che il resto della famiglia rimanga coinvolto».

«No!» esclamò Emma. «Quello è probabilmente il motivo per cui non accadrà mai nulla tra me e Regina. Nemmeno una relazione segreta» considerò la signorina Swan, prima di realizzare le implicazioni di quello che aveva appena detto. Ovvero, che ci fosse effettivamente qualcosa, tra lei e Regina, che aspettava solo che loro lasciassero accadere.

«Non che- Voglio dire- Si tratta di ipotesi, di supposizioni, di grandi sistemi, di… di idee astratte e per nulla radicate nel concreto, nella vita quotidiana, in situazioni sussistenti in questo specifico momento contingente a noi e-»

«Emma» la interruppe Alice. «Smetti di parlare».

«Forse è meglio» concesse Emma, con un sospiro. «Non c’è speranza che tu possa tacere su questa conversazione con Robyn, non è vero?»

«Nemmeno mezza» confermò Alice. «Resisto a malapena alla tentazione di scriverle ora».

«Lo sai che lo dirà subito a Regina?»

«Sì. È la donna della mia vita, voglio dirle tutto. Mi dispiace, Em».

«Lo capisco» rispose Emma. E lo capiva davvero. Perché anche lei avrebbe voluto raccontare immediatamente a Regina di essere stata messa alle strette nel giro di pochi minuti da una ragazza con la metà dei suoi anni che, per giunta, l’aveva battuta senza pietà ai videogiochi.

Era una situazione tanto imbarazzante che Emma non poteva immaginare di poterla raccontare a qualsiasi altra persona che non fosse Regina Mills.

***

Quando Robyn e Regina tornarono in salotto trovarono Alice e Emma addormentate sul pavimento e si scambiarono un’occhiata divertita, che le fece ridacchiare.

«Non lo so, sei proprio sicura di quello che stai facendo?» domandò Regina alla nipote.

«Mai stata più sicura di qualcosa in tutta la mia vita, zia» confermò Robyn. «E tu sei proprio sicura di quello che stai facendo, invece?» domandò, accennando con il capo a Emma.

E Regina avrebbe voluto ribattere. E negare. Negare cosa, poi? Robyn non aveva insinuato nulla, eppure la mente di Regina era andata subito a…

Avvampò e deglutì vistosamente.

Avrebbe potuto mentire. Avrebbe potuto dire a sua nipote che lei non sapeva proprio di cosa stesse parlando. Mentiva a sé stessa ogni singolo giorno e lo faceva ormai da molti anni, no? Una bugia in più non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza.

Ma… Era a Robyn che si trattava di mentire.

Aveva capito, Regina, a cosa si riferisse sua nipote.

L’aveva capito fin troppo bene.

E aveva sempre pensato, Regina, si era sempre convinta di aver preso la strada migliore, quella del silenzio. Perché ogni volta che Regina aveva usato la propria voce per chiedere qualcosa, per trovare il proprio posto nel mondo, non era finita bene, affatto.

Così, Regina aveva finito con il temere quel tumulto del cuore, quella sublimazione dell’anima che provava sempre alla sola vista di Emma Swan, e a ignorarlo, zittirlo, quietarlo. Che stesse buono, quel fragile cuore suo, perché un altro colpo non lo avrebbe retto.

Avrebbe potuto mentire, Regina, a sua nipote, come aveva sempre fatto. Ma non se la sentì più, Regina, di alimentare quella menzogna. Perciò sorrise, un velo di tristezza.

«Non lo so, Robyn» ammise infine. Ed era a sé stessa che parlava. «Non lo so».

_Let’s hope it’s a good one_

_Without any fear_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buona sera <3   
> La canzone di oggi è Happy Xmas (war is over).   
> Grazie per aver letto anche oggi!   
> T. <3


	16. XVI

_Christmas is here,_

_Bringing good cheer_

Regina era seduta sul divanetto della finestra a bovindo del secondo piano, sorseggiando una tisana calda che sperava l’avrebbe calmata abbastanza da permetterle di dormire. 

Era a Emma, che pensava, quella notte.

Lo sguardo di Regina si spostò dalla finestra, dove stava osservando la neve che aveva ripreso a scendere da qualche ora, alla porta chiusa della stanza di Emma, dove la signorina Swan si era trascinata, ancora mezza addormentata, dopo che Regina l’aveva svegliata, costringendola ad alzarsi dal tappeto.

Non era la prima volta che il pensiero di Emma la teneva sveglia, la notte. Era già successo anni prima, quando la signorina Swan era caduta con Snow nel portale verso la Foresta Incantata. Quello che Regina non era riuscita ad aprire fino a quando Emma non le aveva toccato la spalla.

Era bastato un istante soltanto perché la magia di Regina riprendesse tutto il suo antico vigore, forse risvegliata da quella di Emma. Solo… In quel momento, Regina non sapeva che ci fosse della magia, in Emma. Per questo, il sindaco aveva trascorso giorni e notti a torturarsi, a interrogarsi circa la natura di quel contatto tra lei e Emma. Possibile che… Possibile che Emma fosse qualcosa di più, per lei?

E così il cuore di Regina aveva iniziato a sciogliersi, a liberarsi dai lacci in cui lo aveva costretto fin dalla morte di Daniel, senza nemmeno accorgersi di tutte le prigioni in cui lo aveva rinchiuso, di tutti i battiti che gli aveva impedito, di tutta la vita di cui lo aveva privato. Regina non era come sua madre, che il suo cuore se l’era strappato dal petto per non sentire, per non sentire più nulla, no, lei aveva fatto qualcosa di così terribile da essere quasi indicibile e la violenza che aveva liberato nel mondo, Regina la aveva inflitta prima di tutto a sé stessa.

Ma poi era arrivata Emma.

E il cuore di Regina aveva ripreso a battere, come l’orologio di Storybrooke.

Non vi aveva badato, all’inizio, e questo fu il suo primo errore. Se solo avesse capito che la dolce stretta che sentì nel petto la sera in cui Emma riportò Henry a casa non era dovuta solo al fatto di sapere il proprio figlio al sicuro, ma soprattutto alla presenza della signorina Swan, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente.

Avrebbe preso le giuste precauzioni, Regina, avrebbe fatto in modo che la signorina Swan non avesse significato alcuno per lei. E invece no. Aveva permesso a Emma di farla infuriare, di farla indignare, di spaventarla, di minacciarla, di farla sentire esposta e… vulnerabile.

Vulnerabile come mai si era sentita in tutta la sua vita, nemmeno quando era stata costretta a sopportare i metodi educativi di sua madre o ad accettare il matrimonio con il re. Era una vulnerabilità diversa, quella sentiva con Emma. Quasi un desiderio di essere esposta ed essere vista, _vista davvero_ per quello che era e non per quello che sembrava. O che era diventata.

E questo, più di tutto, le faceva desiderare di odiare Emma Swan. Ma per quanto ci avesse provato, ad odiare Emma, non ci era mai riuscita, non davvero. Si era detta che, in fondo, era pur sempre la madre biologica di Henry, del suo bambino e, per questo, non poteva odiarla.

Fino a quando il tocco di Emma sulla spalla di Regina non aveva aperto un portale in un altro mondo.

E un baratro nella sua anima.

Perché allora Emma doveva avere un ruolo, e un ruolo molto importante, nella trama di Regina. Non era solo la madre biologica di Henry.

Ma poi, il sindaco aveva scoperto che, in quanto frutto del Vero Amore, Emma poteva usare la magia. E così aveva accantonato quell’idea, che ora le pareva tanto folle, che Emma potesse… che Emma potesse essere un nuovo inizio.

Ci aveva provato, almeno, ad accantonarla.

Aveva provato di nuovo a soffocare il suo cuore, a far tacere la sua anima, a imbrigliare i propri desideri, ma non le riusciva più tanto bene, ormai. Emma aveva cambiato qualcosa, nel suo cuore, che Regina non riusciva più a portare allo stato originario.

Così Regina si era rassegnata.

Forse, Emma Swan, significava qualcosa di più per lei. Ma questo non significava affatto che Regina, per Emma, significasse la stessa cosa.

E aveva tacito per anni.

Ma era bastata la domanda di sua nipote e quella dannata magia del Natale a farle rimettere tutto quanto in discussione. E ora disperava, Regina, alla ricerca di un modo per chiudere di nuovo tutto dentro di sé, farlo rientrare, non lasciare che uscisse dal suo cuore, che si svelasse.

Sospirò, la tisana ormai finita, e appoggiò la testa al muro, continuando a guardare la neve che cadeva inesorabile fuori dalla finestra.

***

Fu un urlo a riscuotere Regina, che subito si alzò dal divanetto e corse verso la camera di Hope, aprendo la porta e trovando la bambina seduta sul letto, in lacrime. In un attimo le fu accanto e si sedette sul letto, stringendola a sé.

«Ti fa male qualcosa?» domandò Regina, con tutta la dolcezza di cui era capace. E quando Hope scosse la testa, il sindaco tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

«Un brutto sogno?» chiese allora. E Hope annuì.

Regina sentì le calde lacrime della bambina bagnarle la vestaglia all’altezza del petto e la strinse a sé più forte ancora, cullandola gentilmente.

«È finito, tesoro, è finito. Ci sono io, ora. Vado a chiamare la mam-»

«No!» urlò Hope, arpionando il braccio di Regina con tanta forza che il sindaco non si sarebbe stupida di trovarvi un livido la mattina seguente. «Stai con me» aggiunse poi, tirando su con il naso.

Regina annuì, asciugandole le lacrime dal viso con le proprie mani. «Andiamo a chiamarla insieme?»

Questa volta, Hope annuì e, poi, gettò le braccia intorno al collo del sindaco, a indicare chiaramente che voleva essere presa in braccio. Anche Henry si rifiutava di camminare, quando veniva svegliato da un incubo, e pretendeva che Regina lo portasse in braccio fino alla propria camera, dove poi scivolava in un sogno tranquillo accanto alla sua mamma.

Tuttavia, erano passati molti anni dall’ultima volta in cui aveva dovuto prendere un bambino di quell’età in braccio e Regina pregò di avere ancora abbastanza forza per riuscirci. Prestando attenzione a non perdere l’equilibrio, riuscì infine a mettersi in piedi e a percorrere i pochi metri che la separavano dalla stanza di Emma a piccoli passi.

A fatica, abbassò la maniglia a entrò, cauta, nella camera della donna, con Hope che le stringeva il collo, tenendo il viso nascosto nell’incavo della sua spalla.

«Emma?» chiamò Regina, bisbigliando. «Emma?» ripeté, più forte.

«Io le tiro un pugno sullo stomaco, quando voglio svegliarla» la informò Hope, la frase a malapena comprensibile perché pronunciata contro la pelle di Regina.

Il sindaco considerò l’idea. In fondo, Emma aveva effettivamente il sonno pesante. Ricordava fin troppo bene la sera in cui si era addormentata accanto a lei sul divano. Alla fine, però, dopo aver fatto scattare l’interruttore della luce, Regina decise di avvicinarsi al letto, dove scoprì che Emma dormiva a pancia in giù, con gambe e braccia divaricate, come una stella marina. Si sedette sull’orlo del materasso, Hope ancora stretta a sé, ma almeno la sua schiena non doveva più sostenerne l’intero peso, con gran sollievo dei suoi muscoli.

«Emma?» tentò di nuovo, scuotendo la signorina Swan per la spalla, delicatamente. «Emma?»

Regina si schiarì la voce. «Emma!» esclamò infine, ricorrendo al tono che era solito usare quando doveva rimproverare lo sceriffo Swan durante le riunioni municipali, il più delle volte perché stava chiacchierando con il malcapitato assessore di turno.

«Non ho fatto niente!» farfugliò Emma, svegliandosi e mettendosi su un fianco per guardarsi in giro, confusa. Hope sorrise debolmente e il sindaco si sentì sollevata. Almeno la bambina iniziava a dimenticare l’incubo, di qualsiasi tipo fosse stato.

«Hope?» domandò Emma. «Regina?!» esclamò poi, tirando le coperte a sé. «È successo qualcosa?»

Hope allungò la mano e afferrò il braccio di Emma, tirandola a sé, e sua madre l’assecondò, mettendosi ben presto in ginocchio accanto a Regina.

«Hope ha fatto un brutto sogno» spiegò il sindaco, rivolta a Emma.

«Abbraccio!» ordinò invece Hope, guardando sua madre.

Regina fece per scostarsi, ma la presa della bambina sul suo collo era così ferrea che Emma capì che non sarebbero riuscite a separarla da lei per nulla al mondo.

«Posso?» mimò la signorina Swan con le labbra e Regina annuì.

Le braccia di Emma avvolsero lei e Hope in un abbraccio sicuro e il sindaco sentì Emma baciare i capelli di sua figlia, la guancia della signorina Swan pericolosamente vicina a quella di Regina.

«Cosa hai sognato, Hope?» domandò Emma.

«Brutte cose» rispose la bambina. «Ero da sola. Cioè… No, c’era qualcuno, ma a sembrava di essere sola».

«Qualcuno?» chiese Emma.

Hope annuì. «Credo… Non lo so… Ma mi stava portando via. Mi stava- Mi stava portando via da te» disse bambina rivolta a sua madre, con gli occhi verdi che tornarono a riempirsi di lacrime.

«Nessuno ti porterà mai via da me, Hope» la rassicurò Emma, scambiando uno sguardo preoccupato con Regina.

«E… E… E zia Regina» aggiunse Hope, singhiozzando.

«Zia Regina?» indagò Emma. «Stavano portando via anche zia Regina?»

Hope scosse la testa, vigorosamente. «Mi portavano via anche da zia Regina. E io volevo stare con voi. Ma… Ma non riuscivo e-»

«Oh, Hope» disse Emma. «Zia Regina non permetterebbe mai una cosa del genere, lo sai? Adesso è la donna più potente di tutti i Mondi Sconosciuti e non accade mai nulla senza che lei lo sappia. E zia Regina ti vuole davvero tanto, tanto bene, Hope».

«Ti voglio tantissimo bene, più di quanto possano dire le parole» intervenne Regina.

«Hai sentito? E lo sai che quando siamo insieme, io e zia Regina, non c’è nulla che ci possa fermare. Te lo dice sempre anche Henry, no? Ti ricordi quando ti ha raccontato dell’Isola Che Non C’è? Ti ricordi cosa ti ha detto? Che sì, certo, aveva un po’ di paura, ma non tanta, perché sapeva che io e Regina lo avremmo salvato. E a Regina non stavo nemmeno tanto simpatica in quel periodo, eppure insieme abbiamo provocato un’eclissi di luna» disse Emma, facendo sorridere Regina al ricordo. Hope alzò la testa dall’incavo del collo di Regina, per guardare la madre, con gli occhi sgranati. «Davvero?» chiese.

«Davvero!» confermò Emma.

«Perciò, pensa a cosa potremmo fare, io e la tua mamma, adesso che andiamo tanto d’accordo» aggiunse Regina.

Hope sorrise e il sindaco la sentì rilassarsi tra le sue braccia. «Posso dormire qui con te, mamma?»

Emma annuì, entusiasta.

«Rimani anche tu, zia Regina?»

Emma e Regina si voltarono immediatamente l’una verso l’altra. Regina deglutì visibilmente, mentre Emma arrossì fino alla radice dei capelli.

«Io…» iniziò Regina, continuando a studiare il volto di Emma in cerca di una risposta. Sì? No? Probabilmente _no_. _No_ sarebbe stata la risposta corretta. O no? Forse proprio il dire _no_ avrebbe denunciato il fatto che Regina avrebbe voluto rispondere _sì_. E allora, forse, sarebbe stato meglio dire _sì._ In fondo, non c’era nulla di male a rimanere nel letto di Emma. Per Hope. E poi, una volta che la bambina si fosse addormentata, probabilmente Emma le avrebbe detto che poteva andarsene. Ma d’altronde, non poteva rispondere _sì_ , senza nemmeno sapere se questo avrebbe messo a disagio Emma.

Con lo sguardo, Regina chiese aiuto alla signorina Swan, che si strinse nelle spalle. «Il letto è grande, se zia Regina vuole rimanere…»

«Certo che zia Regina vuole rimanere» sentenziò Hope, liberandosi dall’abbraccio delle donne e sgusciando tra di loro per sistemarsi sotto le coperte, al centro del letto.

Equamente imbarazzate, Emma e Regina si sistemarono ciascuna a un lato di Hope. La bambina sospirò di contentezza. «Ora puoi spegnere la luce, mamma».

«Agli ordini, Vostra Maestà» fece Emma, sporgendosi dal letto per raggiungere l’interruttore e spegnere la luce.

«Bacino» richiese poi Hope e Emma si affrettò a schioccargliene uno sulla guancia, facendola sogghignare. «Anche zia Regina!»

E per un folle, irripetibile istante, Emma pensò di baciare Regina. Pensò di sporgersi verso la donna, sorriderle e soffiarle un dolce bacio sulle labbra insieme alla buonanotte. Dovevano essere così morbide, le labbra di Regina.

Ma Emma scosse la testa violentemente, mentre Regina lasciava un dolce bacio sulla fronte di Hope e le accarezzava i capelli, augurandole la buonanotte.

«Buonanotte anche a te, zia Regina. Buonanotte, mamma».

«Buonanotte, tesoro» rispose Emma. «Buo-buonanotte, Regina» aggiunse, con voce strozzata.

«Buonanotte, Emma».

***

Il mattino seguente, Regina si svegliò in un letto che non era il suo e, la prima cosa che vide, fu Hope, che dormiva beatamente. Sorrise.

Poi, sentì un lieve russare e, con una punta di panico, realizzò di trovarsi ancora nel letto della signorina Swan. Non solo, mentre la coscienza di Regina riaffiorava lentamente dal sonno, si accorse che madre e figlia stavano dormendo abbracciate e che, se Hope le aveva stretto dita del sindaco con le proprie, la mano di Emma Swan era appoggiata sul suo fianco.

Regina si irrigidì all’istante.

Poi, lentamente, si districò dalla presa di Emma e Hope e scivolò fuori dal letto a malincuore. Rimpianse di dover andare in ufficio, quel giorno, perché tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare era rimanere a letto e stringersi a loro, senza preoccuparsi del tempo che avrebbero passato in ozio, godendo solo del piacere di stare insieme. Fingendo che fosse un’altra vita, la loro, una vita condivisa ogni giorno dell’anno e non solo a Natale.

Prima di uscire dalla stanza, Regina lanciò un’ultima occhiata a Emma e Hope, ancora profondamente addormentate, e nel suo animo sorso un affetto tanto improvviso e impetuoso che quasi le fece perdere l’equilibrio.

_All seem to say,_

_Throw cares away_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buonasera <3   
> La canzone di oggi è Carol of the bells.   
> Grazie per aver letto anche oggi!   
> T. <3 
> 
> P.S. Ora che sono un elfo di Natale libero, presto potrò rispondere a tutte le recensioni <3 <3 <3


	17. XVII

_And I remember looking at you then_

_And I remember thinking that Christmas must have been made for us_

«Sorpresa!»

Regina Mills, che aveva appena aperto la porta della propria a casa, trattenne a stento la colorita imprecazione che le era affiorata sulle labbra quando la sua famiglia aveva deciso di accoglierla urlando. C’era mancato poco che colpisse tutti quanti con una palla di fuoco magica.

Tuttavia, lo spavento si trasformò immediatamente in una calda sensazione di gioia non appena suo figlio Henry la strinse in un sicuro abbraccio, che Regina immediatamente ricambiò. Riuscì a dargli un bacio sulla guancia senza doversi alzarsi sulle punte dei piedi solo perché quel giorno aveva scelto un paio di stivali con un tacco vertiginoso, che certo erano stati un inferno per percorrere i pochi metri del vialetto a causa della neve, ma che ora rivelavano tutta la loro utilità.

Poi, anche Lucy si unì all’abbraccio, subito seguita da Hope che per nulla al mondo avrebbe voluto esserne esclusa.

«Cosa ci fate qui?» domandò il sindaco, senza lasciare la presa e, anzi, accennando a Ella di unirsi a loro. La nuora non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

«Emma ci ha avvisati che il tempo si preannunciava inclemente, così abbiamo deciso di anticipare il volo per non rischiare di saltare il Natale a Storybrooke» spiegò Henry.

«Oh, sono così felice di vedervi» disse Regina e Hope, Ella e Lucy si sciolsero dall’abbraccio. 

«Mamma, forse è meglio se mi lasci, ora» le fece invece notare Henry.

«Ancora un attimo» disse Regina, gli occhi chiusi, il suo bambino stretto al cuore.

«Regina, penso che Henry stia rischiando l’asfissia» intervenne Emma, che a Regina non aveva alcuna intenzione di rivelare che, solo poche ore prima, aveva abbracciato Henry altrettanto a lungo e altrettanto stretto.

«Non è vero, non ascoltare tua madre, lo sai che ha sempre torto» fece Regina. Tuttavia, sciolse Henry dal suo abbraccio, non prima però di avergli preso il viso con entrambe le mani e averlo costretto a chinarsi appena, così che lei potesse dargli un bacio sulla fronte.

E, per evitare che sua madre lo arpionasse di nuovo, Henry suggerì che Regina salisse al piano superiore per cambiarsi e darsi una rinfrescata, mentre il resto della famiglia si sarebbe occupato della cena. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, il sindaco annuì.

Prima di salire, però, Regina prese Lucy da parte e abbracciandola, le sussurrò di non lasciare che sua nonna – _l’altra_ – cucinasse. Lucy ridacchiò, ma annuì.

***

«Mamma» gemette Henry, prendendo le posate dalle mani di Emma e sistemando quelle che la donna aveva già messo a tavola. «Non vanno così, le posate».

Emma sbuffò. «Non ho mai capito che differenza faccia, metterle a destra o a sinistra. Basta averle, no?»

«Lo sai che la mamma ci tiene, a queste cose».

Di nuovo, Emma sbuffò. «Tua madre ha bisogno di rivedere le sue priorità».

«Sua madre?» domandò Regina, arrivando in quel momento in sala da pranzo. «Quale?»

«Io, ovviamente!» si affrettò a rispondere Emma, con una scrollata di spalle. Henry sogghignò.

«Ah, ecco» fece Regina, sorridendo, ben consapevole che la signorina Swan stesse palesemente mentendo.

***

Emma osservava Regina, quasi incantata. Tra loro era seduto Henry, che aveva appena finito di lamentarsi per la mancanza delle lasagne al forno di sua madre e pregando Emma di rimediare al più presto al suo danno.

Non si erano più rivolte la parola, Emma e Regina, dalla buonanotte della sera prima. Non da sole, almeno. E, con l’arrivo anticipato di Henry e del resto della famiglia, Emma era sicura che le loro possibilità di parlare fossero drasticamente diminuite.

Non che ci fosse qualcosa di cui dovevano parlare, non davvero. O, meglio, non c’era nulla di cui la signorina Swan voleva parlare con Regina, perché il tipo di conversazione che aveva in mente poteva avere solo una di due soluzioni e, la più probabile, era anche quella che Emma maggiormente temeva.

E, poi, in tutta onestà, Emma nemmeno sapeva da dove avrebbe potuto iniziare a spiegare a Regina quanto forte le batteva il cuore ogni volta che la vedeva, quanto disperato fosse il suo desiderio di vedere Regina felice e quanto sarebbe stata disposta a sacrificare – di nuovo, senza esitazioni – per lei soltanto.

Anche per questo, lo scorso anno, il suo matrimonio era finito.

Perché era stanca delle menzogne, Emma, e delle illusioni. Anche se aveva preferito negarlo a lungo, era per suo marito che avrebbe dovuto provare quel sincero e forte… _trasporto_ , non per Regina. Era innegabile che anche i suoi sentimenti avessero contribuito ad allontanare Killian, quella marcata preferenza che Emma aveva per Regina e che non riusciva a mascherare, a tenere a bada, nonostante ci avesse provato ogni volta in cui si era trovata a scegliere tra lo scorrere maggior tempo con lui o con il sindaco. Perché sì, certo, le riunioni municipali si dilungavano sempre, ma che Emma rimanesse anche dopo la fine e solo per aiutare Regina a rivedere carte e documenti, invece di tornare a casa, non era certo necessario. Né era necessario che lo sceriffo portasse il caffè ogni mattina nell’ufficio del sindaco, dopo aver accompagnato Hope a scuola e prima di entrare in servizio. E quante volte Emma aveva approfittato del fatto che Hook fosse al lavoro per poter cenare con Hope da Regina, rientrando tardi, con la bambina addormentata tra le braccia, ben consapevole che Killian non sarebbe mai stato sveglio fino a quell’ora.

Era stato Hook ad andarsene, alla fine, ma Emma non aveva fatto nulla per trattenerlo, al contrario, era stata lei a issare, metaforicamente, l’ancora della sua nave.

E come aveva fatto, Emma, a non capire, in tutti quegli anni, che era Regina la Casa che aveva sempre desiderato? Era sempre stata Regina… Era stata Regina dal momento in cui Henry, il loro bambino, l’aveva portata proprio lì, alla porta del numero 108 di Mifflin Street di un’apparentemente anonima cittadina dal nome ridicolo, Storybrooke, nel Maine. E l’aveva vista, Emma, aveva visto una donna tanto bella da privarla del respiro, tanto bella da rubarle le parole, tanto bella da prosciugarle la volontà.

Ma poi, le cose erano andate come erano andate. Il passato, e Regina stessa, che temeva quel passato, non avevano fatto altre che tenerle lontane, separarle, impedire loro di essere qualcosa, insieme. E nonostante questo, tutto quello che Emma aveva sempre desiderato e che ancora desiderava, non era altre che trovare un modo per avvicinarsi a Regina, starle accanto per quanto la donna le consentisse.

Perché, forse, a Regina non importava della presenza di Emma nella sua vita, ma Emma era più che consapevole che, da quando aveva trovato Regina, anche se ancora non riusciva ad assegnarle un posto preciso, non aveva alcuna intenzione di perderla. E quanto bui erano stati quei mesi, quando Regina era stata lontana da Storybrooke, sospesa tra un Mondo e l’altro, lontana da lei.

Tutti avevano attribuito il suo malumore agli ormoni della gravidanza e, persino Emma, alla disperata ricerca di una spiegazione alternativa, aveva provato a convincersene, per non dover ammettere la grande importanza che Regina aveva in realtà, per lei. Eppure, non era riuscita a trattenersi dal raccontare al suo pancione che cresceva giorno dopo giorno di tutte le avventure che aveva condiviso con Regina. 

L’anno precedente, Emma aveva lasciato Storybrooke per Boston anche per questo, per non rovinare tutto con Regina, confessandole sentimenti con cui il sindaco non voleva avere nulla a che fare. E quegli ultimi giorni trascorsi al numero 108 di Mifflin Street non erano altro che la conferma che la signorina Swan, forse, aveva fatto la cosa giusta. Perché non riusciva a impedirsi di desiderare che fosse ogni giorno così, non poteva impedirsi di desiderare una vita accanto a Regina.

E non poteva nemmeno impedirsi, Emma, di guardare Regina, incantata.

Così, non si accorse di Henry, che stava osservando entrambe le sue mamme, con un’infinità di domande nel cuore.

***

Naturalmente, Hope aveva chiesto che fosse Henry a leggerle la storia della buona notte e così i due fratelli si trovavano nel piccolo lettino della vecchia stanza del maggiore, sdraiati vicini vicini, con le teste che si toccavano sul cuscino e gli occhi di entrambi che seguivano le parole sul vecchio volume di Henry, quello con la copertina marrone e la scritta _Once Upon a Time_ in lettere dorate.

«Hope» la chiamò poi Henry, conclusa la pagina che stavano leggendo. «Ti piace stare con la mamma e Regina?»

«Sì!» esclamò subito la bambina. «Abbiamo fatto l’albero insieme, noi tre! Solo noi tre. Senza di te!»

Henry rise. «Lo so, Hope» disse, perché la sua sorellina glielo ripeteva in continuazione. «Ma… Volevo chiederti… Vanno d’accordo?»

Hope si strinse nelle spalle. «Solito. La mamma dice qualcosa, zia Regina dice il contrario, litigano, diventano tutte rosse e poi fanno pace» rispose. «Perché?»

«No, così. Chiedevo» disse Henry, cercando di rimanere vago. «E come ti sembra la mamma? Felice? Triste? Vuole tornare a Boston?»

Hope rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, riflettendo. «Sorride sempre, la mamma. Non lo so se vuole tornare a Boston… Io non voglio. Voglio stare qui».

Henry l’abbracciò. «L’hai detto, alla mamma, che Boston non ti piace?»

Hope scosse la testa. «Boston mi piace, solo… non voglio vivere lì. Voglio vivere qui. A Storybrooke».

«Facciamo così» disse Henry. «Ora tu fai la nanna che è già tardi, ok? E io ti prometto che in questi giorni chiedo alla mamma i suoi progetti, va bene?»

Hope annuì, entusiasta, e abbracciò Henry. «Aspetti che mi addormento?»

«Certo» confermò il fratello, sistemandosi meglio nel letto per lasciare più spazio possibile a Hope, che gli sorrise.

«Così so che non farò brutti incubi questa notte» bisbigliò la bambina, con un filo di voce. Il fratello era sempre stato il suo eroe preferito, fin da piccola.

Henry si limitò a darle un bacio tra i capelli, riproponendosi di chiedere a Emma di che cosa parlasse sua sorella.

***

Quando Henry tornò al piano inferiore, trovò Emma che stava preparando il divano per dormirci quella notte, avendo dovuto cedere la stanza per gli ospiti a lui e a Ella.

«Possiamo sempre prendere una stanza al Gran-»

«Sciocchezze» intervenne Regina, entrando in soggiorno e portando dei cuscini per Emma. «Questa è casa tua, Henry. Ci sarà sempre un posto per te. E a Emma non dispiacerà dormire sul divano per qualche giorno».

«Qualche giorno…» fece Emma enfaticamente. Si trattava di quasi una decina di giorni e alla signorina Swan non sembravano affatto pochi.

«Puoi sempre andare a dormire dai tuoi genitori, Emma» le ricordò Regina, ben sapendo che l’altra avrebbe preferito dormire sul pavimento, piuttosto che stare nel piccolo loft in compagnia di sua madre.

«No, grazie» rispose Emma, con una punta di acidità.

«Oppure… Puoi dormire con la mamma» propose invece Henry, cercando di non perdere nemmeno un dettaglio delle reazioni delle sue madri. Regina si irrigidì all’istante e il suo sguardo si puntò su un punto imprecisato alle spalle di Henry, le labbra strette in una linea sottile, il respiro trattenuto. La signorina Swan, invece, fece cadere a terra i cuscini che aveva appena preso dalle mani del sindaco e i suoi occhi, pieni di panico, si posarono un solo istante su Regina e poi su Henry e, infine, sui cuscini caduti a terra.

Nessuno parlò per lunghi istanti, fino a quando Henry non si sentì costretto a rompere il silenzio. «Allora?»

«Cosa, tesoro? Non ho sentito» disse Regina, con l’espressione di neutra cortesia che usava sempre quando voleva evitare di parlare di qualcosa o doveva difendersi da indirette accuse che gli assessori le muovevano.

Emma si tenne occupata raccogliendo i cuscini e fingendo di non star ascoltando la conversazione.

«Ho detto che Emma può dormire con te».

«Come?» domandò Regina.

«Mamma» sospirò Henry. «Insomma, questo divano non è certo tanto comodo…»

«Per nulla» confermò Emma.

«Il tuo letto è tanto grande» continuò il ragazzo, «e non è certo la prima volta che passate una notte insieme… L’Isola Che Non C’è, quando siete andate a New York insieme, quando siete venute a cercarmi nella Foresta Incantata…»

«Emma russa» tagliò corto Regina. «Non riuscirei a dormire».

«Ieri notte non mi sembra tu abbia avuto problemi» le fece notare immediatamente Emma, senza nemmeno riflettere.

«Signorina Swan!»

«Cosa?!» esclamò Henry.

«Oh, no!» si affrettò a precisare Emma. «Non è come credi, Henry! Cioè, non so cosa credi! Voglio dire, non c’è niente da crede-»

Regina sospirò. «Hope ha avuto un brutto incubo e ha voluto dormissimo con lei».

«Esatto. Quello che ha detto tua madre. Giusto. Sì» confermò Emma.

Henry cercò di non scoppiare a ridere di fronte a entrambe. Zia Zelena poteva certo essere esagerata nei toni, ma era totalmente nel giusto riguardo Emma e Regina: erano senza speranza.

«Visto? Sarebbe la soluzione perfetta» commentò infine il ragazzo.

Emma e Regina evitarono l’una lo sguardo dell’altra e Henry decise che era il momento giusto per raggiungere moglie e figlia in cucina, da dove le sentiva chiacchierare. «Ma la mia era solo un’idea, ecco. Parlatene. Vedete un po’, insomma. D’altronde, perché due _grandi amiche_ come voi non dovrebbero condividere un letto dal momento che è la soluzione migliore per tutti? E poi è per qualche giorno soltanto, non è vero, mamme?»

***

«Posso tornare sul divano, se-»

«Non essere ridicola, signorina Swan» sbottò Regina.

Le donne, che fissavano entrambe il soffitto della camera di Regina, erano stese nel letto, immobili e rigide.

«Non trovi che sia almeno un po’ strano?» domandò allora Emma, dopo un attimo di esitazione.

«No» negò Regina, troppo velocemente per essere sincera. E Emma non aveva bisogno di guardarla negli occhi per sapere che anche il sindaco la pensava come lei. «Perché mai dovrebbe essere strano? Henry ha ragione, è solo la cosa più logica da fare. E certo non ci sono motivi per non farlo, mi sbaglio? Solo per qualche giorno. Abbiamo già dormito insieme e-»

Emma allungò la mano verso Regina e gliela posò sulla bocca, per farla tacere. Regina parlava sempre troppo, quando era nervosa.

Il sindaco, d’istinto, gliela morse.

«Ahi!» fece Emma, ritirandola immediatamente. «E poi sarei io, la maleducata?!»

Regina non rispose, limitandosi a incrociare le braccia al petto. Così, Emma si mise a sedere e, per capire meglio l’espressione del sindaco invece di tentare di indovinarla al buio, si sporse oltre il letto per accendere la lampada del comodino.

Notò anche che mancavano pochi minuti a mezzanotte. Sospirò. Sapeva che sarebbe stato meglio lasciar dormire Regina, che d’altronde si sarebbe dovuta svegliare presto la mattina seguente per andare in ufficio, ma Emma sapeva anche che nessuna delle due avrebbe chiuso occhio, se non avessero chiarito… _quello_. Perché, anche se Emma non ne capiva esattamente i contorni, era comunque sicura ci fosse qualcosa, tra di loro.

Così, Emma raccolse il poco coraggio che trovò nel suo cuore. «Regina?» chiamò.

«Sì?» rispose il sindaco, esitante.

«Credo che dovremmo parlare».

_'Cause darlin', this is the time that you really need love_

_When it means so very very much_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona sera! <3  
> La canzone di oggi è Lonely this Christmas.   
> “Tua madre ha bisogno di rivedere le sue priorità” è un riferimento a quello che Ron dice di Hermione nel film Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale.   
> Grazie per aver letto anche oggi, soprattutto perché, come sempre, ho la tendenza ad allungare capitoli che, nelle mie intenzioni, dovevano essere molto più brevi (T.T)   
> A domani,   
> T.


	18. XVIII

_Saying how I always loved you darling_

_And I always will_

Regina Mills era appoggiata alla testiera del letto, le braccia incrociate all’altezza del petto, il cuore pesante. «Di cosa?» si costrinse infine a chiedere, senza avere il coraggio di guardare il volto di Emma che, seduta a gambe incrociate sopra le coperte, rivolta verso di lei, si schiarì la voce.

« _Emh,_ ecco…» iniziò, non sapendo poi bene come continuare.

«Signorina Swan, se hai intenzione di farmi perdere tempo e basta, direi che possiamo chiuderla qui e andare a dormire. Credi che dovremmo parlare? D’accordo. Ma di cosa?» sbottò Regina.

Ed era la paura, ad animarla. Paura di quello che Emma stava per dirle.

«Sei una tale stronza, quando ti ci metti» fece Emma in risposta, senza alzare la voce, una semplice constatazione. Questo, almeno, costrinse Regina a voltarsi verso di lei e Emma scoprì che era furiosa. Non la vedeva così furiosa con lei da quando aveva tagliato uno dei rami del suo prezioso albero di mele con una motosega.

Regina puntò il proprio sguardo in quello di Emma, ma non sembrava intenzionata e dire una parola, così la signorina Swan prese un profondo respiro, chiedendosi per quale motivo non avesse, semplicemente, taciuto. O non fosse rimasta a dormire sul divano.

«Credo che _questo_ » iniziò, indicando lo spazio tra lei e Regina, «debba essere discusso».

«Se ci tieni così tanto a dormire sul-»

«Oh, ti prego, Regina. Lo so benissimo che hai capito di cosa sto parlando!»

Il sindaco distolse lo sguardo da Emma, lo puntò davanti a sé. «Lo so, di cosa stai parlando. Ma quello che non so è perché ne vuoi parlare proprio adesso» concesse infine.

«Perché…» iniziò Emma, alla ricerca delle parole giuste.

_Perché vivere con te in questi giorni mi ha fatto capire quello che avremmo potuto avere, fin dall’inizio._

_Perché mi sono resa conto che non posso stare senza di te, nemmeno quando mi fai incazzare come in questo momento._

_Perché non riesco più a tenerlo per me, Regina, e ho la folle speranza che una parte di te ricambi._

Le spalle di Emma si incurvarono e la donna scosse la testa. «Hai ragione. È inutile parlarne. Meglio dormire» disse infine, facendo per infilarsi sotto le coperte e spegnere la luce.

Ma la mano di Regina la fermò, afferrandole il polso. «Non volevo… risponderti male. Sono… Io… Ecco, non mi piace, che le cose cambino. Abbiamo una bella famiglia e non voglio… perderla».

 _Perderti,_ corresse il cuore di Regina, ma le sue labbra rimasero ben chiuse.

«Nemmeno io voglio che le cose cambino!» esclamò immediatamente Emma. «Vorrei solo… Non lo so, mi sembra che ci siano così tante cose che nessuna delle due dice all’altra, Regina. E ho paura che, continuando a tacere, prima o poi ci travolgeranno e…»

«E non rimarrà più nulla» concluse Regina, con un sospiro triste.

«Già» confermò Emma.

Rimasero in silenzio, per qualche minuto. La mano di Regina ancora stretta al polso di Emma, il battito del suo cuore contro le dita. Lentamente, il sindaco le fece scivolare lungo il dorso della mano della signorina Swan. Poi, le loro dita si intrecciarono.

«Però, forse, può ancora essere abbastanza. Una volta dette, certe cose, Emma… Non puoi più cancellarle. E cambierebbero tutto, in ogni caso» bisbigliò Regina.

La signorina Swan non si fidava della propria voce, così si limitò ad annuire con la testa.

Di nuovo, tra di loro calò il silenzio.

«Credi nel destino?» domandò dopo qualche secondo Emma, gli occhi fissi sulle loro mani intrecciate.

«Sarei stupida, a crederci dopo la vita che ho avuto, Emma. La vita è solo… caos».

«Davvero? A me sembra esattamente il contrario…»

«Sì?»

«Henry-»

«Il signor Gold ha-»

«Certo, ma… Sono passati diciotto anni, Regina, prima che tu decidessi di adottare un bambino».

«Una fortunata coincidenza-»

«Come no» fece Emma, con uno sbuffo irritato. «Nulla che ci riguardi è una coincidenza, Regina».

«Emma-»

«Non importa quanta distanza proviamo a mettere tra noi, Regina, in qualche modo continuiamo a… collidere l’una contro l’altra. E ogni volta che andiamo in direzioni diverse, ogni volta che ci allontaniamo… Non ne esce mai nulla di buono. Ma quando siamo insieme, Regina…»

«Emma, per favore…» iniziò Regina, scuotendo la testa. Non voleva ascoltare Emma. Non voleva saperne nulla, di tutto quello. Non voleva sentire la speranza crescere di nuovo dentro di lei. Voleva che tutto quanto si fermasse, che nulla si muovesse, che lei e Emma potessero continuare a essere come erano sempre state, con quel loro equilibrio dinamico fatto di battibecchi e sorrisi rubati, di baci mancati e sospiri. Cambiare le cose, in quel momento, avrebbe significato mettere in discussione così tante scelte del loro passato e tutti i loro progetti futuri. Non poteva farlo, Regina, non poteva.

Emma sospirò, diede una leggera stretta alla sua mano. «D’accordo» concesse infine.

Poi, con la mano libera, sollevò il mento di Regina per poterla guardare negli occhi. Il sindaco trattenne il fiato e il suo sguardo cadde sulle labbra di Emma, ma per un istante soltanto, perché subito si perse nel verde degli occhi di Emma, che a Regina aveva sempre ricordato la Foresta Incantata, quando cavalcava con Rocinante e gli alberi scorrevano confusi uno dopo l’altro, confondendosi in un’indistinta macchia verde. Avevano il colore della libertà, gli occhi di Emma, della speranza di un domani migliore dell’oggi.

«Allora dormo sul divano, _mmh_?» bisbigliò Emma.

Con gli occhi umidi, Regina annuì.

«Solo…» iniziò la signorina Swan. Ma poi scosse la testa, lasciò cadere la mano, sorrise tristemente al sindaco, allontanandosi da lei. Scivolò fuori dalle coperte ed era quasi giunta alla porta, quando la voce di Regina la fermò.

Il sindaco la raggiunse, provò ad accennare un sorriso che non voleva saperne di comparire su un volto che presto sarebbe stato rigato da calde lacrime. Così, Regina si alzò sulla punta dei piedi e posò un delicato bacio sulla guancia di Emma, che chiuse gli occhi.

«Se le cose fossero stese diverse…» sussurrò Regina al suo orecchio, la voce tremante. «Se… In un’altra vita, forse, Emma. Non in questa. Ho troppa paura, in questa vita».

La signorina Swan annuì e le accarezzò una guancia prima di uscire dalla camera di Regina, con la dilaniante certezza che per loro era ormai troppo tardi.

Era arrivata in ritardo.

_Like some drunken Elvis singing_

_I go singing out of tune_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone di oggi è Christmas Lights, Coldplay, che è una delle mie canzoni di Natale preferite anche se è tristissima.   
> Grazie mille per aver letto anche oggi!  
> A domani!   
> T. <3


	19. XIX

Let me know you care

Just a word or two

«Cosa è successo?» 

«Come fai a sapere che è successo qualcosa, zia?» domandò Henry, parlando al telefono. Zelena aveva risposto al primo squillo, che già di per sé era un evento più unico che raro perché, solitamente, la zia di Henry non rispondeva mai al telefono, anche se non mancava mai di richiamare quando si trattava del nipote. 

«Regina era particolarmente acida, questa mattina, quando le ho chiesto se avesse bisogno di una mano per il pranzo di Natale. Si tratta di Emma, non è vero?» 

Henry annuì. «Già. Si stanno chiaramente evitando, da ieri. Fingono che vada tutto bene, ma ho trascorso abbastanza tempo con loro da sapere che è tutta una messinscena». 

Zelena sospirò, rassegnata. «Tu occupati di Emma. Io faccio un salto in ufficio da Regina. Te lo giuro, Henry, che se tua madre non mi ha comprato il collier di cui le ho mandato la foto due mesi fa per Natale, dopo tutto quello che sto facendo per lei…» 

«Con i brillanti e un singolo pendente di smeraldo al centro?» 

«Sì». 

«Te l’ha presa e si è anche lamentata che tanto tu le comprerai un altro, quoto, “stupido completo intimo” che non metterà mai». 

«Quando le tue madri si decideranno ad andare a letto insieme, mi ringrazierà» sentenziò Zelena. 

Henry urlò. «Zia! Ti prego! No! Eww! Bleah! Che schifo!» 

«Tesoro, hai una figlia, lo sai anche tu com-» 

«Basta, basta, zia, per carità, ti scongiuro». 

«D’accordo, d’accordo. Quanto sei delicato, Henry» commentò Zelena, con un sospiro. «Ti chiamo più tardi, d’accordo?» 

«Sì. Grazie, zia». 

*** 

«Nonna? Pronto?» 

«Oh, Henry! Tesoro! Come stai? Mi ha detto Emma che siete arrivati ieri! Pensavamo di passare questo pomeriggio a salutarvi. Saremmo venuti subito, ma Neal deve aver preso l’influenza da sua sorella e sai come è, tuo zio. Buono solo a lamentarsi. E poi ho pensato che magari sareste stati stanchi… E come sta la mia bis-nipote? Scommetto che è più bella ancora dall’ultima volta in cui l’ho vista e-» 

«Nonna!» esclamò Henry. Normalmente, avrebbe aspettato che Snow concludesse da sé quel suo infinito farfugliare, ma quel giorno non c’era davvero tempo da perdere. Henry aveva una missione da portare a termine. Forse, sarebbe stato meglio chiamare suo nonno, ma a quel punto non si poteva più tornare indietro. «Ascolta, non è che ti va di venire per un tè? Solo tu, però». 

«Solo io? Perché? È successo qualcosa?!» 

«Non esattamente. Credo che la mamma abbia bisogno di uno dei tuoi discorsi sul Vero Amore e sul credere in sé stessi». 

«Dici? Ma l’ho trovata bene, l’altro giorno, quando abbiamo cenato insieme. Stavo giusto parlando con David, prima… Stare con Regina le fa bene, non ti sembra? Sembra più… felice». 

E Henry pensò che se persino sua nonna si era accorta di qualcosa, il fatto che Emma e Regina cercassero ancora di ignorarlo era a dir poco ridicolo. 

«Lo credo anche io, nonna. Ma… credo che abbiano discusso». 

«Emma e Regina? Oh, Henry, non ti preoccupare. Lo sai come sono, le tue mamme. Tutte fuoco e battibecchi, ma-» 

«Nonna, è proprio quello il punto. Non battibeccano da ieri». 

«Cosa?!» 

«Esatto! Sono tutte cortesi e gentili. Grazie, per favore, con permesso. Inquietante». 

«Regina è al lavoro?» si informò Snow, l’allarme nella sua voce. Ottenuta una risposta affermativa dal nipote, chiese: «E Emma?» 

«Sul divano, finge di guardare la televisione, ma so che non sta davvero prestando attenzione o cambierebbe canale, spazientita, ogni volta che c’è la pubblicità». 

«Arrivo subito, tesoro». 

***

«Quindi, cosa è successo?» domandò Zelena, entrando nell’ufficio della sorella senza nemmeno bussare. 

«Zelena, dannazione!» imprecò il sindaco, sbattendo entrambe le mani sulla scrivania. 

«Uh, la situazione deve essere più grave del previsto» commentò Zelena che, per nulla impressionata dalla reazione di Regina, con fare annoiato si lasciò cadere sul divano davanti al camino, con un sospiro di sollievo. «Allora? Non ho tutto il pomeriggio, sorellina». 

«Per me puoi andartene anche subito». 

«Mi piacerebbe, ma chiaramente qualcosa non va». 

«Quello che succede tra me e Emma sono affari nostri. Non c’è nulla che non vada» sbottò Regina, alzandosi dalla propria sedia per avvicinarsi alla sorella e guardarla dall’alto in basso, con le mani sui fianchi. 

«No, infatti. Va tutto splendidamente. Così splendidamente che non ho nemmeno dovuto specificare a cosa mi riferissi» le fece notare Zelena. 

Regina avvampò. «Ho tirato a indovinare. Tu hai la fissa, con questa ridicola e insensata storia di me e la signorina Swan!» 

«Qualsiasi cosa ti faccia dormire la notte, Regina» commentò Zelena. «Allora, vuoi dirmi cosa non è successo». 

«Nulla» ripeté Regina, sedendosi sulla poltrona davanti al divano su cui era sdraiata Zelena.

«Ho intenzione di rimanere con te fino a quando non ottengo una risposta soddisfacente. Vi siete baciate e ora siete terrorizzate dalle implicazioni? O addirittura…?» chiese Zelena, facendo un gesto osceno con la mano.

Regina chiuse gli occhi, cercando di eliminare della mente quell’ultima immagine. «No» ammise infine, decidendo di arrendersi alle insistenza di sua sorella. E, in tutta onestà, aveva bisogno di parlane con qualcuno e, le costava ammetterlo, nessuno sarebbe stato più adatto di sua sorella. A parte la signorina Swan. Ma la signorina Swan era, per ovvie ragioni, esclusa. 

«Allora?» incalzò Zelena. 

«Abbiamo parlato». 

La maggiore delle Mills sbuffò, irritata. «Sul serio, sorellina? Non fate che parlare e battibeccare e parlare da anni! E ancora avete qualcosa da dirvi?!» 

«Hai intenzione di ascoltare o preferisci essere sbattuta fuori dal mio ufficio seduta stante?» 

Zelena alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma fece cenno a sua sorella di continuare con un vago gesto della mano. 

«Abbiamo parlato e abbiamo deciso di lasciare che tutto rimanga… come è. Immagino che Emma ritornerà a Boston, in ogni caso, dopo Natale. E poi dobbiamo pensare a Hope. E a Henry. Anche se è cresciuto, meglio non rischiare di rovinare tutto» considerò Regina, ripetendo ad alta voce la litania che si ripeteva da più di un giorno, ormai, da quando Emma le aveva accarezzato la guancia con una delicatezza tale da far turbinare ogni scintilla della sua magia. «E poi, dopo tutti questi anni… Che senso avrebbe… E forse ci sono alcune persone destinate a non averlo, un Lieto Fine. Ma solo… un’esistenza mediocre, una tranquilla quotidianità» considerò Regina. 

«Lo sai che sono tutte stronzate, non è vero? Nel senso, non è che ci credi davvero, in quello che stai dicendo?» fece Zelena, con una smorfia di incredulità sul volto. 

Regina, le braccia incrociate al petto, non rispose, così Zelena continuò. 

«Quindi, tu mi stai dicendo che non solo provi qualcosa per Emma, ma che Emma ricambia». 

«Non ho detto nulla di tutto questo!» esclamò Regina. 

«No, perché sei una cagasotto e anche solo alludervi ti getterebbe nel panico». 

«Zelena» l’ammonì il sindaco, in tono minaccioso. 

E Zelena prese un sospiro profondo, prima di alzarsi dal divano per potersi avvicinare alla sorella e inginocchiarsi sul tappetto davanti a lei. Le prese le mani tra le proprie, ignorando l’espressione diffidente di Regina. 

«Ascoltami bene, sorellina, perché non lo ripeterò mai più, ma sono terribilmente seria. Non fare l’idiota. Non allontanare Emma solo perché hai paura che lei si allontani per prima. Non funziona così. Non può funzionare così. E poi è di Emma che stiamo parlando. Quella donna ha forse un solo pregio ed è che farebbe di tutto per te. Ogni volta che si è trovata davanti a una scelta… Ha scelto te. Ti ha difesa quando nessun’altra persona al mondo avrebbe preso le tue parti, è rimasta al tuo fianco quando ho provato a farti del male, è diventata l’Oscuro Signore solo perché quel destino non toccasse a te…» 

Gli occhi di Regina si velarono di lacrime e la donna scosse la testa. «Non… Nulla di tutto questo ha senso» disse infine, stancamente. «Lo so che è di Emma che stiamo parlando… Della Salvatrice, della mamma di mio figlio, del prodotto del Vero Amore. Non… Non posso…» 

Zelena accarezzò il volto della sorella, con dolcezza. «Sono qui per te, in ogni caso, d’accordo? Non sei da sola. Lo so che sei convinta che tutto quello che tocchi, finisca cenere tra le tue mani. E forse non sei la persona migliore di questo o di tutti gli altri Mondi Conosciuti, ma a Emma non potrebbe importare meno e lo sai benissimo. Ti conosce. È Regina che vede, quando ti guarda adorante. E ti ha affidato sé stessa, ti ha affidato il suo cuore così tanto tempo fa, Regina…». 

Il sindaco scosse violentemente la testa, una lacrima scivolò lungo il suo volto e lei si lasciò cadere dalla poltrona, tra le braccia di sua sorella, che la strinse forte. 

«Vorrei solo che fosse più facile» sussurrò, con voce tremante. 

Zelena la strinse più forte. 

*** 

«Mamma?» fece Emma, interrogativa. «Sei venuta a salutare Henry, Ella e Lucy? Perché sono appena usciti con Hope, sono andati a pattinare. Sono anche un po’ offesa che non mi abbiano chiesto di andare con loro, sinceramente» considerò la signorina Swan. 

«Cercavo te, in realtà, tesoro» rispose Snow, entrando in casa e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Senza esitare, si diresse in salotto, dove si tolse il cappotto prima di far cenno a Emma si sedersi sul divano. 

La figlia la guardò, circospetta. «Ti ha chiamato quel disgraziato di tuo nipote, non è vero?» 

«Cosa?» fece Snow, fingendo di non aver sentito, mentre Emma si sedeva accanto a lei. «Allora, come vanno le cose?» 

«Cosa ti ha detto Henry?» domandò invece sua figlia, in tono piatto. 

«Tutto bene? Con Hope? Con… Regina?» 

Emma sospirò. «Va tutto bene, mamma». 

Snow si schiarì la voce. «E se sei sincera, tesoro, non insisterò oltre, ma… Emma, credo che ci sia qualcosa che non mi vuoi dire. E lo capirei, se non volessi confidarti con me, ma… Sì, ecco, forse… Potresti parlarne con qualcuno. Ella, magari. Ha sempre ottimi consigli». 

Emma osservò sua madre a lungo prima di parlare. «Si tratta di Regina» ammise infine. «Cioè, non proprio Regina. Ma… Quello che provo, per Regina». 

Snow si sporse verso di lei, apprensiva, un po’ confusa. «E cosa provi, esattamente, per Regina?» 

Emma fece una smorfia e un verso indistinto, agitando le mani in aria in un movimento casuale. 

«Temo mi serva qualche indicazione in più, tesoro» fece Snow. 

Le spalle di Emma si afflosciarono. «Ecco… Diciamo che… Vorrei stare sempre con lei. E il tempo che trascorriamo insieme non è mai abbastanza. E ogni volta che mi succede qualcosa di bello, è a lei che voglio raccontarlo. E se succede qualcosa di brutto, voglio comunque raccontarlo a lei, perché so che una sola parola di conforto da parte di Regina basterebbe a sistemare tutto. E credevo… Sì, insomma, credevo che essere amiche sarebbe stato abbastanza. E abbiamo faticato così tanto, tutti quanti, per conquistare un po’ di tranquillità. Un po’ di sicurezza. E non… Non voglio rischiare tutto quanto, perché andreste tutti quanti di mezzo, a partire dai miei figli. E se si trattasse solo di me non mi importerebbe, ma Hope e Henry…» 

Snow, la bocca spalancata, la richiuse. Poi, l’aprì di nuovo, osservando la figlia. «Oh» disse infine. 

«Oh?» fece Emma. 

«Sei innamo-» 

«Non dirlo, mamma!» sbraitò Emma, con uno scatto che la portò a sedersi sullo schienale del divano, da cui si affrettò a scivolare perché sapeva che Regina odiava i cuscini sformati. 

«Ok, ok, ok!» fece Snow, alzando le mani in segno di resa. «Non lo dirò. Allora aveva ragione, Henry, ad essere allarmato». 

«Lo sapevo che era stato lui a metterti la pulce nell’orecchio». 

«Henry è solo preoccupato per te, tesoro. E per Regina». 

«Ed è esattamente per evitare questo che io e Regina preferiamo che le cose non cambino, mamma!» le fece notare Emma, esasperata. 

Snow sopirò. «Tesoro… Lo so che ora ti sembra la scelta migliore, ma… non lo è. Mi sono chiesa a lungo che senso avesse avuto tutto quello che ti è successo, fin dal momento in cui sei venuta al mondo. E non sono mai riuscita a trovare una risposta, perché era così ovvia che non credevo nemmeno potesse essere messa in discussione. Si tratta di Regina, Emma. Regina è la tua risposta, Regina è il tuo Lieto Fine». 

«Mamma…» 

«Pensaci» la prevenne Snow, con un sorriso rassicurante. «Senza paura per il futuro, pensaci. Perché, forse, quando Henry ti ha portata a casa, quella sera in cui gli orologi di Storybrooke hanno ripreso a ticchettare, non era Storybrooke la tua destinazione, ma Regina». 

Though you're far from me

Say you'll B-R-B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA 
> 
> Buona sera, la canzone di oggi è Text me Merry Christmas! 
> 
> E, contro ogni aspettativa, sono riuscita ad aggiornare prima di sera. 
> 
> Grazie per aver letto anche oggi! 
> 
> A domani, 
> 
> T. <3


	20. XX

_I want to thank the storm that brought the snow_

_Thanks to the string of lights that make it glow_

La sera precedente, Regina era rientrata a casa quando ormai dormivano tutti e, nonostante Emma, che si fingeva addormentata sul divano, l’avesse sentita salire le scale e avesse pensato di fermarla, per poterle parlare, aveva invece deciso di non farlo. Regina la stava ancora evitando e la signorina Swan non voleva in alcun modo forzarla a sostenere una conversazione per cui il sindaco non si sentiva pronta. Perciò nemmeno la mattina seguente, nonostante Emma avesse intravisto Regina uscire di casa con i tacchi in mano per non far rumore, l’aveva fermata.

Le mancava, Regina.

Quel loro piano di non cambiare nulla tra loro per evitare situazioni scomode, stava chiaramente fallendo.

E Regina le mancava terribilmente.

E non avrebbe mai pensato, Emma, che Regina potesse mancarle tanto.

Certo, la signorina Swan trascorreva le giornate con entrambi i suoi figli e, probabilmente, il numero 108 di Mifflin Street non era mai stato tanto caotico quanto in quei due giorni, con un tale andirivieni di persone e di attività in vista del pranzo di Natale, ma… Regina mancava.

Così, Emma passò la giornata a guardare fuori dalla finestra la neve che cadeva, ininterrottamente, un fiocco dopo l’altro e a ciascuno di questi chiese se lei e Regina sarebbero mai riuscite a sistemare il loro rapporto.

Ma la neve non le rispose.

_***_

Dalla sala da pranzo dove stava apparecchiando, Emma sentì Henry parlare al telefono nell’altra stanza e sbuffò. In quegli ultimi giorni, suo figlio non faceva che stare al telefono con sua zia Zelena per ore e ore e Emma non aveva ancora capito di cosa parlassero. Da quando erano così legati, poi? Sapeva che avevano costruito un solido rapporto zia-nipote, ma non credeva che fosse tanto stretto. Senza contare che anche Ella ne era stupita – Emma si era premurata di indagare – il che poteva significare solo una cosa e ciò che Henry e Zelena stessero tramando qualcosa.

Qualcosa che non necessariamente avrebbe fatto piacere a Emma.

«Ancora Zelena?» domandò la signorina Swan, circospetta, quando Henry la raggiunse. Era quasi ora di cena e Ella, Lucy e Hope erano in cucina ai fornelli, le canzoni natalizie che stavano ascoltando a tutto volume riecheggiavano nel resto della casa.

«A dire il vero no» fece Henry, visibilmente preoccupato. «Era la mamma».

« _Oh_ » rispose Emma. E in quella sola vocale Henry colse così tanta tristezza che gli venne un’incredibile voglia di abbracciare sua madre. «Farà tardi anche oggi?» domandò Emma.

«A dire il vero… non torna».

«Non torna?!» esclamò Emma, la voce così acuta che quasi le dolsero le corde vocali. «In che senso, non torna? Dove va? Per quanto tempo?»

Henry si strinse nelle spalle. «Le strade sono bloccate a causa della neve, perciò non può tornare in auto. E poi lo sai come è la mamma… Questa mattina è uscita con i tacchi, perciò tornare a piedi è fuori discussione. Ha detto che dorme in ufficio».

«Dorme in ufficio?! Tua madre è fuori di testa. E cosa ha intenzione di mangiare?! L’ordine del giorno della prossima riunione? I documenti del catasto?!»

«Mamma-»

«Sarà pure la regina di tutti i Mondi Conosciuti o quello che è, ma certe volte è così… così…» ma Emma non concluse la frase, limitandosi a prendere un respiro profondo e massaggiarsi le tempie. «Devo raggiungerla».

Henry spalancò la bocca, poi la richiuse. Quella di Emma era una buona idea? Assolutamente no. Era una pessima, pessima idea, tanto quanto quella di Regina di trascorrere la notte in ufficio. E tuttavia quella di Emma era un’idea… _da Emma_. Insomma, un po’ come quando si era gettata tra le fiamme per salvare Regina dall’incendio al municipio, provocato dal nonno, il signor Gold. Era stata la prima volta in cui, volontariamente, Emma aveva salvato Regina. Involontariamente, Henry ne era sicuro, Emma aveva salvato la vita di Regina stato quando lo aveva dato in adozione e lui era finito tra le braccia del sindaco Mills.

Perciò, Henry si strinse nelle spalle.

Poteva funzionare.

Poteva _davvero_ funzionare.

Non vedeva l’ora di chiamare zia Zelena e nonna Snow e informarle degli sviluppi.

L’ _Operazione Fiocco di Neve_ sarebbe stata un successo.

***

Emma indossava un vecchio paio di scarponcini da neve che erano appartenuti a Regina, che le tenevano il piede al caldo nonostante calzassero un po’ stretti a causa degli spessi calzini di lana che portava. Sopra, si era infilata quanti più maglie e maglioni era stata in grado di sopportare, prima di infilarsi il suo vecchio giaccone che usava da sceriffo e che teneva ancora nel baule del suo maggiolino. Sciarpa, cappellino e guanti completarono l’opera. Non era tanto il freddo che temeva, ma di arrivare bagnata da capo a piedi. E l’ultima cosa che voleva era prendere di nuovo il raffreddore.

Anche se, per Regina, valeva la pena correre.

Hope avrebbe voluto venire con lei, perciò occorsero gli sforzi congiunti di Henry e Lucy per non farla piangere e convincerla che si sarebbe divertita di più stando a casa invece che unirsi all’avventura di sua mamma per salvare zia Regina. Ella, invece, si mostrò preoccupata, ma Henry le fece notare che, in ogni caso, nulla di quello che avrebbero detto avrebbe fatto cambiare idea a Emma Swan, nossignore. Era la Salvatrice, no? 

Infine, Emma si mise in spalla il vecchio zainetto di Henry, quello in cui, da bambino, era solito infilare il libro di fiabe dalla copertina di pelle marrone. Questa volta, però, conteneva dei vestiti pesanti per Regina, qualche coperta, un thermos pieno di cafè, uno di cioccolata, dell’acqua e dei toast che Emma aveva preparato per lei e per il sindaco. Più che per sua madre, Henry temeva per l’incolumità del suo zaino, le cuciture pericolosamente tese nello sforzo di contenere tutto quello che la signorina Swan vi aveva infilato. 

«Sei sicura di voler andare, mamma?» domandò Henry.

Emma aprì la porta, una folata di vento gelido la colpì dritto in faccia, ma tuttavia annuì e si affrettò ad uscire per raggiungere il sindaco Mills in ufficio.

***

Fuori, la neve turbinava ancora, fitta e spessa. Seduta sul divano del suo ufficio, con un bicchiere di sidro di mele tra le mani, Regina sospirò, osservando le fiamme del camino che guizzavano e proiettavano sinistre ombre sulle pareti. Non aveva freddo, non davvero. Il fuoco bastava a riscaldarla, ma… le mancava Emma. E la sua famiglia.

Era vero che aveva molto da fare, in quei giorni, ma era anche vero che la maggior parte del lavoro avrebbe potuto svolgerlo da casa e che certo nessuno avrebbe storto il naso se il sindaco Mills avesse preferito trascorrere meno tempo in municipio, soprattutto perché, in ogni caso, molti dei dipendenti avevano già iniziato le vacanze di Natale.

Aveva usato il lavoro come scusa, Regina, per evitare la signorina Swan.

Perché una parte di lei, dopo la conversazione che aveva avuto con sua sorella, le diceva che si era comportata da vera idiota. E, forse, guardando negli occhi verdi di Emma, quella parte di lei avrebbe preso il sopravvento. Così, la sua paura l’aveva convinta che fosse meglio evitare Emma per un po’, qualche giorno, giusto il tempo per permettere alla folle speranza che Zelena aveva risvegliato in lei di spegnersi.

E, forse, quella neve era stata una fortuna, dandole la scusa perfetta per non rientrare a casa. Forse, la mattina seguente la schiena le avrebbe fatto male per via del divano scomodo su cui sarebbe stata costretta a dormire, ma per il resto Regina era sicura che se la sarebbe cavata più che bene, grazie al camino che l’avrebbe scaldata e la pedagogia di sua madre, che più di una volta l’aveva mandata a letto senza cena.

Regina sospirò, portandosi il bicchiere alle labbra per prendere un altro sorso di sidro quando un rumore sinistro – come una porta sbattuta – la fece sussultare. Così, si affrettò ad alzarsi dal divano, guardandosi intorno per assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessuno nella stanza con lei, e rimase in ascolto. In lontananza, sentì dei passi. Passi pesanti. E veloci. Che si avvicinavano a lei. Regina si sfilò i tacchi, per non far rumore mentre si nascondeva a lato della porta. Creò una palla di fuoco con la propria magia, facendola levitare sopra il suo palmo. I passi continuavano ad avvicinarsi. C’era qualcosa di familiare, in quei passi. Ma Regina era sicura che non fosse rimasto nessuno nell’edificio e certo nessuno degli impiegati sarebbe stato tanto stupido da uscire di casa con un tempo del genere.

Così, Regina attese e, non appena la porta venne aperta, lanciò la palla di fuoco in direzione dell’intruso.

***

«Regina, dannazione!» urlò Emma Swan, che era riuscita ad abbassarsi giusto in tempo per evitare la palla di fuoco del sindaco, che si dissolse nell’aria alle sue spalle.

«Emma! Cosa ci fai qui?!» urlò Regina in risposta.

«Ci lascio la vita, a quanto pare!»

«Non sapevo fossi tu» si giustificò Regina, stringendosi nelle spalle. Incrociò le braccia al petto e fece un passo indietro rispetto a Emma, lasciandole spazio per alzarsi in piedi. «Sul serio, perché sei qui?!»

«Secondo te?» rispose la signorina Swan, seccata, una volta che fu di nuovo in piedi. «Perché tu sei qui! Non potevo lasciarti sola, no?!»

E gli occhi di Regina si velarono di lacrime, così il sindaco diede le spalle a Emma, nel tentativo di nasconderle, il cuore stretto in un… calore mai provato prima.

«Ascolta, Regina» iniziò Emma, esitante. «Lo so che siamo… Ecco, insomma, lo so che tu ed io abbiamo avuto momenti migliori di questo. O anche peggiori, se ben ci pensi. Voglio dire, questa volta non volevi uccidermi davvero come- Non importa, sto divagando. Dunque, sì, quello che voglio dire, Regina, è che non dobbiamo… parlare, _ora_. Se non vuoi. Volevo solo assicurarmi che stessi bene. E ti ho portato qualcosa da mangiare. Lo so che i toast non sono-»

Ma Emma non poté terminare la frase, perché Regina si voltò all’improvviso e cercò il suo abbraccio, che la signorina Swan ricambiò all’istante, entrambe incuranti del fatto che la giacca di Emma fosse fradicia e bagnò i vestiti del sindaco.

«Grazie» disse Regina. 

Emma non rispose, limitandosi a ondeggiare dolcemente sulle gambe. Senza lasciare la presa, Regina alzò la testa per poter guardare la signorina Swan negli occhi. «Emma?»

«Sì?» disse l’altra, con un filo di voce. Il fiato dai polmoni le era sfuggito alla vista del volto del sindaco.

«Sei un’idiota, per essere venuta fino a qui. Ma… Possiamo fingere che non ci sia nulla di cui parlare? Per questa sera soltanto. E domani… Domani ne parleremo».

«Certo» fece Emma, stringendo Regina più forte a sé per qualche istante. Sentì il sindaco sospirare contro il suo petto, i muscoli rilassarsi. Emma le diede un bacio tra i capelli, distrattamente. «Certo che senza tacchi sei propri bassa, Regina» disse, ridacchiando.

Regina si sciolse dall’abbraccio e le diede un pugno sulla spalla, tuttavia sorridendo. «Non avrei dovuto mancarti, con quella palla di fuoco».

***

Regina ravvivò le braci nel camino, dove sistemò un nuovo pezzo di legno, pronto ad essere arso. Poi, si voltò di nuovo verso la signorina Swan, addormentata su una coperta stesa a terra, di fronte al fuoco. Regina aveva insistito perché Emma dormisse sul divano, ma Emma aveva rifiutato, dichiarando che di divani non ne poteva più. In tutta onestà, nemmeno Regina aveva voglia di tornare sul divano, dove la coperta poteva sì tenerla al caldo, ma il fuoco…

E Emma.

Dopo aver mangiato, la signorina Swan non aveva faticato ad addormentarsi, probabilmente per la lunga camminata che aveva dovuto sostenere per giungere fino al municipio. Regina si era assicurata che fosse ben coperta, prima di provare ad addormentarsi a sua volta, sul divano, senza successo.

Così, il sindaco decise di stendersi accanto ad Emma, che aprì gli occhi a fatica. «Ehi» bisbigliò.

«Scusa, non volevo svegliarti».

La signorina Swan scosse la testa. «Tutto bene?»

Regina annuì. «Posso…» si schiarì la voce. «Posso rimanere?»

Emma sorrise, spalancò le braccia e sollevò le coperte. In silenzio, Regina scivolò verso Emma, si raggomitolò contro il suo corpo.

Emma la strinse.

«Puoi rimanere tutto il tempo che vuoi» disse la signorina Swan.

Regina, contro il suo petto, vicino al suo cuore, sorrise.

L’alba le sorprese ancora abbracciate l’una all’altra.

_Thought I was done for, thought that love had died_

_But you came along I swear you saved my life_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona sera e buon venerdì!   
> La canzone di oggi è You make it feel like Christmas, che mi fa pensare a Emma e Regina in generale, soprattutto nella parte in cui dice: “It barely took a breath to realize / We're gonna be a classic for all time”. È stato difficile scegliere quali versi citare, oggi ^^”   
> Grazie mille per aver letto fino a qui anche oggi!   
> A presto,   
> T. <3


	21. XXI

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

Quando Regina si svegliò, si accorse che Emma non era accanto a lei. Chiedendosi se non avesse solo sognato la signorina Swan, la sera prima, il sindaco si mise a sedere sul pavimento e gemette per il dolore ai muscoli della schiena.

«Buongiorno anche a te, Regina» ridacchiò Emma, attirando l’attenzione dell’altra. La signorina Swan era seduta sulla sua sedia, dietro la scrivania, con le gambe incrociate, rivolta alla finestra.

Regina non rispose, si alzò a fatica. Come dannazione aveva fatto a dormire per giorni sul terreno dell’Isola Che Non C’è senza sentirsi tanto distrutta?

«Ha smesso di nevicare» la informò Emma. «E hanno già iniziato a pulire le strade. Un paio d’ore e saranno abbastanza sgombre da percorrerle in macchina, anche se a passo d’uomo».

Regina si coprì la bocca con la mano, mentre sbadigliava. Raggiunse Emma si appoggiò all’orlo della sua scrivania. Incrociò le braccia e si limitò ad annuire.

«Quindi siamo ancora bloccate qui» considerò infine, incapace di sopportare quel silenzio tra loro ancora a lungo.

Emma girò la sedia per poter guardare Regina, i capelli in disordine, la felpa lasciata aperta e i vestiti da ufficio al di sotto spiegazzati. Le sorrise.

«Cosa? Vuoi farmi notare di nuovo quanto sono bassa, signorina Swan?»

Emma scosse la testa. «Stavo solo pensando che sei molto bella, Regina».

E il sindaco arrossì violentemente, puntò lo sguardo a terra.

«Emma, io-»

«No, scusa, hai ragione. Inappropriato. Non accadrà più, promesso» si affrettò a scusarsi Emma, schiarendosi la voce e tornando a guardare fuori dalla finestra.

Regina prese un respiro profondo. Maledetta Zelena con i suoi stupidi discorsi pieni di speranza e maledetta questa neve con tutti i suoi disagi e maledetta Emma Swan con quella sua cara perfezione che tanto faceva battere il cuore a Regina. «Emma?» la chiamò, allungando il braccio per poter girare la sedia e guardare di nuovo il viso della signorina Swan, che non rispose e si limitò a rimanere in silenzio, fissando le mani che teneva in grembo.

«Emma, mi dispiace» disse infine Regina. «Non avrei dovuto evitarti, non avrei dovuto scappare, non avrei dovuto… fare molte cose. Ero- Sono ancora spaventata e non so… Ho paura che sia un’altra presa in giro, che-»

«Non ti prenderei mai in giro, Regina» la interruppe Emma, alzando finalmente gli occhi su di lei.

«Lo so» disse Regina, dolcemente. «Ma ho perso così tante persone, nella mia vita, Emma, che non so se riuscirei a perdere… te. E ho paura che se ti tengo troppo stretta, se mi avvicino a te, se… Ho paura che tu mi venga strappata proprio quando decido di stringerti al cuore, quando decido di…» Regina lasciò cadere la frase, scuotendo la testa e facendo un gesto vago con la mano.

Emma si alzò e fece un passo verso di lei, sul punto di dire qualcosa. Ma il sindaco la prevenne, allontanandosi appena e alzando un dito per chiederle di lasciarla parlare ancora un attimo. «Ma tutto questo non conta. Voglio dire, non giustifica il fatto che non avrei dovuto… allontanarti. E per questo, Emma, ti chiedo scusa».

«Posso?» domandò la signorina Swan. Ed era al tempo stesso la richiesta di poter parlare e il permesso di stringere le mani di Regina con le proprie, che Emma teneva sospese, con il palmo verso l’alto. Il sindaco annuì, posando le proprie mani su quelle di Emma. Una scintilla di magia passò tra loro, lasciando entrambe sgomente e stupite. Quello che scorreva tra loro celava sempre una tale potenza da scuoterle nel profondo.

«Ti piaccio? Almeno un po’, dico. E non come mamma di Henry o come… amica. Dico… Ti piaccio _piaccio_?» domandò Emma, sentendosi come un’adolescente con la sua prima cotta invece che come una donna adulta che aveva alle spalle qualche relazione di una certa importanza e persino un matrimonio. Fallito, d’accordo, ma pur sempre un matrimonio.

Regina le strinse le mani, distolse lo sguardo per non incrociare quello di Emma mentre rispondeva. «Sì» disse soltanto, alla fine.

Emma rilasciò un profondo respiro di sollievo. «Per fortuna perché anche tu mi piaci davvero tanto, Regina. E l’ho ignorato per così tanto tempo, ma ora… Ora non ci riesco più» confessò la signorina Swan.

«Tanto tempo?» domandò Regina, confusa.

«Dal primo momento in cui ti ho vista, credo. Anche se questo fa di me una brutta persona, perché Henry era scappato e tu morivi di paura. Per questo non ho detto o fatto niente. Ma…» Emma trattenne il fiato, scosse la testa, si strinse nelle spalle. Come spiegare a Regina che cosa sentì, dentro di lei, la prima volta in cui l’aveva vista? Non poteva, Emma. Non a parole. Non era riuscita a farlo nemmeno con sé stessa in tutti quegli anni e allora come avrebbe potuto dirlo a Regina?

«Quindi…» iniziò Regina, esitante, si schiarì la voce. «Entrambe…» disse, allusivamente.

Emma ridacchiò. «A quanto pare. Non è tra i nostri momenti più brillanti, vero?»

«Per nulla» ammise Regina. «E mia sorella ha avuto ragione per tutto questo tempo» aggiunse poi, con una punta di irritazione.

« _Oh_ » fece Emma. E all’improvviso tutte le più o meno velate battute, le malcelate allusioni e quell’assurdo discorso di Zelena sul non arrivare in ritardo acquisirono un senso, nella testa di Emma. _Ah._

«Cosa?» domandò il sindaco.

«Niente!» si affrettò a dire Emma. E complimenti al suo intuito per le indagini, sul serio.

«Emma… Possiamo…» iniziò Regina, accarezzando con i pollici il dorso di ciascuna mano della signorina Swan. «Ecco, sì, possiamo fare le cose con calma? Non voglio precipitare le cose e… Tu vivi ancora a Boston e non so come…»

Emma appoggiò la propria fronte a quella di Regina. «Magari potrei… Sì, ecco, potrei tornare a fare lo sceriffo sui. Vorrei parlarne con Hope, prima. E il Tenente Matthias-»

«Il Tenente Matthias sarebbe più che felice di restituirti il lavoro, Emma».

«Davvero? Non ha una cotta per te o qualcosa?»

«Cosa? No!» esclamò Regina.

«Oh. Errore mio» fece Emma, sghignazzando. Poi, lasciò le mani di Regina per poterle cingere i fianchi e il sindaco Mills, istintivamente, mise le braccia intorno al collo della signorina Swan.

«Emma? Cosa stai facendo?»

«Niente» rispose Emma, ondeggiando dolcemente da un piede all’altro e costringendo Regina a fare lo stesso. «Ballo».

«Ma non c’è musica».

«Vuoi che smetta?»

Regina appoggiò la testa nell’incavo della spalla di Emma. Sospirò. «No» sussurrò.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buona sera!   
> La canzone di oggi è All I want for Christmas is you.   
> Vorrei anche precisare che, nella mia testa, Zelena, Henry e Mary Margaret hanno rubato uno spazzaneve alle prime luci dell’alba solo per poter raggiungere il municipio e provare a spiare Emma e Regina, giusto per capire (ovviamente è stata tutta un’idea di Zelena).   
> Grazie per aver letto anche oggi!   
> A domani,   
> T. <3


	22. XXII

_To sing a love song_

_While we stroll along_

Quella notte, la signorina Swan aveva comunque dormito sul divano del soggiorno. Tuttavia, tutti gli occupanti del numero 108 di Mifflin Street si erano accorti che le cose, tra Emma e Regina, avevano preso un’altra piega rispetto agli ultimi giorni perché, nonostante i rossori e gli sguardi furtivi si fossero moltiplicati, la cena della sera precedente era stata condita dal loro battibeccare, anche se in tutta onestà nessuno aveva capito esattamente quale fosse stato, in questo caso, l’oggetto della contesa.

Fissando il soffitto del soggiorno, alle prime luci dell’alba, Emma pensava che presto avrebbe dovuto trovare un’altra sistemazione a Storybrooke, se voleva rimanere. Era sicura che i suoi genitori sarebbero presto ripartiti per il loro tour nei Mondi Conosciuti, perciò avrebbe potuto stare nel loft durante la loro assenza. Hope aveva sempre amato quei pochi metri quadrati di legno scricchiolante.

Hope… Non le aveva ancora parlato della sua idea di tornare a Storybrooke per rimanerci. Si sentiva terribilmente in colpa, Emma, per aver costretto la sua bambina a trasferirsi a Boston solo per proporle, l’anno seguente, di tornare a casa, a Storybrooke. Sospettava che Hope non vedesse l’ora di tornare, ma due trasferimenti a circa un anno di distanza l’uno dall’altro non potevano essere certo il massimo, per una bambina tanto piccola. Certo, bisognava anche notare che le era andata meglio dal fratello, tra rapimenti e gite fuori porta con destinazione inferno.

Udendo dei passi scendere le scale, Emma si mise a sedere sul divano e riconobbe all’istante la figura di Regina, avvolta in una vestaglia nera che lasciava le gambe scoperte. La signorina Swan si sentì mancare. Come dannazione si era potuta allontanare da Storybrooke e lasciare _quel_ sindaco? Ma soprattutto, come era possibile che lei, Emma Swan, potesse piacere a Regina Mills?

L’esistenza era davvero un grande, assurdo mistero.

«Emma. Ti ho svegliata?» domandò il sindaco Mills, dolcemente, avvicinandosi al divano.

La signorina Swan scosse la testa, facendo spazio a Regina perché potesse sedersi accanto a lei. «Dormito bene?»

Regina annuì. «La mia schiena sta meglio, di sicuro. Tu?».

«Dopo il pavimento del tuo ufficio, ho decisamente rivalutato questo divano» confessò Emma, facendo sorridere il sindaco.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi Regina si schiarì la voce e lanciò uno sguardo furtivo alla signorina Swan, prima di parlare. «Emma?»

«Sì?»

«Eri seria, ieri mattina? Quando… Quando hai detto che saresti tornata a Storybrooke».

«Certo» confermò immediatamente Emma. «Perché? Hai… cambiato idea?»

«No, solo… Non sono una persona facile, Emma».

«L’eufemismo dell’anno» con tono canzonatorio.

«Signorina Swan, sono seria».

«Scusa, è che… Ti conosco. E non è vero che non sei una persona facile. Sei solo… una persona. E, a mio parere, una persona meravigliosa. So come sei. Per questo voglio… tornare. Per questo voglio te» aggiunse Emma, con un filo di voce. «Se tu mi vuoi».

Regina le prese una mano, la strinse. «E se scapperò di nuovo…»

«Promettimi di non andare troppo lontano. Così posso raggiungerti quando vorrai tornare» rispose Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Regina le sorrise, strinse più forte la mano della signorina Swan prima di avvicinarsi a lei e appoggiare la propria testa sulla sua spalla. «Fai sembrare tutto così facile, Emma».

«Perché dovrebbe esserlo, no? Nonostante tutto, quando è giusto, dovrebbe essere facile».

***

La neve aveva dato qualche ora di tregua, permettendo agli abitanti di Storybrooke di riversarsi tra i mercatini di Natale che erano stati allestiti per l’occasione. La famiglia Charming-Swan-Mills da sé contava tanti membri quanto un piccolo reggimento e sembrava essere al centro dei pettegolezzi cittadini non solo per le passate glorie, ma soprattutto per i più recenti avvenimenti, che sembravano promettere l’esplosione di uno scandalo da un momento all’altro.

Il sindaco Mills e lo sceriffo Swan avevano trascorso la notte al municipio?! Da sole? Eh, sì, sì, però Emma Swan non era più sceriffo da un anno o più, _eh_ , dopo la separazione… Vive a Boston, ora. Ma si dice che presto ritorni, che riprenda il posto di sceriffo? Ma davvero? E il povero Tenente Matthias? Tanto caro, quell’uomo. Sì, sì. Peccato non sia single. _Eh_ , ma single o no, c’è qualcosa che non torna, tra lui e il sindaco. Che poi, diciamolo, non è la prima volta che il sindaco e lo sceriffo, da queste parti… Si sa, no? Di sicuro con Graham, _ah_ , sì, sì. Poi anche con Emma – povera Snow, che sollievo deve essere stato per lei quando la figlia ha sposato quel Jones, anche se un pirata non è proprio il massimo come genero, diciamolo. E poi anche la giovane Mills, come si chiama? Robyn, mi pare, no? _Eh_ , lei e quella Alice che chissà da dove è spuntata poi… Due care ragazze, sempre gentili e sorridenti, quando tornano. Non che io abbia problemi, sia chiaro, ognuno può fare quello che vuole. Magari non alla luce del sole. Che ci stanno pure i bambini. Certo che deve essere proprio di famiglia, no? Ché quella povera ragazza avrà visto la zia, quando era piccola, e avrà pensato che fosse _normale_ …

«Feccia» sibilò Zelena tra i denti, scrutando con gli occhi tra la folla pronta a cogliere in flagrante qualche malcapitato che osasse parlare di sua figlia o della sua famiglia in quei termini. «Sporca, lurida, feccia».

«Dei gran maleducati senza dubbio» assentì Snow accanto a lei, che mal tollerava le malelingue, soprattutto se dirette alle persone che amava.

«Qualcuno dovrebbe dargli una lezione».

«Sì, esatto. Insegnarli un po’ di rispetto».

«A tenere la bocca chiusa» rincarò Zelena, le mani chiuse a pugno. «Magari strappandogli i denti uno ad uno senza anestesia. O una maledizione del sonno che colpisca l’intera Storybrooke».

«Già, proprio la soluzio- Aspetta, cosa? Zelena, no!»

***

Robyn e Neal si scambiarono la loro stretta di mano segreta, che avevano perfezionato in anni e anni di conoscenza, mentre Alice li osservava, combattuta tra l’ammirazione e l’esasperazione. Era un saluto quanto mai complicato, che lei non era mai riuscita a seguire fino in fondo, né tanto meno ad imparare, e al quale doveva assistere ogni volta che i ragazzi si ritrovavano, come quel pomeriggio ai mercatini. Tra le altre cose, prevedeva anche saltelli e un urlo animalesco al cielo. _Imbarazzante._

«Ciao anche a te, Ali» fece poi Neal, abbracciando brevemente l’altra ragazza. «Come va da Zelena? Vi ha già fatto perdere la testa?»

« _Nah_ » rispose Robyn, mentre i tre si mettevano a camminare tra i banchetti che offrivano ogni genere di leccornie e manufatti a tema natalizio. «Tutta questa storia tra zia Regina e Emma la sta tenendo occupata».

«Già» fece Neal, sogghignando. «Anche la mamma. E poi guarda» aggiunse, indicando Zelena e Snow poco più avanti, che parlottavano tra loro mentre David e Chad le seguivano, rassegnati, «le nostre madri non sono mai andate più d’accordo».

Robyn scosse la testa, sorridendo, cercò la mano di Alice e la strinse. «Quando uno decide di assecondare il Vero Amore, tutto il mondo diventa un posto migliore».

***

Come ogni anno, da Arendelle erano giunte delle meravigliose sculture di ghiaccio che Regina aveva fatto collocare in bella vista, perché l’intera Storybrooke potesse goderne. Tra le altre, il sindaco ne individuò una che ben presto divenne la sua preferita e che, a suo parere, non avrebbe mai potuto essere uguagliata. Raffigurava un cavallo maestoso, il più elegante che avesse visto. Così, naturalmente, aveva costretto Henry, Hope, Ella e Lucy a mettersi in posa vicino ad esso, per poter scattare loro una foto.

«Più giù» disse la signorina Swan alle sue spalle, facendole abbassare il telefono.

«No» protesto Regina, mettendolo di nuovo nella posizione precedente.

«Ma così non esce bene!»

«Certo che esce bene! Non è la prima volta che scatto una fotografia, signorina Swan!»

«Non si direbbe».

«Mamme!» urlò Henry, esasperato, in posa da almeno cinque minuti mentre le sue madri battibeccavano. «Per favore, scattate e basta!»

«Lo farei, se tua madre la smettesse di infastidirmi» sbottò Regina.

«Non ti sto infastidendo, ti sto aiutando».

«Sai cosa mi aiuterebbe? Se ti allontanassi di almeno cinque universi».

«Certo, come no, ti mancherei da morire, Regina» rispose Emma e il telefono scivolò dalle mani del sindaco. Fortunatamente, venne salvato dalla presa del Tenente Matthias. «Sindaco Mills? Va tutto bene? Ha bisogno di aiuto?»

«No, grazie» rispose immediatamente Emma, studiando l’uomo con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure. Era imbarazzata per quello che aveva appena detto? Sì, dannazione a lei. Ma ci avrebbe pensato dopo, una volta che quel marcantonio di uno sceriffo si fosse allontanato da Regina.

«Tenente Matthias! Lei è un miraggio in un deserto!» urlò invece Henry. «La prego, la scongiuro, potrebbe essere così gentile da scattarci una foto?!»

«Certo» annuì prontamente l’uomo, raddrizzando la schiena. «Sindaco Mills? Signorina Swan? Non vi unite alla vostra famiglia?»

« _Oh_ » fece Regina, che pensava ancora alle parole di Emma di poco prima. E, la cosa più curiosa era che, forse per la prima volta in vita sua, non le costava poi tanto ammettere, ma solo a sé stessa, che la signorina Swan aveva ragione.

«Sì!» urlò Hope, entusiasta.

Ben presto, Regina e Emma si trovarono vicine, strette tra Ella e Lucy, con Hope e Henry inginocchiati davanti a loro e abbracciati l’uno all’altra.

_Casa._

Ecco cosa era, quel sentimento che risuonava all’unisono nei loro cuori e che li rendeva così dannatamente felici.

***

Emma stava per addormentarsi, stremata dal lungo pomeriggio trascorso tra i mercatini con il resto della sua famiglia. In particolare, era certa che a sfinirla fosse stato l’interrogatorio congiunto subito da Zelena e Snow, che l’avevano affiancata a tradimento mentre avrebbe solo voluto godersi in tranquillità la sua mela caramellata. Sapeva che avevano riservato il medesimo trattamento anche al sindaco, ma Regina sembrava averla gestita meglio, probabilmente perché aveva maggior esperienza nel gestire tanto sua sorella quanto Snow.

Emma sorrise, l’immagine di Regina con il naso arrossato per il freddo che le danzava davanti agli occhi chiusi. In quella calda beatitudine che precede il sonno, perciò, Emma sussultò violentemente non appena il suo telefonò vibrò, appoggiato al tavolino del salotto. Si affrettò a prenderlo, chiedendosi chi mai potesse disturbarla a quell’ora con una punta di irritazione che subito scomparve non appena lesse il nome di Regina sul display: le aveva inviato la foto scattata quel pomeriggio dal Tenente Matthias.

Solo tre parole ad accompagnarla, eppure bastarono a incendiare il cuore di Emma.

 _Buonanotte, signorina Swan,_ seguite da una faccina circondata da tre cuori.

_To face unafraid_

_The plans that we've made_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA  
> Buona sera!  
> La canzone di oggi è Winter Wonderland.  
> Grazie per aver letto anche oggi, ormai manca molto poco 😉  
> A presto,  
> T. <3


	23. XXIII

_Family and we'll be together to make this Christmas bright_

_Yes, we will_

«Hope? Tesoro, puoi venire un momento?» domandò Emma alla figlia, che stava giocando a carte con Lucy e Henry, seduti sul tappeto del soggiorno davanti al camino.

«Mamma, per forza?» si lamentò la bambina.

«Solo pochi minuti» rispose Emma, sorridendo.

«Ti aspettiamo, Hope» disse Lucy.

«D’accordo. Ma non spiatemi le carte!»

«Promesso» fece Henry.

Presa Hope per mano, Emma la condusse fino allo studio del sindaco Mills, dopo essere passata davanti alla cucina dove Ella e Regina stavano preparando il pranzo e aver scambiato un cenno d’intesa con questa ultima.

«Cosa ci facciamo qui senza zia Regina?» domandò Hope, sedendosi sul divano dello studio.

Emma prese posto accanto a lei. «Vorrei parlarti di una cosa, Hope».

«L’ultima volta che mi volevi parlare di qualcosa con quella faccia ci siamo trasferite a Boston» disse la bambina, guardinga.

Emma prese un respiro profondo. «Ecco, riguardo a quello, tesoro-»

«Ci trasferiamo di nuovo» la interruppe Hope, gli occhi all’improvviso pieni di lacrime.

«Sì, ma-»

«Ma non andiamo lontano da Storybrooke, vero?» domandò, con la voce tremante. Emma attirò subito a sé sua figlia e la strinse al cuore.

«No, in realtà… Ecco, puoi dire di no, se vuoi rimanere a Boston, ma… cosa ne pensi di tornare a Storybrooke? Definitivamente, in questo caso».

Hope piantò i suoi occhi verdi in quelli della madre, con una serietà che colse Emma di sorpresa.

«Tu e zia Regina vi volete sposare» annunciò infine la bambina.

E la signorina Swan fu tanto sorpresa dall’affermazione che, se non si fosse trattato di sua figlia, probabilmente avrebbe lanciato Hope dall’altra parte della stanza. «Cosa?!» domandò, con voce strozzata.

«Vuoi tornare a Storybrooke per questo, no? Perché vuoi sposare zia Regina».

Emma si schiarì la voce, un lieve moto di panico nel cuore.

Aveva considerato, ovviamente, il fatto che, prima o poi, avrebbe dovuto parlare a Hope del… del… _sentimento_ che provava per Regina, ma… Non in quel momento. Si schiarì la voce.

«No» disse infine. E non stava nemmeno mentendo, dopotutto. Non tornava a Storybrooke per sposare Regina, tornava a Storybrooke per _stare con_ Regina, perché Storybrooke era e sempre sarebbe stata _Casa_ soprattutto per la presenza di Regina. E al matrimonio la signorina Swan proprio non ci aveva pensato, a voler essere onesti. Non che fosse un’eventualità – molto lontana – che Emma volesse escludere a priori, ma… Non aveva avuto una bella esperienza, in precedenza, con l’essere moglie di qualcuno né l’aveva avuta Regina. Magari, con il tempo, stando insieme, avrebbero cambiato idea… Ma certo Emma, per ora, voleva solo essere felice con Regina e con la loro famiglia. Il resto sarebbe arrivato a tempo debito.

« _Oh_ » vece Hope e Emma colse una punta di delusione nella voce della figlia. «Ma torniamo davvero a Storybrooke? Davvero _davvero_? Per sempre sempre sempre _semprissimo_?»

Emma diede un buffetto sul naso alla bambina. «Se vuoi, sì. Torniamo a Storybrooke per sempre».

E Hope lanciò le braccia intorno al cuore di Emma, stringendo la madre tanto che la donna temette di soffocare. «Certo che voglio, mamma. Non devi nemmeno farmi il regalo di Natale, se torniamo a casa!» esclamò, riempiendo di baci il viso della madre, prima di sciogliersi dall’abbraccio e correre fuori dallo studio.

«Zia Regina! Henry! Indovinate, indovinate!»

***

«Dove sono la mamma e il papà?» domandò Emma a suo fratello, che era appena entrato nel salotto del 108 di Mifflin Street. Quella sera, Regina aveva invitato Snow, David e Neal a cena, quasi all’ultimo minuto.

«Ciao anche a te, sfigata» rispose Neal. «All’ingresso. Si sono accorti che c’era del vischio appeso sopra la porta. Me ne sono andato prima di vomitare» aggiunse, facendo un’espressione nauseata.

«Oh, lasciali stare» lo rimproverò Ella, dando un pugno scherzoso sulla spalla di Neal per poi abbracciarlo.

Prima di sentire la risposa del fratello, Emma si rifugiò in cucina, dove trovò Regina che le lanciò un’occhiata spazientita. «Devo davvero sostituire quel forno. Preparare cene degne di essere chiamate tali senza è un inferno».

«Devo per forza chiederglielo? Ho le chiavi, non posso semplicemente… trasferirmi nel loft dopo che se ne sono andati?»

«Emma, non ti diranno mai di no» le fece notare Regina.

«Appunto» disse la signorina Swan. «Per questo credo non sia così moralmente condannabile, da parte mia, trasferirmi di nascosto in casa loro».

Il sindaco Mills si limitò a guardarla con un sopracciglio alzato e Emma sospirò. «D’accordo, d’accordo. Glielo chiedo. Ma se non mi salvi dal terzo grado che ne seguirà, te lo giuro, Regina, romperò ciascun forno che comprerai!»

Regina incrociò le braccia al petto. «Quindi ammetti di averlo rotto tu, il mio forno».

Emma emise un verso inarticolato di frustrazione prima di lasciare la cucina.

***

Fu dopo cena che Emma riuscì finalmente a rimanere sola con i suoi genitori, vicino all’albero di Natale, in disparte rispetto al resto della famiglia che stava scegliendo un gioco in scatola per trascorrere la serata.

«Mamma» disse, schiarendosi la gola. «Papà» aggiunse, finendo il suo bicchiere di vino.

«Sì, tesoro?» domandò Snow, gli occhi che le brillavano. David appoggiò una mano sulla spalla della moglie e, con lo sguardo, incoraggiò Emma a continuare.

La signorina Swan si schiarì di nuovo la voce. «Ecco, sì, allora, avrei una cosa da-»

«Avete già pensato alla data?» domandò la madre di Emma, con tono acuto.

«Snow» l’ammonì David.

«Cosa?» fece Emma, confusa.

«Per il matrimonio, tu e Reg-»

«Mamma!» urlò Emma, attirando l’attenzione del resto della famiglia, a cui fece un gesto della mano per indicare loro di non prestarle attenzione. «Non c’è nessun matrimonio» sibilò la signorina Swan, a denti stretti.

«Oh» fece Snow, delusa.

«Perché hai pensato che… Che… Insomma, perché hai pensato quella cosa?!»

Snow si strinse nelle spalle. «Non lo so. Perché vi conoscete da decenni, ormai. Io e tuo padre non abbiamo avuto bisogno di tanto tempo, prima di deciderci».

Emma si passò una mano tra i capelli. «Ti rendi conto che fino all’altro giorno non avevi mai nemmeno pensato che tra me e Regina potesse esserci qualcosa, vero?»

«E allora? Zelena mi ha spiegato che-»

«Ignora Zelena, mamma. Ignorala sempre».

«Beh, ma anche Henry è d’accordo» aggiunse Snow, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Quel ragazzino» fece Emma tra sé e sé.

«Ma cosa volevi chiederci, Emma?» intervenne a quel punto David, che cercava di non ridere dello scambiò di battute tra figlia e moglie.

«Oh, giusto» fece Emma. «Ecco, pensavo di chiedervi… Visto che voi non rimarrete a Storybrooke dopo le feste, sì, ecco, pensavo di chiedervi se posso trasferirmi nel loft per qualche tempo».

«Torni a Storybrooke?» domandò Snow, prendendo il viso di Emma tra le mani, che annuì. «Perché stai con Regina?»

«Non sto con Regina, mamma» bisbigliò Emma, pregando che il resto della famiglia non avesse sentito nulla, delle parole di Snow.

«Non ancora» aggiunse sua madre.

«Comunque, non ci sono problemi, tesoro. È anche casa tua» disse David.

«Grazie, papà» fece Emma, sollevata. «E mamma».

Mentre i tre si riunivano al resto della famiglia, che ancora non si era accordata sul gioco da tavola con cui intrattenersi, Emma incrociò lo sguardo di Regina, che aveva quell’espressione che la signorina Swan conosceva tanto bene: _te l’avevo detto._

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo e le sorrise teneramente, fingendo un’irritazione che non provava affatto. Non in quella casa, non circondata dalla sua famiglia.

Dalle persone che amava.

_And as I look around_

_Your eyes outshine the town, they do this Christmas_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon giorno e buona Vigilia della Vigilia di Natale (cit.)!  
> La canzone di oggi è This Christmas.  
> Mancano solo due capitoli alla conclusione **   
> A domani <3   
> T. <3


	24. XXIV

_A little boy made a wish that day_

_That the world would be okay_

Gli ultimi ad arrivarono furono, naturalmente, Zelena, Chad, Robyn e Alice: dall’espressione della nipote, Regina non ebbe dubbi sul fatto che la colpa fosse di sua sorella. Quando finalmente entrarono in salotto, si unirono anche loro al resto della famiglia, compresi Snow, David e Neal oltre agli occupanti del numero 108 di Mifflin Street.

Henry si schiarì la voce: «Bene, posso cominciare?»

«Cominciare?» domandò Zelena, prendendo posto sul divano accanto a Regina, che ora si trovava stretta, con Hope in braccio, tra sua sorella e la signorina Swan.

«Henry racconterà una storia» la informò Snow, seduta a terra davanti al camino acceso, abbracciata a David.

«Ma è proprio necessario?» chiese Zelena. E Chad, che si era seduto a terra sul tappeto, vicino a lei, le pizzicò il polpaccio.

«Hai perso il tuo diritto di protesta arrivando in ritardo» la informò il sindaco Mills, scambiando un’occhiata d’intesa con Robyn, seduta anche lei vicino al camino, con Alice.

«Dai, Henry, inizia!» lo incitò Hope, battendo le mani.

«Sì, papà, dai!» si unì Lucy, che adorava sentire suo padre raccontare storie.

«D’accordo, d’accordo. Dunque» Henry Mills si schiarì di nuovo la voce, si inumidì le labbra. «C’era una volta…».

***

_C’era una volta, in una cittadina placida e tranquilla proprio come questa, un bambino con gli occhi verdi e i capelli castani, che viveva solo con la sua mamma, una bellissima donna con potentissimi poteri magici che si chiamava Ecate. Ma, proprio a causa dei suoi poteri magici, tutti gli altri abitanti della cittadina avevano paura di Ecate, così il bambino e la sua mamma erano spesso soli. Non era infelici, però, perché si volevano tanto bene e la mamma si assicurava che nulla mancasse mai al suo bambino, che crebbe forte e intelligente. Intelligente come era, poi, il bambino si accorse presto che la sua mamma si sentiva tanto sola e si chiedeva ogni giorno cosa avrebbe potuto fare per renderla felice._

_Un bel giorno, il bambino scoprì di avere un’altra mamma grazie a un vecchio libro che gli venne regalato da una magica creatura dei boschi, con lunghi capelli neri come ebano, labbra rosse come il sangue e la pelle bianca come la neve. Non capiva bene come fosse possibile, che lui avesse due mamme, perché tutti i suoi compagni ne avevano solo una! Ma il bambino sapeva che due era più grande di uno e quindi era logico che avere due mamme era meglio che averne una sola. E, forse, era per questo che Ecate era tanto triste, perché l’altra mamma era lontana. Così, pensa e ripensa, il bambino decise di partire all’avventura per cercare la sua seconda mamma, senza dire nulla alla povera Ecate che, scoperta la fuga del figlio, quasi ne morì di crepacuore._

_Ma il bambino, cammina e cammina, trovò infine l’altra mamma, che si chiamava Eos e viveva in una città grande grande, piene di luci e persone che correvano di qua e di là e di meraviglie che il bambino non aveva mai visto prima di allora._

_Eos viveva in una piccola casa, fredda e spoglia. «Chi sei tu?» domandò Eos al bambino, quando gli aprì la porta._

_«Sono tuo figlio» rispose il bambino._

_E anche Eos, per poco, non morì di crepacuore. «Mio figlio?!» domandò e il bambino temette di aver sbagliato persona. E un po’ gli dispiaceva, perché Eos era proprio bella e gli sembrava tanto gentile, anche se tanto sola, ma proprio sola sola come lo era la sua mamma. Tuttavia, più il bambino guardava il viso di Eos, più si convinceva che quella doveva essere davvero la sua mamma, perché avevano gli stessi occhi, proprio uguali uguali, due paia di smeraldi con le stesse sfumature._

_Allora, il bambino disse: «Ho undici anni. Non hai forse avuto un bambino, undici anni fa?»_

_Eos divenne pallida come la cipria e il suo cuore iniziò a battere così forte che, se ci fosse stato completo silenzio, anche il bambino lo avrebbe sentito._

_Eos non disse di sì, ma non disse nemmeno di no e invece disse: «Andiamo, ti riporto a casa»._

_E, insieme, salirono sullo strano carro di Eos, tutto giallo, che funzionava come per magia e non solo perché sembrava pronto a cadere a pezzi da un momento all’altro tanto era vecchio, ma anche perché Eos non aveva idea di che strada prende, mentre il carro seguiva un percorso noto a lui soltanto._

_Tramontato il sole e giunta la notte, arrivarono infine a casa di Ecate, che subito si precipitò fuori dalla porta per stringere il bambino al cuore e accarezzargli i capelli, amorevole._

_«Che spavento mi hai fatto prendere!» disse Ecate. «Promettimi di non scappare più» aggiunse poi. Il bambino promise, poi aggiunse, indicando Eos: «Anche lei è la mia mamma»._

_Ecate si accorse infine della presenza di Eos e la guardò, spaventata. Anche Eos ricambiò lo sguardo, a bocca aperta, come se non avesse mai visto nulla di più bello in vita sua. Stanco come era, il bambino decise di correre nel suo lettino e, svelto svelto, lasciò le sue mamme da sole._

_«Sei venuta a rubarmi il mio bambino» disse Ecate, accusando Eos in tono duro._

_«No, davvero!» si difese Eos, alzando le mani in segno di innocenza._

_Ma Ecate era dominata dalla paura, terrorizzata all’idea che l’altra mamma del suo bambino potesse portarle via suo figlio e così cacciò Eos dalla sua proprietà. E Eos pensò di tornare a casa, ma non ci riuscì, perché il suo carro ora non sembrava più tanto magico e finì dritto dritto contro un albero, facendo svenire Eos._

_Quando il bambino seppe cosa era successo, si arrabbiò molto con sua mamma Ecate, perché lui voleva solo renderla felice ed erano tutte e due le sue mamme, perciò voleva stare con entrambe. Così, il bambino fuggì di nuovo, pensando che, se la sua fuga aveva avvicinato le sue mamme già una volta, una seconda fuga le avrebbe avvicinate ancora di più. E così fu. Allora il bambino scappò e scappò e si cacciò in tante, mille e infinite avventure, tutto da solo, perché sapeva che tutte e due le sue mamme sarebbero venute a cercarlo insieme e, se lo avessero cercato abbastanza a lungo, alla fine si sarebbero avvicinate abbastanza l’una all’altra da incontrarsi davvero._

_E ogni volta che si incontravano, Ecate e Eos, imparavano qualcosa di nuovo: ora Ecate sapeva che Eos non voleva portarle via il suo bambino e decisero di crescerlo insieme; e poi Eos imparò che Ecate non era cattiva come la cittadina credeva, ma che era tanto buona ed era solo stata molto sfortunata, nella vita; e poi Ecate scoprì che anche Eos sapeva usare la magia e così gliela insegnò e, insieme, i loro poteri erano incontrastabili; e Eos si accorse che non si sentiva sola, se Ecate era con lei._

_Fuggi e scappa, corri e rincorri, quando ormai il bambino non sapeva più che guaio combinare, Ecate e Eos si incontrarono per caso sotto un albero di mele da cui pendeva un ramo di vischio. Venivano da direzioni opposte, sul fare di un’alba assai strana, perché la luna non voleva proprio andarsene e rimaneva lassù nel cielo a guardare che accidenti accadessero sulla terra._

_«Lo sai, Ecate, che chi si incontra sotto il vischio deve scambiarsi un bacio?» domandò Eos._

_Ecate le sorrise. «Non è che te lo sei appena inventato, Eos, solo per avere un bacio da me?»_

_Le guance di Eos si tinsero di rosa ed Ecate pensò che mai in nessun cielo avesse visto un colore più bello e così si alzò sulle punte dei piedi per dare un bacio sulle labbra di Eos, che si infiammò ancor di più._

_Da lontano, il bambino le vide e sorrise perché ora, nel suo cuore, sapeva che avrebbero vissuto per sempre felici e contenti._

_***_

«Vergognosamente autoreferenziale» commentò immediatamente Zelena, ottenendo un secondo pizzicotto da Chad, mentre il resto della famiglia applaudiva la storia di Henry, che teneva gli occhi fissi sulle sue mamme.

Emma era arrossita fino alla punta dei capelli, mentre Regina fingeva di non aver colto alcuna allusione più o meno personale alla loro vicenda. Snow, che stringeva la mano di David con tanta forza che presto avrebbe finito con il rompergli le dita, tratteneva a stento le lacrime, mentre Neal si fingeva nauseato, anche se stentava a nascondere il suo sorriso. Lucy e Ella ridacchiavano tra loro, scambiandosi occhiate di intesa con Henry. L’unica a non aver sinceramente colto il doppio significato della fiaba sembrava Hope, che era anche quella che batteva le mani con maggior entusiasmo.

Ma fu Robyn, infine, ad attirare l’attenzione su di sé, alzandosi in piedi e trascinando Alice con sé.

«Vuoi già andare?» domandò quest’ultima confusa.

E Robyn scosse la testa, prima di mettersi in ginocchio di fronte ad Alice, che spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa. All’istante, nel soggiorno del numero 108 di Mifflin Street, cadde il silenzio, salvo l’allegro scoppiettare del fuoco nel camino. Un sinistro crack dalla mano di David fece temere il peggio all’uomo, che tuttavia non la sottrasse alla presa della moglie, le cui guance erano già rigate di lacrime. Anche suo figlio Neal sembrava sul punto di commuoversi da un momento all’altro e David pregò che il ragazzo imparasse presto che quella sua sensibilità, nel corso della vita, poteva solo essere un pregio e non un difetto, come molti giovani della sua età sembravano intenzionati a fargli credere.

Con una veloce occhiata, Regina notò invece che gli occhi di sua sorella, che stringeva la mano di Chad, brillavano, calde lacrime trattenute a stento, una dolcezza sul volto che non le aveva mai visto. Sorridendo, un braccio stretto intorno a Hope, il sindaco guardò la signorina Swan e con la mano libera cercò quella di Emma, con la quale intrecciò le dita.

Emma le sorrise di rimando.

«Alice» iniziò Robyn, dopo essersi schiarita la voce già rotta dall’emozione. Teneva un piccolo cofanetto tra le mani, in cui brillava un meraviglioso anello d’oro bianco, con uno smeraldo incastonato «Vuoi-»

«Sì!» gridò Alice, gettandosi a terra tra le braccia di Robyn e baciandola, lasciandola senza fiato.

***

«Regina?»

«Sì?» rispose il sindaco alla sorella.

«Quell’anello..?» domandò Zelena, alludendo all’anello che ora Alice portava orgogliosamente al dito.

«Viene dalla Foresta Incantata. E poi, verde… Ho pensato che fosse adatto».

Zelena strinse Regina in un abbraccio. «Grazie, sorellina. Per tutto».

***

Snow, David e Neal furono gli ultimi ad andarsene, con la donna che, stretta tra marito e figlio, ancora piangeva e blaterava circa la forza del Vero Amore e della speranza e _blah blah blah_. Fu con immenso sollievo che Regina chiuse la porta alle loro spalle, certo condiviso da Emma, in piedi accanto a lei. Il resto della famiglia era già salito al piano superiore per la notte.

«E dobbiamo ancora affrontare il Natale, domani» fece la signorina Swan, con un sospiro.

Regina controllò l’orologio. «E manca poco più di un minuto, a domani» notò.

«Quindi posso già aprire i miei regali di Natale» considerò Emma.

«Assolutamente no, signorina Swan. Quanti anni hai, cinque?»

Emma, spazientita, alzò gli occhi al cielo. E fu in quel momento che lo vide: un singolo ramo, a lei ben noto, dalle bacche lucenti. Il sindaco seguì lo sguardo della signorina Swan e arrossì.

«Lo sai, Regina, che chi si incontra sotto il vischio deve scambiarsi un bacio?»

_We can let our souls run free_

_And she can open some happiness with me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buona Vigilia di Natale <3   
> Spero che abbiate trascorso una bella giornata e, per chi di voi è stato impegnato in attività meno piacevoli come lo studio o costretto a lavoro, spero la giornata sia trascorsa in fretta e che siate riusciati comunque a riposare/godervela un po’ <3 
> 
> La canzone di oggi è Shake up the happiness (che si adatta molto a Once Upon a Time in generale, a dire il vero, non solo a Emma e Regina). 
> 
> Alcune piccole precisazioni: Ecate e Eos non sono nomi scelti casualmente. Sono entrambi tratti dalla mitologia greca e la prima è stata qui presa principalmente in quanto rappresentante della luna calante, mentre la seconda come aurora. (Non dirò nulla su Eos perché con la sua figura ho avuto meno occasioni di incontro nei miei studi, ma Ecate ha molteplici significati che senza dubbio hanno avuto e ancora hanno molto fascino su di me).   
> La descrizione di Biancaneve con “i capelli neri come l’ebano, le labbra rosse come il sangue e la pelle bianca come la neve” è quella canonica e forse anche quella a noi più nota. 
> 
> Infine, piccola informazione di servizio: l’ultimo capitolo verrà pubblicato poco dopo mezzanotte 😉   
> A presto,   
> T. <3


	25. XV

**XV**

_How can it be that we can_

_Say so much without words?_

«Non è che te lo sei appena inventato, Emma, solo per avere un bacio da me?» domandò Regina alla signorina Swan.

Emma sorrise, fece un passo verso Regina. Intrecciò le dita con quelle del sindaco, mentre con l’altra mano accarezzò la guancia di Regina.

«Non l’ho inventato» bisbigliò Emma. «Ma ci sono ben poche cose che non farei solo per un tuo bacio» aggiunse.

Regina sorrise, fece un passo verso Emma. La mano libera di Regina accarezzò il fianco della signorina Swan, poi risalì, leggera, fino a posarsi alla base del collo di Emma.

Le fronti una contro l’altra, entrambe le donne chiusero gli occhi, le punte dei loro nasi che si sfioravano.

A Regina sembrava di trovarsi sulla soglia. Di cosa, non l’avrebbe saputo dire nemmeno lei. Ma era qualcosa di grande, qualcosa di magnifico, qualcosa che centinaia e centinaia di poeti e pittori e scultori e danzatori e artisti avevano provato a raccontare e rappresentare e scolpire e mostrare e raggiungere senza mai riuscirci, per quanti tanti e diversi tentativi avessero fatto, per quanti continuassero a farne. Vi era l’ignoto, in esso. Per quanto riconoscerlo fosse facile – e mai sarebbe stato possibile sbagliarsi, l’unica possibilità di farne esperienza era viverlo. E per quanto universale fosse, aveva infinite forme, ciascuna declinata secondo le inclinazioni dell’anima di ognuno, con il risultato di avere infiniti nomi.

Per Regina, aveva il nome di Emma.

Per Emma, aveva il nome di Regina.

Ed era la scelta giusta, su questo Emma non ebbe il minimo dubbio. Su Regina non aveva il minimo dubbio. Credeva di aver imparato, Emma, nel corso della vita, che giusto e sbagliato non esistono, non in modo assoluto. Perché il mondo non è in bianco e nero e di certo non lo sono le persone. Perciò, tra due colori potevi sempre trovarne un terzo, un po’ più scuro dell’uno, un po’ più chiaro dell’altro. E di un intero potevi trovare due metà e di ciascuna di queste metà, potevi farne altre metà e così via, fino all’infinito. A riguardo, filosofi, matematici, giuristi e scienziati si erano torturati per millenni. Per Emma, invece, giusto e sbagliato erano la stessa cosa, una gamma di colori infinita, una giustizia che sta sempre nel mezzo senza un mezzo definito. Ma non Regina. Regina era _giusta_. Perché Regina era la chiave di volta in grado di sostenere l’intera cattedrale dell’essere di Emma.

Perciò, nessuna delle due ebbe bisogno di aggiungere altre parole – e ne avevano dette tante, ormai, in tutti quegli anni e ancor di più ne avevano taciute, prima che le labbra di Emma sfiorassero quelle di Regina.

Si baciarono sotto un ramo di vischio dalle bacche lucenti, in una notte di Natale, quando il resto del mondo era addormentato, i battiti dei loro cuori finalmente all’unisono.

***

Quando Emma entrò in cucina, la mattina di Natale, vi trovò molte più persone di quante si fosse aspettata, al punto che riuscì a malapena ad oltrepassare la porta. Aveva dormito sul divano, dopo avervi trascorso qualche ora con Regina tra le braccia, a sussurrarsi speranze per il futuro e a ridere di tutto il tempo perso. Ma lo avevano fatto senza parole, perché entrambe sembravano intenzionate a recuperare in quella notte soltanto tutti quei baci andati mancati in passato. Alla fine, Regina era salita al piano superiore e, anche se entrambe avrebbero preferito non separarsi, Emma era rimasta sul divano, per non sollevare sospetti e domande nel resto della famiglia.

Ci sarebbe stato tempo, per quello.

In cucina, venne accolta da una serie di auguri di Buon Natale corredati da diversi epiteti quali: _Emma, tesoro, mamma, nonna, sfigata, signorina Swan_ e _cognata._

«Buon Natale, Zelena» rispose Emma, le cui guance divennero tanto rosse che Zelena fece cadere la tazza di tè che aveva in mano e in cui stava inzuppando i biscotti alla cannella preparati da Snow.

Gli occhi di tutti i presenti si fissarono su Zelena, che indicava Emma e poi Regina alternativamente, con dito tremante, la bocca e gli occhi spalancati.

«Tu… E tu…. La mia sorellina... Io… Voi…»

Ma non terminò la frase, perché uscì dalla cucina prima che qualcuno potesse notare gli occhi che si erano velati di lacrime. Era tutta colpa del Natale, ecco quanto.

Sua figlia la sera prima e ora la sua sorellina.

Tutta colpa del Natale, che la faceva commuovere tanto.

_Dannazione._

***

«Sul serio, signorina Swan?» fece Regina, dopo aver scartato il proprio regalo da parte di Emma, che si strinse nelle spalle.

«Ti serviva o no?»

«Sì, ma-»

«E poi un regalo è un regalo» sentenziò Emma.

Regina le sorrise, scosse la testa.

_Già._

E lei quel Natale aveva avuto il più bel regalo che avrebbe mai potuto desiderare, no? La promessa di un futuro accanto a Emma.

«Lo monti tu, però» sentenziò infine Regina, osservando il suo forno nuovo, ancora inscatolato.

E Emma sospirò, rassegnata.

***

«Non lo so, credi che dovremmo dirlo oggi?» bisbigliò Emma a Regina, mentre prendevano i piatti buoni dalla vetrinetta del salotto. 

«Forse è meglio aspettare qualche giorno?» suggerì il sindaco.

« _Dire_ cosa?» domandò Neal, entrando in quel momento nel soggiorno, masticando un bastoncino di zucchero.

Emma per poco non fece cadere la pila di piatti che aveva tra le mani, guadagnandosi una prima occhiataccia da parte di Regina. La seconda arrivò quando la signorina Swan esalò un _niente_ in risposta al fratello di cui nessuno avrebbe mai potuto credere la sincerità.

Neal strinse gli occhi a due fessure, osservò la sorella per qualche secondo.

« _Oh_ » fece infine.

«No» dissero Emma e Regina all’unisono.

«Doppia negazione, un’affermazione» fece Neal, tronfio. «Quindi è proprio vero che a Natale puoi fare quello che non puoi fare mai».

«No, Neal, scemo di un fratello che mi ritrovo» fece Emma, mettendo i piatti in mano a Regina di malagrazia, che le lanciò una terza occhiata di traverso, prima che la signorina Swan si mettesse a rincorrere Neal. 

«Solo un bacio!» urlò la signorina Swan.

«Uno?» fece Neal, incredulo, sfuggendo alle grinfie della sorella.

«D’accordo, più di uno, ma nulla più» concesse Emma, inseguendo Neal al piano superiore.

***

Attirata dal trambusto, Robyn entrò nel salotto, dove trovò zia Regina con le braccia cariche di piatti e si affrettò ad alleggerirla del peso.

«Facciamo io e Alice, non ti preoccupare» disse la ragazza. «Ma… Ho sentito bene?»

«Cosa?» domandò Regina, dopo aver dato un bacio alla guancia della nipote per ringraziarla.

« _Solo un bacio_?» fece Robyn, citando la signorina Swan.

Regina arrossì violentemente, non rispose. Robyn ridacchiò.

«Buon Natale, zia Regina».

«Buon Natale, Robyn».

***

«Ehi, Lucy!» esclamò Neal, annaspando, entrando nella stanza della ragazza, dove stava cercando un maglione. «Lo sai che Emma e Regina-»

Ma Neal non poté finire la frase, perché Emma gli si lanciò addosso e entrambi finirono, quasi a peso morto, sul vecchio letto di Henry.

«Nonna?!» esclamò Lucy.

Emma cercava in tutti i modi di tappare la bocca di Neal con le mani, ma questo le morse le dita, costringendola a liberarlo.

«Bacio!» urlò Neal, trionfante.

«Cosa?!» domandò Lucy, confusa, un vecchio maglione che aveva rubato al padre tra le mani. Le stava un po’ grande, per questo lo adorava tanto. E poi le teneva caldo.

«Questa _sfigata_ -» disse Neal, che nel frattempo aveva bloccato i polsi di Emma, che cercava di divincolarsi in tutti i modi.

« _La la la la la la la la_ » iniziò a fare Emma, con quanta voce avesse, per cercare di sovrastare le parole di Neal.

«In qualche modo-» urlò Neal.

« _La la la la la la_ ».

«Ha baciato Regina!»

«Che cosa?!» fece Lucy, mettendosi a gridare a sua volta e lasciando perdere il maglione per lanciarsi sul letto. «Nonna, davvero?! Racconta, racconta!».

Emma, che aveva smesso di urlare, gemette sconfortata e tuttavia arrossì, ricordando nella mente i baci scambiati la sera prima con Regina.

***

In cucina, Regina si imbatté in Chad che stava aiutando Ella a disporre alcuni antipasti su un grande piatto di cristallo ed entrambi le lanciarono un’occhiata allusiva, sorridendole.

Il sindaco strinse gli occhi a due fessure. «Vi serve qualcosa?» domandò.

Entrambi scossero la testa, senza dire una parola.

Ma a far sobbalzare violentemente Zelena fu sua sorella, che spuntò da dietro l’isola al centro della cucina, dove si era rannicchiata per cercare una ciotola abbastanza grande per prepararvi la sangria. Regina sapeva che sua sorella non l’avrebbe mai trovata, perché si era premurata di nasconde tutti i contenitori adatti proprio per impedire a sua sorella di preparare la bevanda alcolica e ripetere la disastrosa esperienza – Zelena alticcia – del Natale precedente. Sua sorella era esuberante di per sé, una goccia di alcol ed era come scoperchiare il vaso di Pandora.

«A me serve un resoconto, sorellina!» dichiarò Zelena. «E anche molto dettagliato! Chi ha iniziato? Dove eravate? Per quanto tempo? Solo un bacio o…?»

Regina fuggì dalla cucina prima che sua sorella potesse farle altre domande.

***

Henry si affacciò alla sua vecchia camera, trovando sua madre Emma che ancora cercava in qualche modo di strozzare Neal, il quale teneva le mani della sorella a distanza senza particolari sforzi, e Lucy che batteva le mani, entusiasta, per qualcosa.

Dietro le gambe del ragazzo spuntò Hope, che subito corse a unirsi alla confusione nel letto e saltò sulla pancia di Neal, credendo che stessero giocando.

«Cosa sta succedendo, qui?» domandò invece il ragazzino, dalla soglia. «La mamma ci ha spediti qui a chiedere ragione di tutto il trambusto».

«Niente!» disse Emma.

«Papà, non hai idea!»

«Tua madre è senza speranza» disse invece Neal, ridacchiando.

«Quale delle due?» chiese invece Henry, sedendosi sul bordo del letto.

Neal e Lucy puntarono il dito su Emma.

«Traditori» li accusò la donna, vagamente risentita.

«Allora?» li incalzò Henry, chiedendo spiegazioni ai presenti, ma nessuno sembrava intenzionato a parlare.

Alla fine, mugugnando tra sé e sé, Emma sospirò e si sedette accanto a Henry, prendendo Hope tra le braccia. In quel momento, Regina comparve sulla soglia, trafelata, con le guance arrossate.

«Odio mia sorella» annunciò, prima di rendersi conto che stava succedendo qualcosa. Scambiò un’occhiata con Emma, si capirono. Così, si schiarì la voce e si sedette accanto a Henry, prendendogli la mano.

«Allora» iniziò la signorina Swan. «Ragazzino. Ragazzina» disse, rivolgendosi ai suoi figli. «Dunque, prima di tutto vorrei dirvi, e credo che lo stesso valga per Regina, che nulla cambierà mai il bene che vi vogliamo, né-»

«Hai baciato la mamma» la interruppe Henry. E se stesse parlando a Emma o a Regina, nessuno avrebbe saputo dirlo. Entrambe le donne, tuttavia, annuirono, imbarazzate, ma sorridenti. Henry sogghignò.

Hope ci mise qualche secondo a mettere insieme i pezzi, ma alla fine anche lei batté le mani, entusiasta, e si sciolse dall’abbraccio di Emma. Fece per correre fuori dalla stanza, quando si fermò e tornò indietro, solo per dare un bacio prima sulla guancia di Emma e poi su quella di Regina.

Con un gran sorriso, prese poi a correre giù dalle scale.

«Nonna, nonna, indovina cosa è successo!»

«Hope, no!» gridarono all’unisono Emma e Regina, precipitandosi a rincorrere la bambina.

***

Quando Emma e Regina arrivarono davanti a Snow e David, nel salotto riscaldato dal camino del numero 108 di Mifflin Street, Hope aveva già raccontato tutto. Snow si copriva la bocca con le mani, calde lacrime le rigavano il volto e sembrava sul punto di singhiozzare. Con una mano sulla spalla della moglie, David posò uno sguardo orgoglioso sulla figlia, che sorrise.

Regina e Emma intrecciarono le dita tra loro. 

«Quindi… Ora lo sapete anche voi» fece la signorina Swan.

«Oh, Emma!» esclamò Snow, «Regina!» aggiunse, mentre abbracciava entrambe, piangendo tra di loro. «Sono così felice! Ma cosa aspettavate a dirmelo! Volevate tenerlo segreto? Avrei tenuto il segreto! Quando è successo? Allora è vero che vi sposate?»

Da sopra la testa di sua madre, Emma guardò Regina, lanciandole un’occhiata tra il terrorizzato e il rassegnato. Regina le sorrise, fece un cenno come a dire di non farci caso, che presto a Snow sarebbe passata.

***

Mentre si accingevano per mettersi a tavola, litigando per chi dovesse sedersi dove – i posti più ambiti erano al centro del tavolo, dove sarebbe stato più facile raggiungere tutte le prelibatezze offerte a un capo e all’altro, Emma cinse i fianchi di Regina da dietro e appoggiò il mento sulla sua spalla.

Stavano un poco in disparte, vicino all’albero di Natale, con il cuore pieno di gioia.

«Che disastro di famiglia» notò la signorina Swan, sorridendo.

Il sindaco annuì e si strinse nelle spalle. «Forse. Ma è la nostra famiglia».

Poi, Regina presa Emma per mano e Emma intrecciò le proprie dita a quelle di Regina e entrambe si unirono al resto della famiglia per celebrare il primo di tanti caotici giorni di Natale che avrebbero festeggiato, insieme, per sempre felici e contente.

_It must be love, love, love_

_Nothing more, nothing less_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buon Natale! <3   
> Prima di tutto, la canzone di oggi è It must be love. Non è una canzone natalizia (volutamente), ma è la canzone che dà il titolo all’intera FF. Devo anche confessare che conosco la canzone principalmente in una versione recente, quella registrata da alcuni attori britanni per l’album Get It Covered, a favore della BBC Children In Need. 
> 
> Bene, a parte questo, spero che il nostro piccolo Calendario dell’Avvento vi sia piaciuto, ma soprattutto che passiate una meravigliosa giornata di Natale, come quella che, tutto sommato, hanno avuto Emma e Regina.   
> (E se non festeggiate il Natale, qualsiasi ricorrenza che preveda lo stare in famiglia per me è sì). 
> 
> Grazie mille per tutte le parole gentili e il sostegno in questo mesetto <3 E, chissà, magari ci rivedremo il prossimo anno 😉   
> Per ora a presto,   
> T. <3


End file.
